


Between Heaven and Hell

by Mysticmcknight



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-09
Updated: 2002-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aliens have captured Tom and Chakotay and neither of them escape unscathed in more than one way and have to deal with the unusual consequences, which will change their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Heaven and Hell

**Author's Note:**

> The characters belong to Paramount. Again since they are no longer using them I’ve decided to take our boys out of the ‘closet’ and let them play and be happy. Enjoy. 
> 
> This idea was inspired from a conversation of ideas I had with Blindwolf. This is dedicated to her and Jaye aka Reader for her wonderful inspirations in her stories as well.

Time. I’ve pretty much lost track of how much time we’ve been here. Too long without a doubt, but exactly how much time is too long? I wish I knew. I can remember how it all started…like most nightmares it started with an unwanted away mission. 

I forget if it was food, minerals, or some other stupid thing, I just know that the Captain wanted me and of all people Commander Chakotay to take a shuttle and go check out this unknown dirt ball. I did what she knew I was going to do, try and get her to chose someone else, but no…once again, the good Captain was really trying to get me and the Stoic Commander to bond. Fat Chance! 

Technically if you ask me that is where things really started to go wrong, from the very beginning, but others just might tell you it was when the shuttle hit the atmosphere and all hell broke loose. Of course I got the shuttle down safely, I’m Thomas Eugene Paris, I wouldn’t have it any other way…well, I got it down anyway. There were minor injuries between the Commander and myself, but that wasn’t our big problem. The shuttle was dead and Voyager wasn’t due back to look for us for a week. Yep…lucky me! 

Well, of course the Commander started barking orders, and I’m the dog he barked at. But as much as I hate to admit it, though never to him, he does know a hell of a lot about surviving without modern conventions. Within two days we had a dry, warm shelter. A clean water source and food. Oh, did I forget to mention that besides the shuttle being dead, it was pretty much…destroyed? Ah, well…no big deal…we lived. 

Though the tension between us was its normal high, we managed to get by from day to day for about…oh three days. Yes, that includes the first two were we were so busy working our ass’s off that we were too tired to talk to each other. So, after one day of semi peace, things came to a head. Basically Chakotay had the damn nerve to blame me for the accident. Oh of course he didn’t come out and say it, no, he’s too good to come out and say things like that…no he just said he was sorry that the electrical pulses of the planets output was beyond the sensors means of detecting them. HA! Who was he kidding? I knew that he was really saying that I wasn’t capable of handling the unexpected. 

Ah! Sometimes that man gets under my skin in ways…oh, sorry; I’m getting off the subject. Anyway, we had a fight over what he said and what I knew he meant…big surprise. We were in the middle of it that we didn’t take notice to the fact that we were quietly being surrounded. Then all of a sudden we both, for I did see a net drop on him as it was dropping down on me, are on the grown struggling. But there was something on the net, some substance for the more I struggled the sleepier I got. Then, well, I passed out. 

I don’t know how long we were out, but I woke up around the same time as Chakotay and neither one of us felt very well. What ever that substance was it left us dizzy. But we could tell we were in a cell with no windows, artificial lighting, and a force field of very nasty energy blocking the only way in and out of here. It is convenient that our hosts did provide a faucet for water and a basin. There was even a hole in the floor, and by the smell we both knew what that was for…yuck! 

I of course found out how nasty the force field was, for I had to challenge it just like I challenge most obstacles…straight on. It tossed me back half the cell and my body hurt for at least an hour afterwards, but no burns. 

I think we spent a day, keeping quiet, after the Commander made sure I was all right, after that little stunt. There was no sign of our hosts and no one answered to the Commander’s shouts. Eventually he and I just settled down and tried to get some rest. The cell wasn’t the warmest of places, so I was shivering my ass off. I guess the Commander was feeling sorry for me, for he moved over and pulled me to him. Of course I resisted until he growled something at me, but I really stopped for I realized that my stupidity would keep me cold and the Commander did feel very warm. So, that night we slept huddled together in an alien cell. 

The next day we saw what had captured us. Noticed I said what, not who. They were anything but humanoid. The closest I can describe them is if you took the earth version of a praying mantis, enlarge it to stand…oh, seven to eight feet tall. Though at first we didn’t think that they had anything capable of what we consider hands, they did. But that’s as far as anything they had that was recognizable. The rest, well…never mind. 

Chakotay tried to talk with them to no avail. They just clicked at us like insects, for that is what they looked like…yuck! The first few days they just stared at us, sometimes click away and then they leave. After the first day, the Commander gave up trying to communicate with them. They would come into the cell and bring what they considered food. Again, notice I said what ‘they’ considered food, for that green goo was truly nasty! 

But Chakotay…well, I give him credit. Every night he kept me warm and though we didn’t get along too well other wise, he always stepped in front of me when those things entered the cell. I have to admit I never thought that the Commander would become protective of me of all people…but deep down, it felt really nice. 

I’m not really sure how long this little routine occurred but after some time, after one of the feedings, they must have done something for I passed out cold. When I woke up I felt sick and Chakotay was in another cell across the way. He was furious at first, but calmed down when he saw that I was all right. He said he must have been knocked out too, for he woke up in the other cell just in time to see them putting me back in this one. 

The first thing I did was go to a corner and examine myself, all seemed fine and I didn’t hurt any were, so I relaxed. I spent most of that evening sitting in front of the force field rambling away at Chakotay. Funny, come to think of it, it was the first time he didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. 

It took a while, but between me and Chakotay we were able to piece together that our hosts were knocking us out and taking us away on stretchers, one at a time. But it was more than that information that told us they were messing with us, for we both started to change in our behavior, and Chakotay physically. Me, I don’t think I changed that much, but I did feel more vulnerable and had a strong desire to protect myself and I felt more passive, except when I felt protective. I know, that doesn’t make sense, but that’s what I felt. 

They did eventually place a bed and blankets in my cell, but not Chakotay’s. Which to some degree I did appreciate it for I was very tired a lot. Oh, I should mention that I had to place the bed so Chakotay could see me. Why? Well, that’s the other change in things. Were I became more passive, the Commander seemed to become more and more like a…a beast trapped in a cage, and whether or not he knew it, started to resemble one…like a large cat. His face was altered only slightly, like a Catian, a cat like race known back in the Alpha, though their people kept a lot to themselves. He had incisors like a large cat and his muscle tone was more defined than ever. I have to admit, it did make me kind of want to pet him. He seemed more uptight as the days passed, since we both knew we were both being toyed with, his only more visible, and his attention to me was…overwhelming if not…comfortably desired.

He would literally pace back and forth in front of the force field for hours, and I would swear from time to time he would growl like a large cat. His eyes seemed to possess more fire in them, even at times appearing cat-like and he seemed very obsessive of me? He couldn’t get near me and at times I was really glad and at others I would have and may have…begged to be with him. But if I was not in his sight he went mad, and I got worried. 

Oh, besides his more aggressive behavior, seeing him hit the force field time and time again, and watching over the days of them taking him away and brining him back…worse, he was now at the point where he could attack that thing and not even be phased by it…damn! I on the other hand felt that my life depended on me staying away form it, and of course it helped that Chakotay would yell or snarl at me if I got too close. It seemed that as he was changed physically, looking more and more cat like, my desire to be with him, belong to him, have him look over me, grew. Does this sound twisted? Well, it does to me, but that was what happened. I got more quiet and content so long as Chakotay was near by and the Commander became more aggressive and violent in nature and Catian in appearance, even down to that sexy tail he flips, which is the same color as his skin that according to him has tiny hairs that match his skin color. Oh, how I wanted to stroke it to find out just how soft it was.

I do think this all took place over a matter of weeks, but have no way of telling. My beard hasn’t grown since they clean it away a long while ago and they started separating us. Chakotay’s people don’t have facial hair, and in his new condition, I don’t think it matters, so there’s been no real indication as to how long we’ve been here going through this hell. Chakotay being changed into some humanoid cat and me into this passive…version of me that aches to be with the man across from me.

Well, with all the aliens tampering, you would have thought that they would have seen what happened next a mile away. The things came for me, but this time they didn’t knock me out, they just grabbed me and I…I was scared. Okay, I admit it, but I know it’s because I had this deep instinctual feeling that I had to protect myself. I struggled and cried out for them to leave me alone. It was my shouts that triggered it. 

Chakotay went ballistic and started ramming up against the force field. To everyone’s surprise, after the third time he attacked the force field he broke through it and started attacking the two alien creatures like a skilled beast of death. I was scared and at the same time impressed as hell. He plunged through the field and body tackled the nearest creature to him. Than shoved it into the one trying to grab me, his teeth bearing, a constant growl from deep in his throat. Then with the one near me crammed up to the wall, Chakotay grabbed the leg…arm…whatever, of the thing by him and ripped it off! Shit! It came off like…it was a piece of bread off a loaf. 

I got sick from the smell and all the greenish-blue blood that sprayed everywhere, so I didn’t see everything. But when I did finally turn around, which was when Chakotay was grabbing me up in a blanket, I couldn’t see much of anything recognizable of those things. I got sick again, for he was covered in their blood and scraps of their flesh, there was some even around his mouth. 

I guess not all his senses were gone, for as I got sick again, he quickly washed off and then grabbed me up and we moved out. I tried to talk with him, but he didn’t seem to be too happy with me either, like, on one level he was going to keep me safe from the universe, and on the other, he couldn’t stand me, or maybe it was himself, for what I can put together, what just happened was not like the Chakotay I knew, and if any of that Chakotay was still left, I’m sure it bothered him that he lost it like that. 

The trip up to the surface, for we were able to determine that we were underground, was a long bloody one. Bloody for Chakotay, for he wouldn’t even let me near those things. Well, to be more accurate, he wouldn’t let them near me, and they under estimated him big time. It was scary as well as impressive to watch him fight…for me. 

Then we got to the surface and with in minutes we both felt that familiar tingling feeling that is associated with a transporter beam. We both soon found out that we had been gone for almost two months, thus the reason I’m sitting in sickbay quietly awaiting the Captain. I and the Doctor just had a long talk and by regulation I have to discuss my current situation with her, but I don’t have to say anything to anyone else. 

Ah, what situation? Well, after we got back and they had to heavily sedate Chakotay, for he still wouldn’t let anyone near me, almost killed poor Greg and would have if the Doc didn’t distract him with the hypo that would normally knock out a Vulcan, and then caged him with force fields, then filled it with so much gas, that Chakotay finally passed out. Then we were both given full examination. I don’t know what the EMH has discovered what they did to Chakotay beyond the obvious, but I do know what they did to me. It’s hard to believe, but the evidence is there. The aliens decided to breed us, and I got chosen to play female. That’s right…I’m six weeks pregnant with Chakotay’s daughter.

*************(End of part 1)

"You want to what?" Janeway asked in disbelief. 

"I want to keep my daughter," Tom said defiantly. 

"Mister Paris, perhaps you didn't hear me correctly," the EMH stated. "The aliens may have been able to aid in the conception of you and Commander Chakotay's child, but they didn't have a clue as to how to build a proper womb. It was most likely that they were going to terminate the pregnancy, for it is too high of a risk factor. The likely hood of you being able to carry to term is…"

"I don't give a damn about odds, Doctor. I'm not giving up on my child and that's that!" I snarl, feeling the protective desire all over again, this time with more fire. 

"Tom, be reasonable," Kathryn said. 

"I am. This is my child and I’m not giving her up…end of story." 

"Fine, but I hope Commander Chakotay will be so…understanding about it," the EMH states with some annoyance at having his advice ignored. 

"He's not going to know," Tom states flatly. 

"What? He has the right to know," Janeway retorts. 

"Perhaps, but he's in no condition right now to handle it, is he?" Tom replies. "Besides, if it is likely that I won't carry to term, then why put him through all that?" 

"I must agree about his current condition, Captain, but as for the other aspect of your argument, Mr. Paris, he like you has the right to know, that simple," the Doc states. 

"Well, if and when you clear him of his 'current' condition, then 'I' will tell him, understand?" Tom asks, but gives a look like the answer better be yes. 

"Very well," Janeway replies as the doctor nods in agreement. 

"Well, if you're going to continue to have this child…"

"Kota," Tom cuts in. "Her name is Kota," he smiles. 

"All right. If you're going to attempt to carry…Kota, to full term, then I'm going to have to do a few minor surgical adjustments. And you're going to need hormone therapy, and your work load will have to be cut down to a minimum…this will be handled as a high risk pregnancy, and I'll have no arguments about it, understand?"

Tom smiled ear to ear, "Perfectly!" then he rested a hand gently over the spot were Kota was growing inside him. 

"To be honest, I don’t like this, Tom. But, I'll respect your wishes, so long as you follow the doctor's orders and when it comes time, you tell Chakotay…got it?"

"Yes, Captain." 

The Doctor walked up to the young man and administers a hypo. "This contains some of the hormones your body is going to need and a light sedative. You need to rest before I can perform the needed adjustments to your…womb. Now, lay back and sleep, that's an order, Lieutenant." 

As soon as the Doc was sure that Tom was asleep he walked with the Captain to his office and closed the door. He then moved to the other side where he could see Chakotay, now fully awake, on the other side of sickbay, pacing back and forth like the caged animal he appeared to be, shouting obscenities and making threats, that both on some level believed he could keep.

Janeway, having mentally accepted the physical appearance of her officer, which in some way enhanced his sexual appeal, shifted herself into bringing the situation under control and walked over to the other doorway and walked out before the Doc could warn her that this was a bad idea. "Commander Chakotay, your behavior is…" she was trying to see if her authority would work, but she found out it didn't. 

"You scrawny little bitch! You bring him back here or I'll rip your tongue out and use it for a tie!" Chakotay shouted and hit the force field. For a split second it looked like the field would not hold and the dark look of victory started to cross his dark feline features. "They couldn't hold me, what makes you think you can, you delusional little whore!" he growled. "Now bring back my mate or I'll kill you all!" 

Janeway was stricken by the sheer cruelty and anger her First Officer and friend was showing. She turned to look at the Doctor who was pushing some buttons on a far panel. "What did they do to him?" she asked, but it was more of a demand to know. Just then the hissing sound of gas caught her attention, when she turned toward its direction; she saw Chakotay slowly fall to his knees then passed out on the floor. She whirled on the Doc, "Was that necessary?"

"Unfortunately, yes, Captain. In Commander Chakotay's current mental and physical state, he is more than capable of carrying out his threat of hurting a lot of people," the EMH states as he moves to stand by the Captain. "It seems that are alien friends were busy. As they were designing Mr. Paris to be the breeder of the two of them, they were recreating the Commander to be…well, some kind of new species."

"Explain!" 

"They manipulated his DNA muscle tissue so that it became more compact as well as remain at the same mass, thus increasing his normal strength to that of ten angry Vulcans. They also, for reasons unknown, changed his appearance, thus the more cat like form, though he does have all the benefits of a large cat,” The EMH explained. “He has perfect night vision, and infer-red. His sense of smell would compete with a Klingons. He now possesses a prehensile tail and retractable claws. In short, he appears cat like, Captain, but he is not. I’ll have to do more studies on his physical changes,” the EMH added. “They also stimulated the area of the brain that controls the aggressive aspect of our nature; they heightened it, along with planting a deep need to protect Mr. Paris or in his words, his ‘mate’. It is my guess that they were using the Commander's own nature to protect the weak...in this case the Lieutenant against him. They have also increased his endurance to pain and outside damage, and now his body has a natural resistance to energy attacks, among other levels of resistance, I’m presuming. Thus, in all likelihood, if the Commander got free, short of killing him, our phasers wouldn't do a thing to him. As it stands, the gas I just used would kill over 90 percent of the crew if exposed to it.” 

"The force field?" Janeway asked, seeing the potential problem. 

"If the Commander has enough time to adjust to it or becomes aggressive enough, he'll be able to break through it. We'll have to design a better holding facility until I can find a way to tone him down."

"Can't you reverse it?"

"I'm not sure, Captain. The brain is a delicate area and most complex. I'll do what I can. As for the physical changes…no. I don't have a clue at the moment to how they did what they did to him physically. So, short of going back and asking them, it may take some time or never. But, if…when I get the Commander able to control his temper and his aggression, it won't be a problem."

"All right. Get with Commander Tuvok to design a holding area for the Commander. Plus…his obsession with Tom? They did that to him?"

"Yes, I believe so. The best way to control the beast they were creating was to build in a weakness…in this case Mr. Paris." 

"Ah. See when Tom comes around if he'll mind hanging around the Commander…to keep him calm, and keep me informed," Janeway stated, then exited sickbay. 

 

**************

"What's wrong with you!" 

I sit quietly near by the man who's child I carry and I feel sorry for him. It took a lot of talking but I got the doc to tell me what they did to him. He can't help his aggressive behavior, or his obsessive protectiveness of me. Though the thought of it being artificial seems to cause my heart to ache, though I'm not sure why. 

"Tay," I say soothingly, for I've found over the time we spent in that alien prison that if I use my voice just right and call him that, he calms down almost immediately. "I'm okay. The Doctor is just making sure I’m healthy for I lost a lot of weight and nutrition while I was in that prison. He isn't hurting me, believe me, if he was you'd know," I smile warmly. 

"Good," he says, then under his breath, "for hologram or no, if he hurts you I'll introduce him to a sensation of pain he'd never forget, even if they wiped his fucking memory." 

"Tay…calm down. I'm okay." 

"Fuck you, Paris! You don't tell me what to do, it's the other fucking way around, do you hear me!" He roared, his teeth showing. 

"I understand, Tay, but please, calm down, your scaring me." I can tell it's reluctant, but Chakotay does his best to reel in his flaring temper. "Why are you so angry at me?" I asked, seeing once again the resentment in his eyes. It’s strange, on one level I’m touched that I’m the only one who can calm him and get him to at least seem civil, and on another I’m angry because I know Chakotay realizes it’s the alien’s doing and resents me for it. Pity, for if he didn’t, I’d go to him, be with him…but the anger I see…well, Kota has got to come first. 

He finds a spot in the mess he made until my arrival, for they're not use to having someone so strong as Chakotay is now, and so they didn't think he'd rip apart the biobed…he did. He has little patients, such a contrast to how he use to be, but that's the fault of the tampering. Anything that annoys him, he strikes out at. This breaks my heart as well as angers me, for no matter that Chakotay and I didn't get along, I admired and liked the man he was. Though it is interesting that he is capable of such passion, the fact that they stripped away his self-control is like they stripped his soul bare, and no one deserves that, especially him. 

He just looks at me, fiddling with pieces of material that is still around him from the damaged biobed, and I can see he is trying to formulate a response that doesn't constitute anger or yelling or growling. It's become so much harder for him over the last week we were in that prison. "I…I don't like being forced to feel…feel things." He says after a while. 

"What things, Tay?" I ask softly, sadly knowing, but still moving slowly from the biobed, even though I'm suppose to stay put, I sense that Chakotay may be able to talk to me, and he needs to talk. 

"Things," he huffs, and tosses the two thick metal pieces, now braided, against the force field. "Things, Paris, things. Sheesh, are you really as fucking stupid as people say you are?" he growls. 

I can't help it, for that hurts my feelings. I've been called a lot of things worse than what he just said, but those words from him hurt the most. "I…I am not stupid!" I say, feeling myself wrapping my arms around myself, pouting like a child. It seems where I make him feel calm, he tends to either make me feel safe or like a child. A child that has a big raging beast wrapped around his finger, that is. 

Seeing the look on my face, Chakotay starts fidgeting, "Ah, damn it, stop that!" he snaps. "I…I didn't mean it, and you know it!" He stands and approaches the force field, he looks remorseful, "I'm sorry, Tommy, really I am. I…I just…"

I ease up on the pout, "Can't help it, Tay. I know. But that did hurt my feelings. It matters to me if you think I’m stupid," I say quietly. 

"Tommy…I don't think you're stupid. I never have, it's just…grrrr, I hate not being able to control my TEMPER!" he roars, and turns and smashes a large remains of the biobed. Then he does something I've never saw him do the whole entire time we've been together. He starts to cry. 

"Tay…Tay, what's wrong?" I ask as I move as close to the field as I can get. "Please, Tay, it's going to be all right. The doc will find a way to fix you up, I just know it." 

"Go away!" He growls his back to me as he crawls into a ball in the far corner. "Stay away from me. I don't want to see you, hear your, or talk to you! Go away! This is all your fucking fault! If it wasn't for you and your fucking head games, that bitch wouldn't have sent us on that fucked up mission in the first place!" he snarls.

I back away from the field, he was right. I went out of my way to tease, anger, and play games at the Commander's expense, and until now, it didn't occur to me that this was the price. I move back to the biobed and lay down, my back to him. I lay my hand on where Kota is growing, her presence sooths me and I remember moments of our past... 

{"You ever want to be a father, Commander?" Tom asked the stoic man, while he waits for his turn at the pool table. 

"Not that it's much of your business, lieutenant, but yes. Some day I'd like to be a father. In fact, I’d like a strong beautiful daughter like my mother, and if I was blessed with another child, a son would be welcomed in my heart too," Chakotay replied as he sat sipping his beer watching Janeway and Harry play pool. "What about you?"

"Hell no!" Tom smirked, "I’m too busy being a kid to have one," he joked, and seeing the disapproving look, he shrugged. "Hey, at least I'm honest about it."

"Well, at least you have that," Chakotay states as he moves off to leave not wanting to be here anymore. }

Tom feels tears stinging at his eyes as he remembers that night. //How ironic that it’s me having your daughter, huh Tay? Even more so, how I want her more than anything! // After a while he cries himself silently to sleep. 

 

********** (End of Part two)

Tom woke to the silent puttering of the EMH and shifted to see that Chakotay was curled up in the same corner he had been a while ago, sleeping. Tom’s eyes grew concerned, “Did you have to gas him again?” he asked in soft but concerned voice. 

“Yes, otherwise he would have gone ballistic when I took you into surgery. Please note, Mr. Paris, that this is one of several, depending on what I find and how the surgeries take, understand? For even so, this will still be a high risk pregnancy.”

“I understand, Doc. But make it fast, for that stuff works less and less on him,” Tom stated seriously, not wanting Chakotay to wake and find him missing. Besides going crazy, he’d want to know why, and Tom was not ready to tell the poor man…being. 

“Sadly, I agree with you. I hope Mr. Tuvok and the others are able to find a more suitable restraint and soon, so I’ll be able to work on helping him,” the EMH stated sincerely. “Now, just relax,” he stated and placed a hypo next to Tom’s neck and injected him. In seconds Tom was asleep and ready to be moved to surgery. 

************

“Welcome back, Mr. Paris,” the EMH stated as warmly as he could, looking down at Tom on the same bio bed he had fallen asleep on. 

“Tay?” he asked.

The Doctor noted that Tom’s first query was Chakotay not himself and wondered if the aliens did a bit of matching on Tom’s end as well. “Thankfully he remained asleep beyond the norm of the gas, I do believe he was exhausted, considering the day he’s had.”

Tom almost smiled, for he knew the Doc was trying to put him at ease. “I’m glad he’s resting, he needs it.”

“As do you,” the Doc stated. “For the record, you and Kota are doing well, and are now up on all your shots to keep you that way. I don’t have to remind you…stay in bed,” he stated firmly. 

“Yes, sir,” he grinned slightly, knowing the Doc would find it a teasing comment, but Tom was just pleased that his daughter…his and his Tay’s daughter was doing well. //Of course she is, she’s half Chakotay,// he mused as his eyes grew tired and he started to rest. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU PICE OF PHOTONIC FILTH!” Chakotay suddenly roared. 

Tom’s eyes snapped open immediately and turned to see his love charging the force field. “I’m alright, Tay,” he said in a soft warm voice, “really I am.”

“Commander, I would never do harm, I’m a doctor, and as you put it, a hologram, thus would have no interest what-so-ever in your…mate,” he stated as evenly as he could, considering the annoyance in his eyes. 

The sound to his Tommy’s voice is what stopped him from charging, not a single syllable the fancy projection of light said. He scanned Tom with his eyes and tried to smell, but the force field and the damn gas that lingered in the area hindered him. He gave a slight snarl, “You sure you’re okay, Tommy?” 

Tom couldn’t help it, he loved it when Chakotay got all possessive, and being called Tommy from anyone else would have sent him flying into a rage, but from his Tay…it was a sound of affection and he relished it. “Yes, Tay. I’m fine, honest. Just tired. I was about to take a nap…”

“Have you eaten, you look pale,” he growled a little, his dark eyes once more accusingly glaring at the EMH.

The Doctor wanted to say, but of course he looked pale, he just had surgery, but knew better. “Mr. Paris is suffering from malnutrition as were you and I am taking proper step…”

All Chakotay heard was that Tom needed food. “Then feed him!” he snarled, “Or I will,” he stated a bit more coolly, his eyes threatening to break this barrier with the smallest of excuses. 

The EMH took this into consideration and made note that the Commander, even under all this strain was still attempting to cooperate, a great achievement based on what he knew about what the Commander was facing. Taking the higher road for both his patients he nodded, “A light, but ‘very nutritious’ broth should do the trick and then rest, if…that’s okay with you,” he added, actually making an attempt to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. 

Chakotay’s eyes narrowed, “for the moment.” Then when the EMH had moved off, “Tommy…?’

Tom was sleepy, but he opened his eyes and turned his head to look at his Tay, “Yes?” 

“Tom…” Chakotay looked lost for a moment, his eyes full of concern…for him, as he placed his palm on the force field and rested it here…a feat no one else on this ship could do, a sign that he really could tackle it if pushed. “Tom…are you…are you…really okay? You don’t look…I mean…” he was getting frustrated again and a low rumble escaped his chest. 

“Tay, I’m tired, but I’m fine, really,” he smiled, for he knew that he couldn’t be better, well except in those powerful arms…but it was not time yet. Kota needed time to settle in is body properly…then…then it would be time. “Have you eaten?”

“Ha! All I’ve done since being here is worry, growl and sleep and I’m telling you, they keep pulling that gas stunt on me, and I’m really going to flip,” he snarled.

“It’s for you own good, love,” Tom said, not realizing the words slipped. “If you lost your temper you could seriously hurt someone and we both know you would regret it and neither of us want that…”

“I’ll do more than hurt someone if someone tries to hurt you or take you away from he me,” he snarled deep, the truth in his words clear. 

Tom gave a slight yawn, not phased by Chakotay’s threating posture, for he knew Chakotay was just being protective. “Tay, calm down, they know that. Now, promise me, that while I rest you’ll let them take a look at you…help you get your control back…”

“I don’t need some fucked up light bulb’s….” he started to growl.

“Tay…” Tom cautioned gently. 

“Fine,” he hissed and turned to break a few more tid-bits that were left over from the biobed. 

“Here you go, Mr. Paris,” the EMH stated as he walked in carrying a large mug and presented it to Tom, after flipping a few switches that would lift Tom gently into a half sitting position. 

Tom gave it a sniff and wanted to vomit. From the corner of his eye he saw Chakotay’s back was to him, but his now slightly pointed ears twitched at the sound of the Doc’s voice and would react badly if Tom rejected the offering. //He’ll probably think I was not being treated right and get bent out of shape again,// he thought and put on his best face. “Thank you,” he stated and took a large sip and kept his face from going sour from the foul taste. “By the way, Chakotay has not eaten either…”

“Nor used the rest room, and I haven’t sunk that low, in that all I need is an excuse,” he hissed at the EMH. 

Tom finished the drink and surveyed Chakotay’s behavior toward the doctor. //It took a moment, but it occurred to him, that the EMH’s word at not being a threat to Tom or Chakotay’s claim over him, must have sunk in, for Chakotay had calmed down somewhat with his presence, and was glad. It was just one of many signs that showed that even though Chakotay’s instincts were on high; his upper brain power was in full gear as well. //It is what also makes him even more dangerous,// Tom mused, as another yawn over took him. 

“Love…” he yawned. 

Chakotay’s full attention was on Tom in an instant, “Yes, Tommy?” 

“I…I’m going to get some sleep now…oh…okay,” he said as he started to drift off, his body demanding it. 

“Don’t worry, Tommy, your safe, I swear it,” he growled but not too loud, just sincerely. 

“I…I don’t worry…you’re here…” he said before sleep took him. 

“He better be okay, Doctor, or….”

“Shh, or your wake him,” the EMH corrected in a hushed voice, then amazed to see Chakotay struggle to make the effort to be silent. “And as I told you, he needs rest, as do you. I’ll beam in some food and a privacy screen and facilities, since the bed….is no longer in working condition,” the Doctor stated surveying the scraps that were left. 

Chakotay couldn’t help but grin widely at his…achievement. “Just imagine what I’m like when I’m ‘really’ in a bad mood,” he stated the threat all too clear. 

“I don’t need to imagine, Commander, I more than most am quiet aware of what you are capable of. However, if I’m to help you control your bouts of temper, we will have to find away to work together…”

“I don’t need you…” he snapped.

“…For Tom’s sake.”

Chakotay bit his lip, on the last of his statement. Deep down he knew that he was out of control, and seeing Tom so fragile…it scared him most that he might…accidentally….no, he had to gain back some control or else all he was, was just a wild animal…his Tommy may need a protector, but he needed a man too…right? “Fine,” he hissed before moving away from the force field and once more sat among the rubble, his feelings torn. //You were made to want Tom…you never…I’m sure a part of you thought he was attractive…but…// he gave a low growl and was quickly up on his feet pacing as his mind whirled onward, until the facilities arrived and he was glad for them. 

Once he was done, he noticed they were removed and snarled at the EMH, “what, afraid I’ll do more redecorating?” he hissed, making a conscious effort to keep his voice low. 

“As a matter of fact, yes,” the EMH stated as he beamed in some food, while running scans on the Commander, hoping to come to some understanding of what was wrong with him in order to help him. 

Chakotay moved to the bowl and sniffed it, and on instinct slapped it hard away from him, “What was that garbage,” he snarled, his voice bordering on breaking the level of quiet that was present. “I said I was hungry, I want food!” 

The EMH looked calmly at Chakotay, “I beamed in what your daily replicator log indicated you liked most…”

“News flash for you, Doc,” Chakotay snarled, “They changed a bit more than my temper,” he growled. “Now get me some food, or I’ll come out there and get it myself,” he threatened as he slammed the force field. A slight mummer from Tom caught his attention and he slowly backed away, but his eyes blazed his anger. He moved back to the rubble, his dark gaze fixed on the EMH and hissed, while his tail flipped madly, indicating his agitated state. 

The EMH dance his fingers over the controls, and soon a large platter of medium rare steak was beamed in. “Will this…suffice?” he inquired. 

Chakotay snatched the meat up and ripped into it, some of the flesh hanging from his lips as he chewed, his dark gaze filled with dark mirth as he watched the EMH watching him eat. Then he swallowed. “I guess to please your delicate sense, I’ll take it cooked,” he stated evenly, his eyes dancing at seeing the EMH squirm at the thought. Then Chakotay unknowingly showed another catlike trait, he licked his hands and face clean.

************ (End of Part 3)

“Ah, Captain, I’m glad to hear that you found your lost men,” stated a grayish humanoid male, as he stood before her in her ready room; dressed in a navy blue suit with white trim. His long grayish brown hair did nothing for his smooth features. 

“Yes, Kavitall, but it seems not soon enough…” she started to say when the alien looked saddened and gave a knowing look. 

“The Thermantis,” he said knowingly. “I was afraid that was the case…they…leave no one un…touched,” he finally said. “May I inquire how bad and how you managed to rescue your men? My people have never been so…successful against them.”

Kathryn raised a brow, wondering why she had not been told about these aliens. “Why did you not mention this before?” she asked. 

Kavitall looked sad, “Because if that were the case, as it seemed to be, I did not want to give you false hope, as I said, my people never…” he sighed. “But it seems you were more…”

“They broke out on their own,” Janeway stated, not wanting to take credit for something she didn’t do. “It seems that they…overestimated the Commander’s…transformation…”

“He’s…transformed? Ah…isn’t he…dangerous?” he asked as if knowing exactly what was going on. 

Janeway eyed him, “Yes, that is true, and we are managing to hold him…for the moment. But if your people…”

Kavitall looked sad once more and shook his head no, “My people stay as far way from the Thermantis as possible. We are only glad that they either do not have space travel or choose not to use it. As for your…Commander…it might be best to place him back on the planet…but on the other side, we’ve found it best…”

“Abandon him?” she replied, shocked at the notion. 

“Captain, I do not mean to offend, but…what else can you do, if he’s anything like the others…” he sighed. Then something dawned on him, “You said they overestimated him…how? Most of their…creations either remain under their control or they are let loose on the far end of the planet like I suggested. It seems from our observations that those that are there are left to their own devises.”

Janeway felt ill at the thought of people being altered and dumped out in the middle of nowhere and forced to survive. “Don’t you try and do…something?” 

“What? We do not have the knowledge to help them and their…tempers…are far too great for us to contain…I hate to say this, Captain. But once the Thermantis are done with their…creations, there is little left that is civil. We do however send food from time to time, but they fight over it and…” he sighed some more. “At some point, most of my Government wants to leave well enough alone. That’s why we’ve marked the planet off bounds…I’m…sorry.”

“As am I,” Kathryn stated, seeing and understanding there would be no help coming from these people. “As for the Commander, he does have a temper…issue, but he had retained his intelligence. However, his strength…” she shook her head wondering why she was telling this guy any of this, and realized she simply wanted to vent and who better than a stranger. “From what my Chief Helmsman has told me, Commander Chakotay broke past their barriers…”

Kavitall’s eyes went wide, “He…he broke…through?” 

“Yes,” she said slowly, seeing that her words surprised her guest. “Killed two of them before freeing Tom and then killed several others before making their way to the surface,” she said in that slow critical manner, one does when studying another. 

Kavitall dropped into a seat, astonished. “Captain, as my people can testify, the Thermantis are dangerous not only because of their technology and genetic tampering, but they are deadly foes…the fact that he…” he sighed in what could only be described as awe. Then he sat up a bit, “Would it be…too…presumptions of me, Captain, as to ask…can I see him…ah…talk with him? You did say he retains his intellect?” he said quickly. 

“Well…he is…” she was going to say very protective about Tom, but thought better of it. “Difficult to speak with and frankly I don’t see…”

“Don’t you?” Kavitall said with excitement as he stood up. “He…broke through their barriers…he…might know something useful and…well…something has to be better than nothing, Captain, right?” 

Her gut was mixed on this issue, but shrugged, it was worth a try. “Very well,” she stated and headed out of her office, leading Kavitall down to sickbay. 

*********

Chakotay had finished his…meal, and was cleaned up, as he paced his cage, his eyes straying over to Tom, time and time again, as his mind whirled with thoughts and emotions, ranging from why the hell should he give a shit to how much he loved him and wanted to care for him…it drove him crazy and to periodic fits of temper. 

Then after he clamed down briefly from one of his ‘fits’ he spotted the EMH standing near the field, “What?” he growled, still trying to keep his voice low, but it was a struggle. 

“The Captain and a representative from the planet Harek, is here and wish to see you. I have suggested…”

“That they go fuck each other?” Chakotay growled, his eyes growing narrow. 

The EMH remained calm, “Commander, I came here to…confirm with you, that neither the Captain nor the representative has ‘any’ interest in your mate what so ever…”

“They better not, or I’ll rip them to shreds and feast on their guts,” he snarled, an amused gleam in his eyes at seeing the discomfort he was causing the hologram to feel. 

The EMH cleared his throat, “I will relay that message, but as I said, they are here to see you, and as you can see, Mr. Paris is asleep and over there…safe and sound,” the Doc gestured to where Tom still slept and would for another two hours via the sedative he slipped into the broth. 

Chakotay scratched his head and then his bare chest, his tail flipping wildly as he tried to think, “Very well, but so long as you make sure they stay on ‘this’ side of sickbay,” he growled, pointing to the far end away from his Tommy. 

“Very well,” the EMH stated and exited only to return minutes later, purposefully keeping his body between the other two and the field and the rest of the room. 

“You wanted to see the freak show?” Chakotay stated in a sour tone, his eyes dark, his tail still flipping, his nose twitching, for without his sense of smell, he could not be fully sure of their intentions toward his Tommy, but so long as they remained where he could have time to react if they should try anything, he did his best to be calm. 

“Commander, just because you’ve undergone…”

“Save it,” he hissed at the Captain. Then his eyes narrowed at the strange alien, “What do ‘you’ want?” he growled. 

Kavitall moved closer to the field, not really aware of the danger he was in, until the EMH stepped in front of him, “If he is angered enough, he could…”

Chakotay chuckled, “No could about, Doc,” he clarified. Then once more looked at the alien, “now…what?”

Kavitall looked upon him with awe, no fear, just pure amazement, “I, ah, was wondering, did you by any chance…see any of their technology?” he asked, though his eyes showed he could care less what Chakotay had to say in the matter. 

“No! Why, you familiar with those…things?” Chakotay asked, this time his mind whirling with thought. 

“Sadly yes,” Kavitall replied, but again, his eyes did not reflect his words as his back was to the Captain and the EMH.

“Hmm,” Chakotay replied half sitting on the floor, half perched on soft ruminants of the bio bed. “Any chance of a cure?” 

Kavitall shook his head no, “We know of none, but your people seem…quiet skilled,” he stated, his eyes roaming over the muscular chest and deadly form before him. 

There was a moment of interruption when Janeway was called off, and the EMH stepped aside to check on Tom, indirectly leaving Kavitall and Chakotay the opportunity to speak privately. Kavitall dared a step closer and Chakotay met him, a feral grin on his face, as if seeing the brave mouse ease his way closer to his fate. 

“What is it you really want?” Chakotay asks, seeing Kavitall was almost enthralled with him. “Want to…pet me?” he asked in what was close to a seductive tone, and then hissed a deep growl warning Kavitall against even replying to the thought. 

Kavitall straitened his shoulders, “you know, you’re a danger to your people, eventually, you ‘are’ going to hurt or kill someone and they will have no choice but to put you down. I’ve…I’ve seen it before,” he stated, his eyes this time showing truth. “If you have any feelings for your people and really do retain your…civilized side, you’ll leave them…go…”

“Where? Just where am I to go…back to the planet?” he snarled, then lowered his voice seeing the EMH look at him. “Hmm?”

“Yes, but the far side, there are…others like you there…it would be…the only…civilized thing to do,” he stated gently, though his eyes still hid something. 

“Go,” Chakotay growled softly and was glad to see this alien at least had the sense to listen the first time around as he left quickly. 

Chakotay watched the EMH once more scan Tom, his face though slight, indicated concern, “What’s wrong with him?” he growled, his instinct to protect Tom gearing up. 

“Nothing beyond the malnutrition,” the Doc stated, trying to maintain a neutral face, though something was not quiet right with the child, but he could not figure it out at the moment nor could he mention it to the Commander, due to Tom’s insistence of keeping the knowledge to himself at the moment. 

“You’re lying to me, Doc,” Chakotay growled, his eyes narrowed his tail still swishing frantically. 

The EMH got a grip on his neutral face subroutine and stared down the Commander, “I am not lying to you, Commander,” he stated truthfully. //Admitting to say something is not lying,// he thought, for Tom still had some side effects of malnutrition due to the baby. 

Chakotay spotted him moving to the panel that controlled the gas, “Do it, and when I wake up, you'll be nothing but a pile of scrap…get me?” he hissed. 

The EMH nodded and moved away from the panel, knowing he would have to find another way to keep the Commander under control, for scans so far showed no method of changing his current condition…not that he fully understood it either. “Very well, Commander, but I insist that you calm down and continue to let the Lieutenant sleep. You need anything before I go?”

Chakotay knew his answer was Tom…shook his head, //What is wrong with you,// he growled mentally. //You sound like an obsessed teenager!// Chakotay knew he was having much trouble wrapping his head around his ‘new’ feelings for Tom, though was not aware that the struggle was dwindling as more time passed. “Food, water…rest room, you know, the basics, us…Civilized…people use?” he taunted with irritation. 

“Very well, Commander,” the EMH replied and moved to another console and provided Chakotay with the facilities again and a privacy screen, along with food and water. “I’ll be back shortly,” he added before leaving, wondering if the Commander would be able to detect the sedative in the food and water that was just provided. 

Chakotay moved to the food and sniffed it, and though it smelled…off, he was unsure why. //Shit, everything smells different,// he thought, recalling how even Tom smelled different as the days passed, for he could smell him even in his cell. He could smell his fear, his contentment; his overall body odor was sweet and alluring…arousing. He sighed, he could not afford to think like that, //I still have some control!// he told himself, refusing to act on the sexual tension building in his body. //I am ‘not’ and animal!// he chided, as he sat in the corner, ripping the meat with his sharp canines and chewed furiously…finishing his meal before curling up, his tail slightly whipping over his body, as he slept. 

************ (end of Part four)

She couldn’t believe ‘she’ was being kept out of sickbay. It was common knowledge that she and Tom were on the edge of a real relationship, so it was natural that she be there, at least in her mind.

B’Elanna used a few tricks of her trade as engineer to override the lock on sickbay and entered; quietly so not to alert the EMH. She had been briefed that Tom was still ill as was Chakotay, and that the aliens had messed with both of them, but Janeway had been slow with the details, only that Tom and Chakotay would be in sickbay for a while. Then Janeway had Tuvok on a special assignment, while she was to aid in increasing force field strength but not told why. Well, she did her part as best she could, but it was her lunch break and she wanted to make sure Tom was okay. 

Had those aliens not intervened, her and Tom would have had their fifth real date and she was going to claim him that night; she’d have to wait a few more days, but she had made up her mind, she was going to have a relationship with him. 

B’Elanna noticed the darkness and knew everyone was a sleep by the light snoring in the distance as she prowled in, not wanting the EMH to take note of her and kick her out. She wanted to see for herself that her Tom was okay and if her former Captain and friend was too. As she drew closer to the biobed where she spotted Tom, her eyes drifted over to the scraps of metal and wires that once was a biobed and almost cursed, it was beyond repair. She looked around, but didn’t see Chakotay, not knowing that he was on the otherside of that mess, asleep. 

She moved next to Tom who looked pale and caressed his face. //He hates sickbay,// she mused with a gentle smile. He looked like a angel that got a bit roughed up, //So Tom,// she laughed softly in thought. 

Once more she looked around for Chakotay and thought he must have been sent back to his quarters. “Tom,” she called out softly, not wanting to startle him. She caressed his hair as she called for him again, “Tom.” 

Slowly eyes fluttered and a tiny smile appeared as the eyes opened to look up. 

“Hey,” she grinned. 

Tom looked for a moment, then some of the fog over his brain lifted and he knew it was not Chakotay but B’Elanna that was calling him…touching him. His smile left his face as his eyes turned serious, “You don’t belong here,” he stated, knowing that if Chakotay caught her near him, he’d flip. 

B’Elanna misunderstanding his warning grinned, “I know, but I had to see you. You okay, sweetheart?” 

Fear gripped Tom’s heart as he heard not only B’Elanna’s words, but rustling from behind him. //Chakotay must be asleep, otherwise she wouldn’t have gotten this close,// he figured, “You have to get out of here before he wakes up,” he said, trying to keep his friend safe, for he knew Chakotay would not understand. Sure, before Tom was going to be with B’Elanna, but he was Chakotay’s mate now and having Chakotay’s child…and Tom wanted it this way. What he didn’t want was B’Elanna torn into pieces because of Chakotay’s temper. //I’m sure with time, he’ll be able to control it,// Tom mused easily. 

“Before who wakes up, the Doc?” she asked, her temper starting to flare. Here she risked reprimand to see him and Tom was telling her to leave? “Look, I came to see my boyfriend,” she snapped back. 

“I am…” Tom started to speak, but another finished for him. 

“MINE” Chakotay roared as he rose from behind the rubble, like a beast ready to wage war. Had Chakotay not been sedated by the drug, he’d probably have noticed B’Elanna right away, as it was, he finally heard her voice and sensed her presence. There was no reasoning; only instinct…someone was trying to claim ‘his’ mate…unacceptable. 

In a single leap he cleared the rubble of the biobed and hit the force field, snarling, his eyes a blaze. He continued to hit it, weakening it with each punch from his body; it was only a matter of time. 

“Get out of here! NOW!” Tom shouted, fearing for B’Elanna’s life. 

“What in Kahless!?” she cried out in shock, seeing the feline beast that was once her friend, trying to charge her, claws extended, sharp teeth showing and blood in his amber cat like eyes. 

Tom fearing for his friend, shifted to his side, forgoing the pain he felt from the move, “Please, Chakotay, she doesn’t understand,” he called out, trying to calm him, but Chakotay was not listening. “She doesn’t know that I belong to you now…please,” he cried out, foreseeing the inevitable…his Chakotay would hurt and would forever regret it. 

B’Elanna was backing up…that is until she heard Tom’s words. “His…wait one damn minute…” she growled; instincts of her own kicking in. Tom was ‘her’ mate. 

Tom saw the field giving way and snapped his head back to look at her, “GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE HE KILLS YOU, YOU STUPID BITCH!” 

“Where the fuck…” she didn’t finish her words as the field broke and Chakotay was free. 

The EMH appeared, being signaled by the computer, which would have responded sooner if not for B’Elanna’s tampering, in time to witness a horrible scenario. The first thing his mind took in was Chakotay moving past the field with speed beyond which any humanoid possessed on the ship, right for B’Elanna. 

She growled, ready for the assault or so she believed, but as she swiped at Chakotay, he grabbed her arm with ease and snapped it like a twig; the compound break spewed blood everywhere. His other hand swiped at her face, his claws catching her face, tearing her flesh. Then he started to pummel her with fists. 

Tom pushed himself from the biobed and foolishly tried to intercede the two of them, but Chakotay in his rage, grabbed Tom like a rag doll and threw him to the otherside of the rubble, roaring that he belonged to Chakotay and only Chakotay. 

The EMH witnessed B’Elanna fall to the ground like a wet rag herself as Chakotay grabbed Tom. Then he saw Tom hit the far wall and crumple to the ground. Knowing that Chakotay would kill B’Elanna if he didn’t do something fast, he called for security as he moved himself in between B’Elanna and Chakotay, knowing the Commander couldn’t hurt him, but he could keep him away from her long enough for help to arrive…he hoped. 

By the time Tuvok and security arrived, Chakotay was in a fiery rage, smashing everything within his reach; unfortunately it was not the one he wanted, which made him even more furious. 

Tuvok raised his phaser, but the EMH interjected, “Don’t you’ll anger him more. Get Lt. Torres out of here, it’s the only way. Lt. Paris is injured as well, but I can not attend to him until she is out of here,” he snapped. 

“I’ll rip out her intestines and make her eat them,” he fumed. “How dare she tried to take what’s MINE!” he roared. 

The fact that he was speaking was a sign that he was calming and the EMH hoped to use this to his advantage, for the security team was having troubling getting in with all the items being thrown at them, and because of the fields and the damage, getting a transport on her was going to be tricky. “Tom is hurt. You won’t have a mate if he dies,” the EMH replied with what he hoped would be words to penetrate the rage. 

It took a second or two, but the words did reach the rational part of Chakotay, who stopped pacing and looked around. When his eyes fell upon Tom, lying on the floor, obviously hurt, his disposition changed drastically. The rage poured out of him like water, “Tom?” he called out as he slowly moved toward him, afraid that Tom really was hurt. “Tom?” 

Tuvok used this distraction to his advantage and gathered Torres up in his arms and took her to another section of sickbay, where another medic was standing by to stabilize her until the EMH could help her. 

Just then the Captain arrived, though staying by the door. She saw the bloody mess Torres was and gasped. Then her eyes fell on Chakotay who was now kneeling by Tom, who was injured. She couldn’t help herself, “The baby?” 

The EMH turned to look at her with anger, for her presence and for spilling the beans, as Tom would say. 

Chakotay, who had lifted Tom into his arms, nuzzling his hair, feeling how cold he was, looked up in confusion, “Baby?” 

“Nothing,” The EMH stated, moving toward Tom, but Chakotay held him and pulled back. The Doc grabbed a scanner and made a scan of Tom, it was not good. “Okay,” he said, knowing a confession was needed and now. “Tom was impregnated with your child, whom is aborting as we speak,” he snapped. “Tom’s heart has also stopped…” 

Chakotay heard, child, his, dying, Tom…dead. He started hyperventilating. 

“Commander…Commander, you need to let go, I need to treat them!” The EMH stated, trying to get closer to Tom. 

Like fire, Chakotay let go and snapped himself back against the wall, fear full on his face. “I killed them,” he cried with fear, as tears fell down his blood stained cheek. 

The Doc, not having time to deal with the Commander, did take Tom into his arms and called for an emergency medical transport into the surgical unit on the otherside of sickbay, leaving the Commander, security, and the Captain on their own. 

Janeway signaled the security to stay back, they’d only get hurt if Chakotay lost it again, and she was not prepared to kill him. Slowly she moved closer to the sobbing man, her friend who was trying to deal with all that had happened to him. “Chakotay,” she called out softly, not approaching since he was unpredictable in his action. 

“I…I…I didn’t know,” he sobbed. “I didn’t know…”

“He didn’t want you to know, he felt you had enough on your mind…”

“I killed them,” he cried with rage, but at himself, as he turned to face her, his face moist from tears. 

“It was an accident, and Tom…”

“Accident…ACCIDENT! What I did to B’Elanna was no fucking accident,” he growled. “I was going to kill her! I would have killed her had Tom…” he covered his face and sobbed. 

“Chakotay,” she said, taking a step closer, wanting to comfort her friend, but was startled when with lighting reflexes, she was grabbed by him, his grip firm…hurting. 

“I’m a monster, Kathryn…a monster!” he shouted in her face. “I’ll prove it!” he growled with fury and slammed her against the bulkhead. 

It took a few seconds for Janeway to figure out what Chakotay was doing, and in her gasping breath, for it did hurt hitting the wall, she spoke, “Don’t shoot!” 

Chakotay slammed her again. 

“Don’t…shoot!” she ordered again, then her eyes met his, “I won’t kill you, Chakotay, and neither will anyone else,” she stated, feeling a rib or two crack. 

Chakotay’s eyes glared at her and then turned on the security men, growling. He leaped at them, but the men only jumped aside and rolled away and back to their feet…they would not shoot him.

“We’re not going to be your executioners…”

Chakotay looked at her, defeat in his pained eyes, “If you were my friend you would be,” he stated and then burst from the room with a growl. 

Janeway slapped her com badge, wincing in pain as she was being helped up by one of the security members, “Tuvok, Chakotay’s loose. I think he’s looking for someone to phaser him…don’t…don’t let that happen.”

“Understood,” Tuvok replied. 

She let the security officer lead her to a chair where she sat to ease the pain. //Oh, Chakotay,// her mind cried, wishing she had the liberty to do so openly. She saw the pain, the fear, the fading of his spirit. If B’Elanna or Tom died, she knew there would be no reaching him, Chakotay would never be able to forgive himself…never.

************ (End of Part Five)

Not knowing what else to do or where to go, Chakotay did the only thing left to him, since he could not seem to get anyone else to do him in, and his instincts for self preservation were too strong to do the job himself, he left. 

Taking the shuttle, he rigged it to beam him down to the far side of the hellish planet where he was created, a combination of penance and revenge, for he would kill those things should he ever cross their path again. Once he was gone from the shuttle it would return to Voyager on autopilot, with a message to leave him. He made sure to leave his com badge, sure that it would be next to impossible to find him, should they really be foolish and try. 

He now knelt on the ground of what would be his last refuge until the spirits claimed him…should ‘they’ forgive him. The land was like a dessert canyon, with plains and plateaus, for miles. It reminded him of his time in the Grand Canyon and other places like New Mexico, on Earth or the Yaholian grove of his home-world. 

Feeling the rage burn within him and the grief, he roared out his pain, uncaring if others heard him, and he knew there were others, he could smell them on the wind. He would await them; let them do what he and others could not. //Coward,// he thought, as he eyes the cliff, that with one step would plunge him hundreds of miles to his death, yet he remained still…waiting, sharing his pain with his call to the spirits, willing to accept their judgment. 

Chakotay was aware of the creature circling above him the last couple of hours, and cared little for it. He was even aware when it landed twenty feet from him, but he didn’t care. From the corner of his eyes he could tell that this…creature was once humanoid too, before being mutated, by the mostly humanoid body inner mixed in the birdlike qualities. 

“You are new,” the female voice stated. 

For some reason hearing a woman’s voice startled him. He could fathom going through that horror as a man, but…his nature could not picture a woman…he knew it would sound sexist, but he blamed that on his mother who gave him strong instincts to protect…sadly it turned out to be a lot of women and children. He turned and looked at her, the tears long since dried on his face, taking in her birdlike appearance. Her face was drawn out like a birds, a long sharp beak, feather patches over her skin. Her wings had hand like claws at the end, as did her feet. Her body was draped in segments of cloth, giving her some dignity. Instead of feathers on her head, she had stands of long redish brown hair flowing in the wind, and her eyes, tinged with a yellow…birdlike, had much intelligence in them. They also had a kind spirit that seemed to call to him. 

“Yes…I am…new here,” he said, the words painful, though he kept his voice as even as he could. 

“I am sorry,” she said softly. “There are others….like you…near by,” she stated, looking at him, trying to figure him out. 

“Yes, I know,” he replied. “If they want to kill me…I’ll let them,” he stated flatly. 

She fluffed her feathers in response to his words, “It isn’t them you have to worry about here,” she replied. “Though I’m sure a death at their hands would be much preferred,” he added. 

This caught Chakotay’s attention, “What do you mean?” 

“I don’t know if I should waste time telling you anything if you’re only going to die,” she quipped. 

Chakotay didn’t know what it was about this…woman, but her words seemed like a sharp arrow, piercing his armor of self pity, much like…yes…like Tom would be able to do. “Tell me,” he stated, a soft sad smile, though slight. 

“Hmmm,” she clucked, blinking her large eyes at him, “There are two kinds upon this…prison,” she stated, gesturing with her wing the area about them. “Those that are like us, and those like them,” she stated, her eyes narrowing. 

Chakotay’s eyes narrowed, “Explain, for you don’t look anything like…”

“You…no I suppose I don’t,” she laughed warmly. Then her gaze turned serious, “In short, the creatures that dwell here are trying to find a way to recreate their dying race, since they can not breed. They found that they could come close by tampering with DNA, but they could not always control the results, thus…us,” she stated with a flap of her wings. “In time two types emerged via their tampering, those more…mammal like…and for the record, I’m including me if you don’t mind,” she snapped, seeing the words upon his lips. 

Chakotay nodded, unaware at how…calm he was, how he could reason and listen to this being speak without any thought of attacking her. “Please, continue.” 

“Well, as I said, there are us, their major rejects and them…the ones that came close but not close enough,” she stated, disdain in her eyes. They are insectoids that prey upon us, for food is limited in these parts. They hide and pounce when you least expect them, staking out water sources…food groves. I have seen what they do to their prey….” She shivered, “I’d rather be eaten by your kind, then linger for days…weeks in their…webs,” she spat. 

Chakotay had been listening, the image foul, and felt for the inhabitants here, which he was now one of. He caught a scent on the wind, one he did not recognize, not that he knew many…it was not her kind, or his. He tried to decipher it, while she spoke. 

“So, as I said, if you’re going to die…jumping would be…”

Both she and Chakotay startled when the sound of rocks shifting filled the air, even if it was slight, there was tension in the air…they were not alone. 

Chakotay crouched, his tail flipping, his eyes searching the area, as the woman flapped her wings, and leaped, ready to get out of there. She was not even a foot off the ground, when a web sprang from the ground, from under loose rock and tangled her feet. 

Chakotay saw her struggle to fly, fear filling her as she fought against the webbing. In seconds, the creature that spun the web appeared, followed by another who spewed another entangling her legs, pulling her to the ground. 

There was nothing resembling humanoid whatsoever in these things…these mutated spider like creatures as they drew their webs back, their prey struggling. 

It was happening fast, as her eyes met his, “Kill me!” she begged. “Kill me and run!” 

If it was her words, her eyes so much like Tom’s or what, he didn’t know, but the rage returned with vengeance and he sprang into action. In one leap he was on top of one of the foul grayish blue insectoid spiders, slashing with his claws, which sliced through the webs like hot metal through butter. Then Chakotay snarled, as the scent of his enemy filled him. He sliced with one claw at the larger eye like stalks, decapitating them, the things blood spurting forth as it screeched with pain. The scent of its blood drove him, as he grabbed limbs and tore them from its body with as much ease as with the other things he had fought. In minutes this thing was nothing but mush, as he turned to see the other one was trying to take its prey and leave. 

“I don’t think so,” he snarled and leaped no clue to the distance he covered with ease as he landed on top of the thing. He sliced the webbing that held the woman, freeing her from its hold; she was on her own for the rest as he turned to kill this thing. 

The spider-creature pushed its body up and sideways, tossing Chakotay off, but he only landed on his feet, like a cat. His eyes gleamed with the sunlight, as his eyes narrowed on his opponent. “I don’t like bugs,” he snarled, and as this thing tried to get away, Chakotay grabbed the nearest bolder and lifted it with ease and tossed it on the thing, squishing it, though Chakotay lifted the bolder again and dropped it twice more to make sure. When he was satisfied that they were both dead, he stepped back, feeling the rage leave him. He was covered in their…blood. “Gross,” he replied, looking at himself. 

He then turned to see the woman was still struggling with the webs on her legs. He approached and watched her scramble back in fear. 

“I won’t hurt you,” he said as he knelt down, letting her calm down. That’s when it hit him…he wouldn’t hurt her…he had control. He looked up at her suddenly, feeling she had the answers, “I can think here…back on my ship…?”

It took her a few moments to realize he would not harm her and she relaxed, nodding, “Yes, its part of the conditioning they add when they know you’re a reject. They don’t want you leaving and using your…gifts,” she snorts, “So they make sure that you go mad to the point someone will either kill you or you are driven back here…to their zoo.”

“Zoo?”

“I promise to explain more…but please,” she begged looking at the web on her legs. 

Chakotay got up and extended his claws and sliced carefully at the webbing, freeing her. 

“How…how do you do that so easily?” she asked amazed, the reality of what she witnessed dawning on her. “You killed them…two of them, and you cut through their webs like they were…nothing?”

Chakotay shrugged, “I don’t know what they did to me, only that I am what you see. Why, can not the others…”

She snorted once more, “If we could defeat them so easily, we would not fear them so,” she stated. “Normally it would take a whole pack to take these two, more for some of the more…bigger variety,” she added.

“They get bigger?” he asked, with shock and dread. 

“Sadly they do. They also tend to work together, but not very well, they also turn on each other very quickly, where…our kind…tend not to be…so quick, though…” she left that open, knowing this man could figure it out himself. 

Chakotay nodded, he understood the ways of animals, “So, how many…tribes, are there?”

“I don’t have an exact count,” she replied as she got to her feet with Chakotay’s help. “There are dozens, a variety of many typical animal species, birds like me, cat like you…and others…and them.” 

Chakotay looked back over his shoulder and though his eyes were horrified at the sight, he only growled. “Are you going to be okay?” he asked when he turned back to her.

“Thanks to you, I will be. By the way, many of us take new names, a way of dealing with our new lives…I chose Airiya. 

“My name is Chakotay, and I will not change it, it is the only thing I have left of what my family gave me…I tend to honor that,” he replied firmly. Then he looked to the sky, “as I will try to honor the life they have given me…and walk the path they placed me on,” he stated, more for the spirits sake, then Airiya’s. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Chakotay, even under these horrid circumstances,” Airiya beamed. Then she turned, for she had sensed the other cats in the area approaching, “I should let you know, it is not common for other species to be…friends, though we do tend to help one another from time to time, it has become less as food grows in short supply and others appear prime catches,” she states, her eyes weary of the others approach. 

Chakotay places a gentle hand on her feathered shoulder, “You are my friend…my first here, I will not let harm come to you, so long as it is within my power,” he promised. 

Airiya thought about his words, and his actions and remained by his side as the others arrived, surrounding them on all three sides, only the cliff behind them. She saw Pron, the current leader of the feline pack and swallowed hard, for he held more to the theory that everything besides their own was fair game. He was taller than Chakotay, and equal in build, but she had never seen him perform the feats of strength as Chakotay had and used this as her source of calm as they drew in closer. 

************* (End of Part Six)

“How are they?” Janeway asked, concern in her eyes as the EMH came to make his report. 

“They’ll live,” he stated rather glumly. 

“But?”

“Lt. Torres is severely disfigured and it will take several treatments to correct all the scare damage, but I can fix it. The internal damage was corrected with surgery, another minute or two…” he shook his head, “But as I said she’ll live. I had to replace a few organs and will have to replace a few more, but her system needs a rest before I do that. The current ones are still able to function enough with support to keep her going, allowing her to rest up. I’ll finish her surgery tomorrow.” 

“And Tom?” 

“Lt. Paris will heal from his physical wounds much sooner than Lt. Torres, but as for the emotional ones…”

“The baby…” she gasped with sorrow. 

“The child didn’t have a chance, Captain…”

“Wasn’t there anything…?”

“You don’t understand, Captain. Yes, the damage done during Tom’s injury was a catalyst to its passing, but it would have died anyway.” 

Janeway stared at him, “What do you mean. You said that with some corrective surgery…”

“That Lt. Paris would be able to carry to term, yes. What I did not know until I performed an autopsy was that the child was missing key elements to its survival, such as a brain…”

She gasped, “How…how is that possible? The child was alive…”

“It was a creation, Captain, not a child. The aliens tampered with the fetus and the womb so much it caused major mutations. It was the womb that sustained it. I would have detected this sooner had I more time to focus on the Lieutenant,” he looked down in sorrow, one of many gestures that made him seem so real. “The Lieutenant does not know of this yet, he is still unconscious. Perhaps this news will bring some ease to the Commander,” he added. 

“It might, if he was still on board,” she replied, her anger, frustration and sorrow filling her voice. “After several attempts to get security to fire upon him, he must have realized we wouldn’t do it. Stun, as you know didn’t affect him. Instead of trying for an airlock, he stole a shuttle after managing to mess with our computers enough to keep us from stopping him. He went back to the planet, beamed himself down…no com badge, and sent the flyer back via autopilot. We’ve tried scanning for him, but…it’s worse then ever on that section of the planet. It’s like it’s got shielding or something,” she sighed. “Harry’s looking into it.

“Doctor, Lt. Paris is coming around now,” Ensign Parker said softly, before heading back to tend his duties. 

Janeway moved with the EMH to stand by Tom’s side, hoping to be there for him. She watched his eyes flutter open, his face pale, as he struggled to wake up. She took his hand, “Tom,” she called out gently. 

“Chakotay,” he called back, but not as a reply but as a need. 

“Tom, can you hear me?” 

Tom blinked and there was Janeway and the EMH standing over him. “Yes,” he replied, his throat dry. 

“Here, sip this,” the EMH ordered, giving Tom some water via a straw, especially made to only give small amount so the patient didn’t choke. 

Tom took a few sips and relaxed as the events that transpired returned, “Kota?” he suddenly asked, feeling different. He didn’t need to hear their words, their eyes said it all. “No,” he cried. “Ah, no. I can’t believe I let her down,” he sobbed. 

Janeway held his hand firmly, “You didn’t let her down, Tom.” She saw Tom’s disbelief in his eyes, “You could not let down someone who was never here,” she added, hoping to ease the pain. She knew this was a fine point she was going to push, but push it she would in hopes of helping Tom. 

“What…what do you mean?” he asked, puzzled by her words. 

She explained to him what the doctor told her, “So you see, she didn’t really arrive,” she said, choosing her words carefully. “Not yet, anyway.”

Tom looked confused as he listened, “Not yet?” 

“I’m sure you’ll have another chance at having a child Tom, and then…” she shrugged, not sure what else to say. 

Tom turned his teary puppy dog blues to the EMH, “Can I bare another child?” 

The Doctor not happy about this method of handling the loss, frowned, “Now that the womb is…free, I can fix it to proper parameters, however, since conception can not be natural…”

Tom’s eyes lit up slightly, “I’ll have to talk with Chakotay…Chakotay!” he shouted, as he recalled his love and what was happening before he lost consciousness. “Is he alright? He didn’t harm B’Elanna too much did he? He’d never forgive himself if he did,” he stated, his concern for Chakotay more than his ‘girlfriend’. 

Janeway and the EMH shared a look, both knowing they would have to look into this ‘connection’ between Chakotay and Tom some more. 

“I have to let him know I’m all right, he’ll go nuts…”

“Um…Tom,” she said slowly. 

Tom almost bolted up, but was held back by the Doctor, “You didn’t hurt him, did you? Please tell me you didn’t hurt him,” he begged. “He was just trying to protect me…”

“Lieutenant, he tossed you against a wall,” the Doctor snapped. 

“He didn’t mean to hurt me, he was angry with B’Elanna. She didn’t belong there, much less making claims on me. I should have stayed back, but…I thought I could calm him down,” Tom replied, guilt filling his eyes. “I knew how upset he’d be if he harmed her, no matter how wrong she was. He only wanted me away from her, I’m sure of it…”

“Tom, are you even…listening to yourself?” Janeway asked. 

Tom stopped his prattle and saw that they were bothered by his truths, so he silenced them. “Is he…?” his eyes stung with anticipation of more hurt. 

“He’s….fine,” she replied, “As far as I know,” she added. Seeing Tom’s next question in her eyes she explained what happened. 

“We have to go get him, let him know I’m alive, that he didn’t actually harm our daughter…” he said trying to push himself off the bed again. 

“You are not going anywhere,” the EMH stated. 

“Besides, no one is going back down ‘there’ again. Harry will find away around the shielding and we’ll beam him back. It’ll just take some time…”

“Time he’ll continue to believe I’m dead along with his daughter...” Tom insisted. 

“We’ll find him,” she stated firmly. 

“But, Captain…”

“I mean it, Lieutenant. As it is, you’re on bed rest and then you’re going to meet with Tuvok for a while,” she added. 

“For what?” 

“Lieutenant, don’t you think your…behavior toward the Commander is a bit…obsessive, like his toward you?” Janeway asked carefully. 

Tom looked puzzled, “He’s my mate, how should I act toward him or he I. Sure he needs to control his temper, but that’s not his fault, you said so yourself, Doc,” Tom replied logically. 

“You left this ship dating B’Elanna, Tom. Now you lay here stating Chakotay’s your mate, doesn’t that strike you as…odd?” she asked. 

“I know what you are thinking Captain, but it doesn’t matter to me why it is, it just is. I know it just as strongly…” he was going to say more, but stopped, his eyes taking on a strange look. “Damn,” he said, wiping his face, covering his eyes like he suddenly had a headache. “I do sound like him, don’t I?” 

He lay there for a second longer, then groaned, then turned to face the Captain, “My word, B’Elanna! Heavens, what’s wrong with me?” he cried softly, covering his face with his free hand. 

The EMH scanned Tom, “It’s possible that with the lack of alien hormones that they were pumping into his system, that he is able to come to terms with the conditioning they placed him through,” he stated to the Captain, seeing Tom’s distress as realization of his actions and words hit home.” 

“Is…is she going to be all right?” he asked with concern. 

“With time and more healing, she’s going to be fine, Tom,” Janeway assured him. 

“I can’t believe I…I laid here and said it was her fault…” he cried softly, again covering his face, pulling his hand from Janeway. “Oh man, I think they screwed me up good,” he moaned softly into his hands that were fully covering his face now. 

“Don’t worry, Tom. We’ll help you get over this. Right now, rest,” she said warmly. 

“Doc, how bad am I?” he inquired as he saw the Captain take a half step back.

“Your injuries were minimal from the throw; it was the internal bleeding form the womb that was the source of your condition. It’s now fully repaired, though as I said you’ll need more surgery if….”

“Ah, Doc, I don’t think that’s necessary,” he stated firmly. “And you’re right, perhaps some time with Tuvok is needed, especially if I start spouting like I was moments ago,” he added, looking apprehensive of his prior action. He then looked up at the Captain, “Do you think…do you think she’ll forgive me?” he asked, his eyes once again filling with tears. 

“I’m sure she will…with time. Now, do as the doctor tells you, and Tuvok will come by later tonight, okay?”

“Okay,” Tom replied meekly. He lay there quietly, his eyes closing, letting sleep take him. 

Janeway walked with the EMH to his office, “You think he’ll be okay, mentally?” 

“As I said, it’s possible that he’s breaking the conditioning. In some cases it can be that easy. Besides the fetus, it did appear that they did focus more on the Commander with their experiments, and even then he was still able to fight the conditioning to some degree. I’m sure it’s only a matter of time before he’s recovered completely.” 

“I want Tuvok to speak with him anyway,” she stated. 

“Of course, Captain.” He replied as she left. Then he moved back in to check on his sleeping patient only to not find him in bed. He turned around and saw Tom by the computer console. “Mr. Paris, what are you doing?” he demanded. 

Tom looked at him darkly, “Chakotay’s not the only one capable of fighting for his mate,” he stated with a quiet intensity. 

“Lieutenant, you, yourself realized moments ago that you are under the influence of the alien’s tampering,” he stated, then saw himself fizz in and out. 

Tom grinned, “I credit my award winning performance to my Father,” he stated as he danced his fingers over the computer controls. “It took me a moment to realize you’d sedate me if I kept speaking what was in my heart, so I gave you what you wanted. Now, if you excuse me, my mate needs me,” he stated firmly, then before the EMH faded away into cyber limbo, where Tom was sending him, he witnessed Tom vanished via the transporter beam, then he himself vanished.

*********** (End of Part Seven)

The group surrounded the two of them on all three sides, the cliff behind them, but Airiya stayed close to Chakotay, trusting his word that all would be well. 

“You are new here,” Pron growled, his voice booming, his eyes firm, as the others, male and female, hunched down and back, showing they recognized him as leader as well as his dominance. 

“Yes, I am,” stated Chakotay firmly, though he didn’t meet Pron’s eyes, not wanting to challenge him, he was not interested in leading anyone. 

“Fate has placed you among us, you will have to learn our way if you are to survive,” he snarled, eyeing Chakotay up and down, not caring for him…he was strong in build and pleasing to the eyes; a temptation to the females. He would have to deal with this one fast. “Why are you playing with your supper?” he snarled, eyeing Airiya with a deadly glare. 

Chakotay understood what was happening to a degree, “I speak with my friend, nothing more,” he stated as easily as he could, taking no posture against Pron. 

Pron, not the patient kind, swiped at Airiya and was startled to find her quickly pulled behind the newcomer. “I have chosen our next meal, are you defying me…already?” 

Chakotay now looked up, meeting his gaze, “I don’t want your position,” he snapped. 

“Oh, and why not? Every ‘male’ wants to lead, if they can?” Pron taunted. “They want choice of the prime females…”

“I have a mate!” Chakotay snapped, then his eyes filled with pain as recollection dawned on him…he ‘had’ a mate. “I had a mate,” he corrected in a softer voice. “I do not want another,” he stated, looking up at Pron, the truth clear in his eyes. 

“I’m sure that will change,” Pron snarled. 

“I would be careful if I were you, Pron,” Airiya warned with some smugness in her voice, for she knew Chakotay did not want to fight. She saw it in his eyes as well as the pain when he spoke of his mate…something happened, something bad, and he didn’t need this crap. “If he can take ‘two’ insectoids on his own, he surely can take you.” 

Pron snarled, “What are you squawking about bird?”

“Look for yourself,” she replies, gesturing to the corpses and the blood on Chakotay’s body and the webbing on near her feet. 

“The kill is fresh,” a female lioness replied as she inspected the remains. Her amber eyes suddenly looking at Chakotay with awe and …as was typical in feline behavior, sexual interest. 

Pron noticed the gaze and growled, but he also took notice of the two things that laid dead and glared at Chakotay, “Your ‘really’ killed those things…yourself?” 

“I don’t want your position,” Chakotay replied, hoping to make it clear that he didn’t need to be challenged; he gave any claim up with ease. 

Just then a noise that sounded like a horn filled the air and everyone was up on their feet, the fur on their bodies standing…something was wrong. 

The group turned to move back the way they came when one of their own scrambled up the side, his breath harsh as he looked at Pron, “One got in the camp…took a cub…”

“Which one?” demanded the woman who had investigated the dead things. 

It didn’t take a genius to decipher that look or the meaning of her roar of fury and pain. “Samak,” she cried and was going to take off when she was held firm. “I must save my son!” she shouted at those who held her. 

“We don’t even know where it is,” Pron stated, the grief true in his eyes. 

“Airiya…?” Chakotay asked, hoping she understood what he wanted. 

She looked at the other who wanted her for a meal moments ago, then Chakotay, “For you…my friend,” she stated, and took a leap off the cliff and into the air. 

“And what do ‘you’ plan to do?” Pron challenged. 

Chakotay met his look evenly, “I am told that they do not kill their prey right way, and that there is a chance the child lives…if so…” he swallowed the pain of loss in his gut…he would morn later, it was the Spirits call that he try to save ‘this’ child, as more penance for causing the death of his own. “If so, I will try and save them…or die trying,” he finished. 

“It’s that way,” Airiya called out, pointing with her wing. “But I am not sure how you…” 

Everyone stood still, though not by choice, as Chakotay sprinted away from them. He was fast, very fast, and moved away before they could react. 

“Damn,” Airiya replied, seeing him move with grace and speed over the land as if through the air, leaping over rocks and ravines with ease, slowing for nothing. She gathered her thoughts, seeing the others trailing, and moved down to lead Chakotay to the creature that was also moving fast, another thing normal in the insectoids favor…until now. 

She pointed the way, watching Chakotay make leaps without hesitation, which others would not even dare try. //Either he is unaware of what he is doing or looking to die,// she thought, seeing him leap the 50 foot chasm, never slowing in his step as he approached, or otherwise, once he landed…on his feet. She flew down closer and glimpsed his face; it was set and determined…focused; he had the things scent and didn’t need her anymore, but she stayed….just in case. 

Now that Chakotay new what these things smelled like, he knew where it was once he caught its scent on the wind. His eyes also picked up it’s scraping marks from it’s passing this way, as he ran cattycorner to it’s trail, wanting to come upon it from the side, not behind, sure that it was expecting that. 

He felt his body moving, the blood flowing, his breathing still even as he moved, giving no thought to how that should not be the case as he moved like the wind, pushing himself to go faster, //have to catch it before it gets back to it’s lair,// he thought, believing that if he did, he ‘could’ save the child…//I will save this one…I will!// his mind chanted as he leaped another bolder and then edged the ravine, only a 30 foot drop, since he had been making his way downward at an angle. He trailed the edge, spotting the foul thing, its webbed buddle struggling under its jaws. It moved fast, but as Chakotay observed, he noticed it did not know he was there, nor was it moving erratically, //it believes its gotten away,// he mused darkly, ready to clarify this things wrongful thinking. 

As Chakotay neared the end of the ledge where he had to choose to jump it or drop, he took his leap, never slowing, and landed on the insectoid, his weight and the distance crushing it to the ground, though it did not kill it. The fury was once more upon him and he tore into the thing recalling all the anger and pain he felt the moment he realized he had killed his Tom…his child. It was a fire that blazed through him as his claws and teeth blazed through the thing with pitiful ease. 

It was the small whimper of pain that brought back his sanity, making him realize what was in his mouth…and he spit it out. Slowly he moved to the small bundle and sliced as carefully as possible at the webbing. It revealed a small being…catlike like him and the others. He looked at the small figure, his eyes stinging with many emotions, but pushed them aside, for he could sense the child’s distress as it did not move now. He looked upward, “Airiya!” 

She flew down with no fear of this warrior, who she believed would be a mark of much change here…a mark for the better. “The webbing causes a paralysis, you need to bath the child…this way,” she said and took to the air again, making sure he followed her. 

With extreme care, Chakotay picked up the child, his heart aching at his small size and still form. He held the boy close to his chest as tears fell, but he pushed forward, focusing on the boy and Airiya. He followed her to a large pound of water, but she landed near a small one. 

“Here, this one is safe,” she stated firmly. 

Chakotay didn’t argue or question as he used the water to wash the boy’s body, seeing the tiny fur hair thicken. When the boy started mewing and struggling, he looked like a large kitten, and he couldn’t help but smile with relief. 

“He’ll be fine now,” Airiya stated warmly, her eyes beaming her joy at their success. 

“He’s so…small,” he commented, awed by the young one. 

She chuckled, “Most children are.” 

Chakotay looked up at her, “They…they did this to…”

She understood his question and shook her head no, “The children here are born here, only adults come to us the way you did,” she replied. 

This caused mixed feelings for Chakotay. It was good that the people made a life here, but to bring children into such a foul environment, //But if life it to continue, children is a must,// he answered himself. 

The boy opened his eyes and cried for a short while before falling asleep from pure exhaustion. Chakotay stood up; the tiny puddle now a foul green from the poison that dissolved in it. “Is the water worthless now?” he asked, pointing down to it. 

“Till tomorrow or the next day, then the green will go and it will be fine again,” she replies. 

“Good,” he nodded. “Then I’m going to go get clean,” he stated and handed the child over to her and started to the larger pound. 

“Don’t!” 

He stopped, “Why…” then he recalled the things ambushed their prey at water holes and other needed resources. Being that he was sticky from all the dried blood since he refused to…clean himself…and he smelled, was cause to trigger his temper, though only to a slow burn. 

He turned to face the water and searched its barren shores, while smelling the air. “It’s ‘in’ the water,” he growled. 

“Yes, and it’s a big one. Thankfully it needs the water to survive so doesn’t come out much. Another reason the…tribes, as you put it, fight. There are few water sources untouched by those things.”

“Then we should work together to be rid of them, not fight each other,” he growled, not meaning to at her, but he couldn’t help it, it was his…way now.

Thankfully she understood, “Well, as I told you, it took many to take on the ones you take down with ease, we were not able to…defeat the larger ones without…heavy losses. It became easier to leave them be if possible.” 

“Then they will win, for while they control your resource, you will divide among yourselves, making easier prey for them, thus they will grow and you will dwindle,” he snapped. 

“But what can we do, if the leaders will not listen?”

Chakotay glared at the water then looked back at her, “Strike first,” he replied with determination and fire and something dark, in his eyes. 

************** (End of Part Eight) 

Airiya saw the darkness and quickly figured out what lay under Chakotay’s desire to take on the creature in the pound. Reacting quickly, she moved in front of him before he could take off toward the water and forced the child into his hands. It was a gamble, but she believed she had seen enough of his heart to risk using the child as a pawn in this game. “If you want to get yourself killed, that’s your business, but don’t drag me into it,” she squawked. 

The rough handling stirred the child as he started crying. By instinct, Chakotay shifted the boy in his arms and started soothing him, for a moment all thoughts of destroying the other thing gone from his mind, as he focused on soothing the small life in his arms. He looked up at Airiya and knew that this was what she meant to happen. “Thank you,” he said in a barely audible voice, knowing that had she not done this, he would have been foolish and try to take on whatever it was that lay waiting in the pound. 

“If you want to get clean, I know a place that’s safe and in the direction of the others. Then, if you wish, you can tell me why you wish to die, when you could do so much good for us?” 

Chakotay was not sure how he wanted to respond to that so remained silent as he followed his new friend, feeling the warmth of the small cub in his arms, and felt the overwhelming ache in his chest. He said he’d accept the path the spirits placed him on, yet he wanted to join Tom and his daughter. //Spirits, when did I love him ‘this’ much?// he wondered, as his feet moved with a mind of their own. 

The water area was not far and the child once again slept soundly, as Chakotay handed the bundle once again over to Airiya. “Answer me something,” he stated as he cupped some water in his hand to wash with, for he didn’t want to ruin it by dipping himself into it. “These…creators. Outside of physical DNA tampering, have they ever…I mean…can they control behavior to the point of…making you love someone?” he asked, unsure of how to do so but directly. 

Airiya blinked at him, taken by his strange question. “I know about the madness, but as far as I have ever come to know is that is the extent of it, why?” 

Chakotay continued to wash himself as best he could as he thought about what to share, and figured that since he was going to be here awhile, he needed to trust his new friend, and her wisdom could help. Slowly he told her his story, of the change in attitude that angered him so, but how it became stronger and stronger, and the final result it had. Chakotay splashed some water on his face too keep any tears at bay, when he finished talking. 

“From what I know, the madness is only designed to intensify what is already inside you, brought forward by the changes…nothing more. Is it that…impossible to think that you already had feelings for…your Tom?” she asked, knowing her new friend needed to deal with this before being able to move on. Life here was difficult enough without such horrid burdens of the past lingering. Besides, she was convinced that Chakotay could help make a difference here, not only by his gifts, but his spirit. 

Chakotay was silent for a few moments as he was faced with this thought and the truth. “No, no it’s not impossible,” he finally said with some relief at knowing this as well as the pain. Pain because of the hurt he gave his Tommy before…he splashed his face again. Then suddenly a strange feeling came over him, a feeling that he understood as it grew stronger. “Ah, you might want to stand back,” he snorted with a half grin as the feeling grew. 

Not sure why he said to do this, she looked at him puzzled, but stepped back as he had requested, only to see him shake his body, like any animal, to get the water out of his fur. She couldn’t help but laugh, for Chakotay’s fur, though short and very close to his skin in length and color, now looked like little blotches…he looked like the cub did…adorable, she laughed. 

“This is not funny,” he growled. 

“Oh, yes it is,” she laughed even more, only to be joined by Chakotay who had to agree. 

Using his fingers to comb his…fur down, for he refused to use his tongue, he straitened himself up. He caught the smell of the others on the wind in the distance. Fixing himself up once more, he took a look at his dirty pants and hoped they would last, since it was all he had, his pants, underwear and boots, his shirt gone way of rags earlier. He then lifted the sleeping child in his arms and started in the direction he knew the others were coming. “Please go inform them that the child is safe, since it will be a while before we meet up,” he stated, suddenly sensing the distance he covered, though his mind could not really comprehend it all yet. 

Airiya beamed warmly at her new friend, “Very well, then I will return to help guide you back. Just follow that ravine wall till I return,” she replied pointing to a west wall, then took off. 

Chakotay held the small boy gently in his arms and started walking, his mind full of thoughts, mostly what Tom’s and his daughter would have looked like, as he caressed the sleeping child, and softly cried, no longer able to deny the hurt within him. 

************

Tom was no fool, even if others accused him of it. He beamed himself to a secure area and gathered what he thought would be needed to track down his love. He packed a medical kit, extra set of clothes for himself and Chakotay, a tricorder, food, water, and extra cells for the pulse riffle he was going to take with him. He knew that the others were around and he would not go down so easily, and if need be, he’d kill them all to save his mate. 

Once he was sure he had all he needed, he checked to see the status of things, having hidden his bio signature, and ditching is com badge in sickbay. All seemed well, Tuvok was still on shift, so would not have gone to sickbay, and there didn’t appear to be any report to security, so played with the computer once more and verified the general location where Chakotay beamed down from the reports. Then he locked in the coordinates and beamed himself down. 

The place was a barren waste land, with high stone walls, like some of the canyons he’d seen on earth and other places he’d been too. He pulled out his tricorder and scanned the area, and found the readings strange…there was high electronic waves all about, //The shielding,// he mused. There were also different types of life forms all about in various directions, none human.   
//He’s not human anymore…moron!// he growled at himself. //Perhaps you are stupid. You should have gotten a DNA sample form sickbay…//he sighed mentally, but knew it was too late. He closed his eyes and relaxed as best he could, for he felt tired, his body did just have surgery not that long ago, but he was still determined to find his love. It was a strange sensation, but he was suddenly sure that if he headed east, he’d find him…that he was…close by. 

With a deep grin, he set off eastward, setting the pulse riffle on heavy stun, one setting off from kill, somewhat aware of the eyes upon him as he moved on ward. 

**********

The sound of a grunt and a whimper caught his ear as he strode easily down the long ravine passage way. He smelled the air and could sense the distress and the…fear. The one that was emanating it was not of the insectoids though one was near by, nor of Airiya’s or he guess now, his own, kind…it was different. He quickened his pace and instead of moving straight he turned left and down a ways until he spotted the problem. 

A person, who looked like a bear in nature, was trapped under some fallen rocks, and the smaller one of the two was trying to move them, but was no match for the boulders that held the other captive. Chakotay sniffed the air, and felt his fur lift…that thing was coming closer, //it also must have detected the fear or heard the sounds of distress,// he mused. Knowing he could not let another die, he leaped with ease over a few large rocks, the child only shifting slightly, but never waking. 

By the look in the smaller one’s eyes, Chakotay could see it was a child, perhaps a teen in years, as…he, yes, by the smell, both were male, as he was coming to learn, turned with fear at his arrival. 

“Stay away,” the older one growled, his own fear of harm coming to the boy while he was trapped evident. 

“I am here to help,” he stated easily. “And before you argue that I am not one of your tribe, listen carefully. One of those insectoids is close and is heading this way and will arrive soon. If I am willing to trust your young one to look after this cub as I help you, so no one will die this day, than can ‘you’ not trust me as well?” 

The bear like male looked at the cub in Chakotay’s arms and saw that it was true; his boy could easily kill it with but one claw swipe. This along with the look of sincerity in the stranger’s eyes and the knowledge that one of those things had to be close, helped him to decide quickly, “Very well…”

“Chakotay,” he stated as he leaped down and gently handed the sleeping cub to the boy. 

“I am Burang, and that is my son clover…ah…his mother named him,” he stated with a touch of…embarrassment. 

Chakotay only smiled warmly, and then sniffed…it was closer, coming from the south. “Clover, stay over there, it’s coming from the south. If things look bad, head back to the ravine and take a left and search the skies for a birdwoman, her name is Airiya and a friend who ‘will’ help you, okay?”

The young bear boy nodded yes and moved to where directed to and held the cub gently as he watched the strange lion man move to aid his father. 

“Are you hurt?” Chakotay asked as he carefully started moving some of the smaller boulders, knowing that if he was not careful, they would roll further inward and possibly crush Burang. 

“Not too much,” Burang replied. “I think my foot may be broken, but beyond that, I feel well.”

“Good,” he replied sincerely, lifting one of the heavier boulders with little effort. 

“Papa!”

Chakotay sensed it just as the boy shouted…it arrived. Chakotay turned to see the insectoid thing…this one more scorpion in design move in quickly…seeing two young and one trapped prey. //Oh no you don’t,// his mind growled. He took the boulder he had in his hand and tossed it at the thing, knocking it back fifteen feet, trapping it, but only slightly. It would be free soon enough. 

Chakotay turned back around and grabbed another boulder, allowing Burang able to help himself free, as Chakotay turned to deal with this thing…it was free. “Stay back,” he growled at the boy, who wanted to move to his father. Chakotay tossed the heavy stone at the thing, but was surprised to see it use it’s tail and bat it back toward him; he ducked and rolled, glad that it missed Burang and the children. This really pissed him off as he came up snarling, his tail whipping with fury, the tiny whiskers about his nose twitching. 

Burang used his own strength to move the lesser boulders away from him, now that Chakotay had amazingly moved the others with such ease, it was almost scary. Though he hurried his efforts to be free, he kept an eye on the battle taking place before him, as he saw Chakotay, teeth showing, tail twitching, claws extended, leap with deadly accuracy toward the large scorpion creature and laid a severe blow to its mid-section. 

After the thing stopped its foul screech, it tried to use its pincher like claws to stab at Chakotay who was too fast for it, leaping around with lighting speed and grace akin of his kind. Then it brought its deadly tail into the action, hitting the ground near Chakotay so hard, it exploded the earth, sending Chakotay and rocks sailing. 

Burang turned to see his son, acting quickly, shift around and use his body to shield the cub as rocks pelted him from the blow. “Clover!” 

Only slightly stunned, Chakotay rolled out of the way as another pincher claw came crashing down at him. He rolled to his feet and with a glance was glad to see Clover lean up and indicate he was alright, but the cub was awake…and crying, sensing the fear and danger. “I just got him to sleep,” he snarled, his eyes turning deadly as he turned back to face the thing. He roared with fury and pounced, leaping on its side, sinking his teeth into the hard shell like skeleton, and pulling a piece back with animal fury, then stabbed inward with his claws of his right hand, the left, anchored deep in to it to maintain his hold. 

Burang was loose, and he was right, his left foot was broken, but he made himself move anyway to see that his son and the cub were really alright. He was glad that his son only sustained a few bruises and the cub safe…though rightly scared. 

*******

It echoed through the canyon, but he knew that roar as well as he knew his own name…it was Chakotay…and he was furious! “You mess with Chakotay you mess with me,” he snarled, though it would not be anywhere as impressive as Chakotay’s would be. He followed his gut and started running until he came to a ravine passage. He looked up and spotted in the distance a large thing with wings in the air, heading in what could be the same direction his love was. Not sure if it was friend or foe that was arriving, he started running, ignoring his bodies signals that he really should have remained in the biobed in sickbay. 

************

The taste of this thing was foul and he spit it out as he dug in deeper with his claws as this thing tried to shake him off. He shifted his position, so he was not in easy reach of the pincher claws, while keeping an eye out for the deadly tail, unsure if this thing would risk stinging itself, since scorpions were not immune to its own poison. 

He swiped it with his claw, drawing out more screeches and the thing ‘was’ stupid enough to try and use its tail. Chakotay leaped and grabbed its tail safely behind the stinger and forced it downward with all his fury, stabbing the thing with it. Then he leaped off, landing on his feet, a good twenty feet away, staring at it, and ready for its attack or its death…it died. 

“Amazing,” Burang stated, for he was impressed, for if it had been him alone, it would have been very difficult to defeat the thing…if at all. He would have tried to hurt it enough to slow it down and escape with his son…most tried to use distance as a key to survival, though even that was becoming more and more difficult, for there were more and more of those things about. “I am in debt to you, Chakotay…thank you.”

Chakotay eased his stance, smelling the death of it in the air, and then turned to face Burang, glad he was free. “No need, I am only glad I was able to help,” almost instantly calming himself, a strange sensation when he mentally took note of it. 

“Four…that is the fourth one this day alone!” Airiya stated in awe as she landed near by. 

The others jumped at her arrival, but did not react further for they recalled that Chakotay had mentioned a bird woman who was a friend. Then they looked at the strong lion male that had saved them, Burang speaking in awe himself, “Four? You killed four…by yourself?” 

“He sure did!” Airiya stated with pride. “But…” she looked at him warmly, “He’s got himself all dirty again,” she teased. 

A noise form the top of the small ravine wall, only ten feet high at this particular point of the canyon, caught everyone’s attention…the others were here.

 

*********** (End of part nine)

A noise form the top of the small ravine wall, only ten feet high at this particular point of the canyon, caught everyone’s attention, though Chakotay already smelled them coming. He looked up to see the tribe of…his kind, approaching and then leaping down. The lioness looked at him, the dead scorpion and then around…seeing the bear child had her cub. “Give him to me!” she demanded. 

“Hey, how about a thank you,” Chakotay chided. “Those bruises he’s sporting he got protecting your son…something he did ‘not’ have to do,” he stated to remind her of the harsh ways these people had established, as well as the humanity that was still within them. 

Feeling properly chastised, she lowered her eyes, “I am sorry,” she stated to Chakotay with respect, normally given to a leader of their tribe, and then turned to the boy, “forgive me, but I have been filled with fear of his loss since he was taken by one of the insectoids. Please,” she asked opening her arms to hold her son. 

The young bear looked at his father who nodded yes, before moving cautiously toward the woman and placing the crying cub in her arms, and then moved back quickly to his father’s side. 

“Hmm, first birds, then bears, what’s next…you going to invite one of…them…to dinner?” Pron growled as he pointed at the dead scorpion. 

“Watch it, Pron, he’s already killed four today and still has plenty of fight in him,” Airiya squawked, a tone of protectiveness strong within.

“Perhaps we should settle this here and now,” Pron snarled, his eyes dark with jealousy at being challenged in such a manner. 

“I told you, I don’t want your position,” he growled back. “If you fight me, I will fight back, and…even if I win, I still will not take your place…leaving no one to lead. So, you can dwell in your ‘basic’ emotions or rise above them and understand that no mater what ‘they’ did to us, we are ‘not’ animals.” 

“Pron, he saved my son, he save these people…he ‘saved’ the bird woman,” the lioness said softly, trying to ease her leader. “You have been a good leader, and we let you rule, not because you can defeat a challenger, but because you care about us…please. We could use another protector in the village.” 

Pron understood her words, but his jealousy and the remembrance of how the females looked at Chakotay irked him like nothing before. “Perhaps if he wasn’t so pretty to look at,” he snarled and leaped forward…only to be knocked on his ass from the explosion that occurred suddenly on the ground before him. 

“Go near him and I fry you,” Tom snarled, the rifle pointing directly at Pron. 

The group had been so intensely focused they didn’t notice the arrival of the strange pale man, since his smell was light compared to others in this world. Chakotay turned and paled when he saw Tom standing there then let a huge smile cross his face. “Tom!” he cried out with joy. 

With his lightning speed he moved to Tom and hugged him tightly, being very aware not to do him harm…never again to be so foolish. “You’re alive!” he shouted with joy as he swung his mate around then hugged him some more, placing kisses along his cheeks. Then he settled Tom back on his feet, and met Tom’s eyes, “Oh, Tom. I am so…so sorry,” he said, the guilt over taking him as well as awkwardness since this was the most intimate the two men have ever been. 

“It was an accident,” Tom said softly, finally able to caress his love’s face and feel the soft texture of light fur on bronze skin and loving the sensation. He also notice the madness was gone and though wondered why, was simply glad to see his Tay thinking clearly and not hating him. 

“Tom…the…the baby?” he asked softly, wondering if all was well or only Tom. 

Tom gave a half smile as he continued to caress his love, “We have much to talk about, but first…kiss me, show the others who I am” he stated with hooded eyes that was filled with desire. 

Still feeling a bit awkward, Chakotay held Tom closer, but seeing the desire and…love, in Tom’s eyes, he dared to lean in and kiss his love…gently; it would be their first kiss and it needed to be such. Then he leaned back and grinned, “You are my mate,” he stated firmly, then he turned to face the others, his eyes blazing, “THIS is ‘my’ mate, Pron,” he snarled, making it clear that if anyone messed with Tom would have to deal with him. “I want for no other!” 

“Chakotay stated earlier to me this day; that so long as we stay divided among ourselves, the others will remain in control and we will fall before them. I’ve been here a long…long time, and have seen…he is right. We need to unite if  
we are to defeat them,” Airiya stated firmly. “But if you are too busy fighting among yourself, how can you be any use to anyone?” she asked, looking at Pron. 

Chakotay saw Pron was thinking over his situation, as the others stood back, waiting his lead. In the mean time he saw Burang looked pained and recalled his injuries, “Tom, by any chance you did you bring a bone knitter?” 

“I brought an advance med kit,” Tom smiled, feeling in heaven as Chakotay kept him close and there was no longer any animosity between them. “Why?” 

Chakotay slowly moved himself and Tom toward the bears. “Tom, this is Burang and his son, Clover. Burang may have broken his foot from a rockslide that trapped him a few moments ago.” 

Tom placed down his rifle and got the kit. 

“A trap that would have proven fatal for both myself and my son had not Chakotay come and aided us, taking on that,” he stated, pointing to the large dead scorpion. 

Tom’s face paled, “You…you fought that?” he asked, and then noticed the spots of greenish blood on his love’s body. 

“It’s the fourth insectoid he’s killed today, saving the cub Samak, this father and son and myself,” Airiya stated with pride. “By the way, my name is Airiya and it is a true honor to meet the mate of Chakotay,” she stated formally, giving a slight bow of her head. 

Tom looked up, his face full of concern, “Four?” 

Chakotay knelt down next to his mate, “Yes…four. Tom, I know…I know you are a free spirited being, but I truly wish you to stay close to me…there are many of those things and they can strike from just about anywhere. Please, just until you return to the ship…”

“I’m not going back to Voyager,” Tom stated firmly as he gathered himself, and retrieved the medical scanner and started scanning Burang’s foot, sensing what was about to happen. 

“Tom, you can’t stay here…it’s too dangerous. You’re not even…prepared to survive out here,” he stated in retort. 

“Then I will have to stay close as you say. As for going back, I’m not. I didn’t bring a com badge either,” he stated looking up at his love. “I go where you go…that simple. If you go back…I go back. If you stay…I stay…get it?”

“Tom…” 

“Chakotay,” called Pron interrupting their discussion. 

Chakotay turned to face Pron, having never forgotten his presence, letting Tom tend Burang’s foot. “Yes?” 

Pron stood tall, squaring his shoulders and met Chakotay’s eyes. “First, I apologize for challenging your honor,” he stated evenly and sincerely. “Second, Koreyna is right, we do need more protectors among us, as you are right…we are not…fully the animals they tried to make us to be.”

“Thank you, Pron,” he stated evenly and formally, giving him respect due his position, since he was trying to use it wisely. 

“You and your mate are welcome among us,” he smiled slightly, though sincerely. “As for the others,” he said looking at them then back to Chakotay. “We have been divided for some time and I am not sure if unification if possible, but a worthy idea none the less. I for one am tired that those things hold power over us.”

“If nothing else, we need to work as one to rid ourselves of the things that hold our main resources, like water,” Chakotay stated. “I happen to…still…be quiet found of baths,” he grinned. Then Chakotay’s stomach growled. 

Everyone laughed, more at the ease of tension than anything else, as Airiya moved forward. “Go get some food and rest, my friend. I will meet you back where we first met tomorrow morning…yes?” 

Chakotay smiled, his life feeling a lot lighter than it had so many hours ago. “Yes, that would be good. Perhaps ‘we’ could all meet and talk…yes?” he asked, looking at Burang, who was amazed to see Tom’s skill and the machine he was using to heal him. He looked and nodded. Yes…I will be there at…?”

“Star peak,” Airiya clarified for them. 

“I will be at Star Peak three hours after sunrise.” 

“That sounds good,” Chakotay smiled, then looked at Pron and recalled that he should not be making such plans if he was just a member of this new tribe. He shifted his smile down and gave a slight nod to Pron, “forgive me, I forget myself,” he stated as respectfully as he could. 

Pron’s face was closed as he watched the others converse and Chakotay’s respectful manner toward him. “This was your idea, I am acceptable that you coordinate it…with me,” he stated evenly. Then he looked at Burang and Airiya, “three hours after sunrise is acceptable.” 

The others nodded in agreement. 

“Burang, if you are well, I will send a few of my men to escort you to your home, as I show Chakotay and his mate to ours,” Pron stated a bit more at ease. 

“Thank you, that would be good,” Burang replied warmly. Then he looked down at Tom who was packing his bag, “You are a very good healer, Tom. There are many that could use your skill…” he looked up at Pron, “if that is alright with you…” then looked at Chakotay, “and you?”

“I am sure something can be arranged,” Pron stated evenly, looking to Chakotay since Tom was his mate. 

Chakotay glanced at his love and saw the willingness before meeting Pron’s eyes, “Yes, I am sure we can work something out.” 

“Good, then let us be off,” Pron stated. 

“I will keep watch from the sky, and will return home after seeing both ‘tribes’ home safely,” she stated, liking Chakotay’s word for the different groups of people. 

Chakotay helped Tom up and took his pack, seeing the tiredness in his beautiful eyes, and then looked to his new friend, whose eyes were similar to his loves. “Thank you, Airiya…for…everything,” he smiled.

“My pleasure,” she replied softly, then flapped her wings and was gone into the air. 

Burang and Clover moved off with five of the others, leaving Chakotay alone with Pron and five more. The woman whose son he had saved stepped forward and gave a warm greeting, “I am Koreyna, and you already know my son, Samak,” she bowed slightly again. “For his life, I am forever in your debt…thank you.” Then she stepped back to stand with Pron. 

“Since you are new here, you will find things… life different than as it was before, this I am sure. You already know I am Pron, leader of this group. I again welcome you Chakotay and your mate…Tom. This way,” he stated, no longer seeing any need for words and leaped up the ravine wall with ease as did the others, leaving Tom and Chakotay at the bottom. 

Tom sighed, “Seems either he has not totally accepted you as he has said or he’s quickly forgotten that I’m not…”

“Gifted?” Chakotay smiled teasingly, his eyes once again beaming with the joy that Tom was well. He could not wait to know more about their soon to be child. 

“Yeah…gifted,” Tom chuckled, then sighed, he was feeling very tired. 

“Tom, you have plenty of gifts of your own…don’t you forget it…”

Tom’s eyes glowed, “Thanks Tay, but I think they’ll leaving without us,” he stated, nodding his head upward where the others had moved from sight. 

Chakotay nodded as he placed the backpack on and then shouldered the rifle, “I know it’s not your preferred method of travel, but…for tonight?” he asked, his arms open. 

Tom gave a small grin, “Your right, not my preferred method of travel, but I’d be a fool to turn down any reason to be in your arms after going through so much to be in them.” 

Gently he picked his Tommy up…he smelled different, but still him. He would think about it later after they were settled, fed and rested. He let his eyes meet Tom’s and let the truth shine in them, “I’m sorry for how I behaved earlier, for I’ve come to understand that I really do love you Tommy.” 

“Oh, Tay…” Tom moaned as he leaned in and kissed his love, letting it deepen as the passion filled him. 

“Are you planning to camp here for tonight?” Koreyna shouted downward. 

Chakotay broke the kiss a huge grin on his face, “Coming,” he shouted and took a step back to prepare for his leap upward. 

“Not yet you aren’t…but you will,” Tom purred into his love’s ear as they started their journey to their new home. 

************* (End of Chapter Ten)

Tom was not able to keep to his word as he was asleep in Chakotay’s arms before they were half way to their destination. Chakotay kept aware of his motions, assuring his Tommy rested as they traveled. Now he stood at the edge of the area his ‘tribe’ had designated as their territory and home. There were a small series of caves, which Koreyna informed him were plenty in different sections of the various ravines and mountains. From a quick scan there were over forty individuals visible to the eye and he could smell more, but was not able to process them all to get a count…this smell sense was just too new to him for that.

Pron introduced him and Tom…his ‘mate’ to the group that showed to see the new comers and then left Koreyna to tend to his settling as he went to attend his family and ‘females’. Chakotay overheard the whispers and knew the rumor mill was in full gear tonight. 

Koreyna showed him a far cave, on the upper levels near the top; “These are the safer of the caves, though others still care to dwell lower, I…being…one,” she stated, indicating she was now going to change her view and her location. “We don’t have much in the way of extras, but it is not uncommon for newcomers to arrive, though it has been…years since one of ‘our’ kind showed. I will see to it you have what is needed to eat and rest this night and the morning. When you are rested and ready, I will see to it you are given opportunity to make you and your mate comfortable and know what is needed to survive here.”

“You are most kind,” Chakotay said softly, holding Tom close to him, still in his arms, as he slept. 

“I can do no less for the one who saved my son,” she stated very much in a manner like one from his ‘old’ tribe, as she bowed her head. “I shall return soon,” she stated warmly and seriously, as if tending a sacred duty and left. 

Chakotay sat down near the entrance and held his love…his love, //Wow,// he mused, having truly come to terms with his emotions for the young man in his arms. //All this time you’ve right before my eyes…was I blind?// he wondered, a hand gently caressing the soft locks of gold then the creamy pale skin, in awe of the love that flowed through him and the beauty he finally was able to witness…Tom looked like an angel. 

Koreyna was true and fast to her word, bringing blankets, pillows and some stew and water. She left them at the entrance, said her goodnights and was gone with haste to tend her own, and sensing that the new couple wanted their time…even in sleep. 

Chakotay hated putting Tom down, but it was needed so he could make their pallet. The weather was warm, though cooler with the night air, and so only kept one blanket for a cover. Then, feeling more exhausted then anything, put the stew aside and moved Tom to the pallet and curled up to him, Tom safe by the wall. He pressed his body gently to Tom to keep him warm and simply feel him; it was then that he realized that if he thought about it…he could control the movement of his tail…he chuckled more to himself, //Wild.// 

Sleep easily crept up on him as he nuzzled Tom’s soft hair with his cheek, taking in Tom’s presence, his feel, his smell, his very being…it was wonderful. 

Only way…way back in his subconscious did he recall he and Airiya still needed to talk…why she referred to this place as a zoo along with other things; he sensed she had answers too, but time and unfounded trust at that moment did not permit the conversation to take place. 

//They can wait…they can all wait…Tommy comes first from now on,// he decided as sleep finally won out. 

****************

Tom woke up to the warmth of a strong body curled next to him, and he felt the softness…like fur upon his skin. He curled deeper in the embrace that surrounded him, smiling, as he became aware of who held him…his Chakotay. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw bright amber eyes looking at him and they shined with…love…for him. “Morning,” he whispered. 

“Afternoon, you mean,” Chakotay smiled softly, caressing his Tommy’s golden hair. 

Tom’s eyes grew wide, “Noon? But…you were supposed to meet the others…?” he stopped, thinking that perhaps Chakotay did meet them, he just overslept. “I guess I was tired,” he replied, a bit embarrassed. 

Chakotay nuzzled his hair, and hugged him a bit tighter, but very much aware of his strength. “Airiya visited me first thing this morning, thinking I might need a guide to the location. I told her I was staying with you, since you were not well and needed your rest, but that the others could still meet and talk…”

“Tay, you didn’t have too…” Tom started to protest, but was gently hushed by Chakotay’s finger on his lips. 

“Yes I did. You are my mate and my ‘first’ priority…everything else is a far second,” he stated firmly. “I could sooner will myself to live without air than change that,” he added for Tom’s understanding. He then shifted and slid his body down so he was now face to face with is love. “I’m sorry things came about so strangely, but I can not help how I feel, especially understanding that it ‘is’ me who feels it…no one making me. Tom…I love you, as I claim you as mine, I am yours,” he vowed. Then gently leaned in and kissed the soft firm lips that had beckoned him since he first woke this morning. 

Tom melted into the kiss, as he felt the love and passion within the touch of his mate’s lips. Tom gave a soft moan, having desired this moment for what seemed forever. He knew that he and Chakotay had had their differences, and he also knew that deep down he had harbored these feelings for the bronze warrior…his warrior. He slowly shifted his body so his legs started to wrap around his soon to be lover and then flinched in a bit of pain; it was gone as quickly as it arrived. 

“What’s wrong?” Chakotay asked, concern in his voice and eyes, having felt his love flinch with pain. 

Tom knew what caused the twinge of pain and knew it was time to talk, the rest would still have to wait…damn it. “Tay…I have to tell you something,” he whispered, his eyes soft and concerned that his love would not accept the ‘out’ the Captain had offered him in accepting what happened with the child. He knew what she was doing and decided to agree for he knew that Kota was going to be born…if this was not her…so be it, but she would be born to him and his Tay…from his body, this he was sure of. 

“What?” Chakotay asked, caressing Tom’s soft creamy skin, noting the slight flush of passion and sleep upon his cheek. He also noticed the sincerity of the conversation they were going to have. 

Tom told him what happened, even using some of the Captain’s words, to explain that Kota was not gone; seeing Chakotay was not convinced he used his own determination, “I will give birth to our daughter,” Tom stated firmly. “I know it as strongly as I know how I love you and belong to you,” he added. 

Chakotay was moved by Tom’s purity in his conviction and held him close, “I believe you, baby,” he whispered. “I believe you. I also promise…never…never to hurt you again…” 

“It wasn’t your fault, we know that now, and I knew it then,” Tom added, yawning. 

“Let’s get some food in you before you go back to sleep,” stated Chakotay firmly as he gently raised his love to a sitting position. “No wonder you’re so tired, coming down here after surgery,” he scolded gently, as he moved to get some food for Tom to eat. 

“I told you, I had to find you. If Tuvok had come, he would have seen through my act, then I’d never been able to find you…I had to find you,” Tom stated, the urgency and panic laced his words. 

Chakotay held his love as Tom took the food offered, “I understand, I’m just worried.”

“Knock, Knock” came a familiar female voice. 

“Airiya, please come in,” Chakotay replied warmly, seeing his first friend on this strange world was here. 

Airiya entered into the modest cave and her eyes warmed at seeing Tom sitting up in his mate’s arms, eating and drinking. He still looked a bit pale, and being naturally fair skinned, knew this was going to be a potential problem for the young man, but overall he looked strong. “I came to give you an update on things and talk,” she stated easily. “Though it is good to see you up and looking well,” she nodded to Tom. 

“Thank you, Airiya, but Tom is still in need of his rest…” Chakotay started, until Tom interjected. 

“Please,” he growled slightly. “I can feed myself and can rest fine on my own,” Tom stated firmly. Then he let his eyes warmly but firmly rest on his love, “I will be safe if you go guard the front…yes?” for he saw how serious Chakotay was about staying close to him, being this world was so dangerous. 

“Yes, Chakotay, we can talk out front, and let your Tom rest,” Airiya added, pleased at Tom’s spirit. 

Chakotay reluctantly nodded and got up and moved toward Airiya, his eyes full of concern for his love. “If you need anything…?”

“You’ll be the first to know, I promise,” Tom smiled, finishing his food and then cuddling down under the blanket, as he saw Chakotay move to the entrance of the cave, glad that Chakotay wouldn’t go that far from him, but he knew that Chakotay was a natural born leader. Life itself had declared his lover this and he as his mate had to understand and allow his love to do what was called upon him to do. Before Tom would have felt small against Chakotay’s role in the universe, having felt this way around the man before; not any more. He was Chakotay’s mate…a huge role in the way of the universe, protector of the warrior, and barer of his children…it was an awesome responsibility and Tom felt he had been born specifically for it. He slept with a smile upon his face, assured in his purpose now revealed to him at last. 

Chakotay saw his love rest and moved so he could keep and eye on him, but still give him peace, while talking to Airiya. “Did it go well?” 

“It went…well…?” she shrugged. “No one killed anyone,” she added. 

“I’m sorry, but I could not be there, Tom needed me and I have sworn that he will come first in all things with me,” he stated, so it would not be an issue. He knew others would object, but he did not care. 

“That is of course your decision, but you must know, if this unification is to stand a chance, you much be apart of it. Only you have what it takes…I knew that when I saw how you easily won the respect of so many of us so quickly…without even trying. Fate placed you here for a reason, Chakotay, surely you know this.”

Chakotay sighed, “I know…but I also know I will ‘not’ risk Tom, no matter what. I barely survived thinking that I may have killed him, I would not survive his loss again…”

“Do not speak so loudly of this,” Airiya stated with concern. 

“Why?”

“I told you, this place is more than it seems, that it was like a zoo…yes?”

“I recall, but what does that have to do with…”

“Some walls have ears and eyes,” she interjected. “I say zoo, not because of the many species spread out among the 100’s of acres around us, but because we are watched and monitored as such. Though such devises are not everywhere, they are about, and I do not put it passed the others to abuse any weakness…especially to you, Chakotay. You will change the balance of things here, and if they object…”

“They would know my Tommy is my Achilles’ heel,” he replied, seriously troubled that anyone would use his love against him or harm his Tommy. 

“Um…I’m not sure what that means, but Tom would be used against you. I do know a few places that are safe to talk…Star Peak is one of them. Also, your cave, for the moment seems fine…” Seeing Chakotay’s puzzled look, “I um…hear the slight buzz of the electronic equipment when I am near them,” she added. 

“Do the others know about this?” 

“No, only a few beings know this, for I do not think they could handle the truth, even among my kind, at least to my knowledge anyway.”

“Great,” Chakotay growled. He folded his strong arms around his lightly furred chest, that still looked smooth from a distance, use to the fact that he didn’t wear a shirt, as his tail flicked on its own accord. He wrinkled his nose, twitching his whiskers, getting use to the tiny new quirks of his body. “First thing’s first. We get rid of the bug in the pond. Then we hold another meeting and see if we can make a game plan to secure more food and water sources.”

“Those sounds wonderful, but remember you didn’t take leadership of this…tribe. You’ll have to get Pron to approve of your suggestions. As for the others I’ll pass on the message, but…you ‘will’ have to be at the next meeting…yes?” 

Chakotay understood he could not deny the path the spirits placed upon him and nodded, “Yes, one way or another I and Tom will be there.” 

“Good. Do you have a plan to dispose of that…thing in the water and not contaminate the water?” 

“Not yet, but give me some time to think about it…I will,” Chakotay grinned, letting his eyes caress over his sleeping love in the distance. “I will.” 

“Then I will leave you to deal with Pron and to think. I will return around sunset, to see if there is anything new.”

“Thank you, Airiya,” he said warmly and watched her fly off. //Tom would love to do that…perhaps she’ll consider flying him around one day,// he mused. Then he jerked from his thoughts…thoughts of permanency in this place. He turned back and saw his love…his fragile love. Tom was no wimp, but he was not made for such harsh environments like this one. Tom should be back on Voyager, but he saw Tom’s truth…his love would die without him as he without Tom, so Tom would have to be cared for…carefully, for the last thing he wanted was to face his mate’s temper. Tom was a strong willed stubborn man and would not take well to being coddled, if he realized it…fully. He knew Tom understood he would have limitations here, but did he realize how many? 

//Voyager…if only I could return…// he shook his head, regret at his actions there, glad that B’Elanna would be all right, and fearful that if he left this forsaken place he’d go mad again, this time possibly truly harming his Tommy….that was not an option. //Best find a way to make this place safe for him,// he determined, for he almost pitied the thing that dared to mess with his love, for he would destroy them with his own hands if need be. 

************

Koreyna true to her word arrived to show Chakotay and Tom around, very patient at Tom’s slower pace due to his lacking condition, as she saw it. However, Chakotay did say Tom had been hurt and was recovering, she knew that was only part of the young man’s challenge to survive here, but she had a few answers and hoped it would be a good start on the long road of paying the life debt she owed the new brave protector of their people. 

She led the couple to her new home, having moved to the upper levels, not taking any chances after what happened to her son and showed how she used items among nature as minor comforts, graded stones and flat combined to make tables and such. Things were few but still resembled a home. “Here,” she stated warmly as she handed over a clay jar to Tom. “This placed on your skin will keep it moist and aid from the hot sun,” she informed him. 

Tom took the jar, “Ah, thank you, but I didn’t think any of your people needed such things,” he stated, surprised that she had the mixture. 

Koreyna smiled, her eyes giving away that she did not have it made until recently, “I know a lot about herbs and other things, my father traveled much, the desert being one of the places and he taught me much before he passed, long before I came to…this,” she added, her smile fading slightly. “I know fair skin is a hinder to the desert and so I made this for you after I moved my family today, again my way of saying thanks; besides you will need it.” 

“Again, thank you, you have been very kind,” Tom stated touched by the feline’s kindess. He lifted the jar and smelled the mixture taken that it didn’t stink as he anticipated, but rather nice…sweet. “Nice.”

“I added Ginger blossoms, one of the few wild flowers around here, since I know how important smell is to us,” she grinned and laughed. “Otherwise the stuff smells horrible and it's not my intention to isolate you from the others or your mate. When you are ready I will show you how to make it.”

Tom laughs as does Chakotay, “again thank you, for the herbs and the knowledge of things,” Chakotay stated warmly, though he was not too happy with some things, but it was not Koreyna’s fault how life had developed here. “Perhaps if you have time now, you could show Tom while I…take care of a…few things?” he asked, trying to make sure Tom was safe as he had to leave out of the village to go hunting, of all things. He surmised that he would have to change some habits, since there were no replicators around and his body seemed to desire meat, but Tom would need food if he was to regain his strength and he didn’t want Tom to feel ‘baby sat’ as he knew the young man would put it. He also knew Tom was in no condition to go with him. 

Koreyna was a smart woman and nodded, “I’d love too and share with you more tips…if that is okay with you, Tom?” 

Tom who had been adopted by Koreyna’s son and was now holding the adorable boy, smiled warmly, “I’d love too.” He also knew Chakotay was seeing he was safe as well as not humiliated in securing his protection and he loved his mate even more for it. He kissed his love goodbye and followed Koreyna around as she explained how she managed to keep ‘house’ as it were and how many of the members of the group worked together, for it would be too much for one person to do it all. She explained on how they retrieved what spices they had, many types of salt and a few rare herbs. The main aspect to their diet was meat or fish. The nature of the meat Tom quickly saw was not discussed, Koreyna only said, regular prey is limited and left it like that, with one exception, the ‘bugs’ were poisonous for them to consume, but not the other way around. Tom only shivered at the thought of where the ‘extra’ prey came from and hoped Chakotay would be successful in finding regular food. 

“Your mate has made quiet an impression in the village, well as much of a village as we can make,” she stated easily, while showing Tom how to prepare some of the more common dishes in the area, seeing that he would be taking the role of home protector, a term that sat well with the young man. “His reputation for honor and strength precedes him, even to other groups, according to Nataka, who I will introduce you to once she returns with the hunting party…”

Tom’s eyes grow narrow, “Hunting party…does Chakotay know about that?” he asked, having spotted his love exit the area alone. 

Koreyna grins, “Anyone who can kill as many of those creatures as he did…alone, and in one day, does not need protecting. Our people are excited to see how he will change things, though it has caused Pron discomfort…” 

“Chakotay said already he does not want to lead…”

“But it may not be his choice, the people have come to respect wisdom as well as strength in their leader, and though Pron is a good man, the people are the one who allow him to rule…but knowing your mate, he will do his best to honor Pron and let the people know his thoughts, that should help, but I wanted to let you know their thoughts.” 

“Thank you,” Tom replied, grateful that she felt she could share this with him and that her view of his love was right, Chakotay would protect everyone as best he could, and this would be his main reason for wanting to be with a hunting party…plus, whether or not this ‘rumor’ was true at how skilled his love was, and by last night’s display it might be true, he would relax better knowing his Chakotay was not out there alone…he just thought that like the cat like creatures on Earth they’d hunted alone, //yeah, and how much of an expert on animals are you?// he scolded himself, //and these are people not animals, its just a new culture and we have to adapt to survive…that means dump the cat jokes and get with the program,// he told himself, though he never made a jest…out loud. 

Another feline entered the cavern of Koreyna and her family, but announced herself as seemed to be the custom, since there was little as cover for the caverns. Her name was Raterra, and she gave a respectful nod to Tom, “You are…Tom, the great warrior Chakotay’s mate, yes,” she smiled warmly. 

“Ah, yes,” he grinned back. 

“Pron has asked to meet with your mate once he returns; you are both invited to dine with us this evening, as you and your family, Koreyna.” 

“I would be honored,” Koreyna stated and gave a respectful nod. 

“As are we,” Tom replied, following Koreyna’s example to act. 

“Then I will come to escort you when it is time,” Raterra replied and then with another nod, left. 

Tom looked at Koreyna his eyes guarded, “Either Pron has accepted things and is going to make a good show or…”

“Or?”

“He’s looking to set a few boundaries with my husband,” Tom stated, going with his own instincts in this matter. 

Koreyna gave a nod, “You may not have our changes, but I think your instincts in this matter are correct. Pron is up to something, I think it best to speak with your mate once he returns. In the mean time, there is more for you to learn…yes?” 

Tom nodded and smiled, “Yes.” 

*********

“Why can’t we find them?” Janeway demanded of her senior staff, or that what was left of it, Tom and Chakotay gone missing on the planet below and B’Elanna still in recovery and to make matters worse the local government wanted them out of this sector, though they have not made any physical moves against them. 

“The planet surface has always been difficult for our scans to penetrate, thus making it impossible to locate the Commander and the Lieutenant before. The sector the coordinates indicate, if indeed they are the correct ones Ensign Kim has uncovered, has an increase of what ever property that reflects our scans. The only option is to go down to the planet and search for them…”

“Which we’ve been warned is an extremely dangerous place, with giant insects and wild beasts and the Thermantis running around,” Janeway added with frustration. 

“Captain, we can’t let them stay down there,” Kim interjected with great concern. 

“I agree, but I don’t want to place any more of my crew in danger if I can avoid it. Perhaps a shuttle at a lower altitude…”

“It may work,” Tuvok nodded. 

“The upper atmosphere is turbulent but once you're through it, it…seems calm,” Harry remarked, for he couldn’t get clear readings from the planet below. 

Janeway sighed, “Sadly it is our two best pilots we’re in search of, well, Betaheart is next in line, fill him in on what he needs to know and prepare a shuttle, and the sooner we find them the better, understood?”

“Yes, Captain,” everyone stated and exited, leaving Janeway alone with her thoughts, those of what to do with Tom and more still what to do with Chakotay, seriously debating on leaving him behind, //only as a last resort,// she vowed, recalling the pains of New Earth when she and Chakotay were left behind, it hurt deep for them and for the crew, she would try harder this time around. 

************

Tom entered the cave that was his new home, carrying in a large blanket wrapped like a sack, many items they would need for cooking, cleaning and other aspects of daily life to find Chakotay sitting toward the back silent, and several animals…three medium creatures laying dead by the entrance. It didn’t take much to know his love was not well as he placed the bundle down and moved to his love’s side, “Tay?” 

Tom looked over his love, some of his face had blood on it, but not his own, his body seemed to be shaking as his eyes were closed. He gently placed a hand on his love’s arm, to receive a deep growl and snarl from his mate. Other’s would have jumped and ran screaming, but Tom remained calm, deep down he had no fear of his mate, his husband as he now thought of Chakotay. “You can either growl and snarl at me until you feel better or talk to me, either way, I’m not leaving,” he stated gently but firmly, taking a seat next to his love and leaning his head on Chakotay’s lap. 

Chakotay’s eyes cleared at his love’s calmness and gave a shuttered breath, caressing his Tommy. “I…I lost control,” he stated in a broken whisper. “It was one thing when I was fighting, but…when I caught wind of the prey…I…I…” 

Tom shifted gently, for he was still not feeling all that well after his long afternoon, even with the nap, and crawled into his love’s lap, “Babe, you have to realize that you’re going to find changes in the way you react to things, you have different instincts working with your old ones,” he smiled gently, “You’re a hunter, a warrior, a protector, a provider and when the time calls you just get seriously focused…”

“Seriously focused…?” Chakotay replied on the edge of a smile at how his love was trying to sooth his fears. “Yeah, seriously focused all right, I didn’t let up until I had the entire flock…”

Tom lifted his head, “Flock…how many…?” he indicated nodding at the three creatures. 

“Um…19, I think. I gave most of them away, for I knew we couldn’t eat that much and I was unsure if there were preserving capabilities…”

Tom grinned with pride and chuckled, “Yes they do, my mighty hunter,” he laughed and hugged his precious mate, then yawned. “Are you going to be okay?” 

Chakotay held Tom close, “Yes, as you said, I just got…seriously focused, and you were also right, I have to get use to the adaptations of my change…at least I can think straight…that alone…after you being well, is worth the effort,” he smiled lovingly. “How about we rest than eat…”

“Ah…well, that won’t be possible, we’ve been invited to dinner at Pron’s and Tay…I think he’s up to something. Koreyna told me that the people are taken with you…perhaps a bit too much…”

“I’ll just let them see that I will follow Pron and that should handle the matter,” Chakotay added easily, but he could see there was another matter. “What love?”

“Um… Koreyna kind of indicated something that has not set well with me and though I’m unsure, since when I tried to ask about it she wouldn’t say, I um…well…” he took a deep breath. “She said that regular prey was limited and the demand for food high, she um indicated that they got their…” Tom got a green stomach at this point and swallowed hard.

“The bugs?” Chakotay guessed. 

“No, love, the bugs are poisonous for us, she said. Tay…think about it, they’re feline in nature…basic carnivores and as she put it, ‘regular’ pray was limited…”

It took a moment but Chakotay paled, “No…you don’t mean they…That they were serious with their threats to the others…”

“Tay, she didn’t outright deny it when I tried to ask about it, but yes, I think they have resorted to hunting the other tribes…”

“That’s…cannibalistic! That’s outrageous…” Chakotay was horrified. 

“It’s what animals do…and as they see it, those not like themselves…”

Chakotay looked at Tom as if he lost his mind, but quickly was able to see that Tom was not defending them, just reacting to nature. “But they’re not animals; they still can think and reason…its murder and sick and has to end!” 

“I agree, but Pron may not agree since most likely he condones it if the tribe follows him. Tay…you may have to reconsider taking the leadership position after all, if Pron won’t listen he could be dangerous…I don’t want anything to happen to you,” Tom said softly hugging his mate, stifling a yawn. 

“You’re tired baby, you need to rest…”

“And some loving too, but we need to get ready. Koreyna gave me some things to help us get better settled and said that Raterra, I guess one of Pron’s women will be here shortly, hearing that their hunt was successful.” 

“Strange, I didn’t see them anywhere…” Chakotay’s eyes narrowed with deep foreboding and concern. “Don’t eat the meat,” he said in a low determined voice. It only took a moment for Tom to understand what Chakotay was thinking and nodded. “Angel, did you bring a regular phaser beside the pulse riffle?” 

Tom’s eyes narrowed, “yes, why?”

“Because if I do have to challenge Pron, I know he’ll have someone try for you and I want to make sure you can defend yourself. 

Tom could see the distaste in his loves eyes and anger, “perhaps we should just go find another place to live…” 

“There is no telling if the others would welcome us or if they too have sunk to the same level. No, Tom, fate placed us here as the starting point, here is where we start, but…I need to know you’ll be okay,” he stated seriously caressing his love’s face, “If anything happened to you I’d kill them all, I’d go crazy and destroy this place, for you mean everything to me…everything,” he added and kissed his love deeply, feeling the beginnings of arousal upon him. Only a great sense of will calmed him, knowing that his love was not well enough for their joining, as he pulled back from the bounding kiss. 

“I’ll be alright, I promise,” Tom replied, knowing his love spoke true, as he too would do the same if they harmed his Chakotay. “We need to get ready.” 

*************

Tom and Chakotay were given what was called the guest of honor position near Pron, who surrounded himself with five females, much like the lion and his pride as a large beast was roasting on a fire and other food being set out by others as they gathered around. Formalities didn’t take long, Chakotay respectful of Pron through out, but as feared the time of conflict was at hand, it was time to eat. 

“Where did you get the meat?” Chakotay asked Pron quietly as possible, though Pron kept his woman close by, making a show of them for all to see. 

“From the hunt,” he smiled easily. 

“No…where did you get it? I was out on the range that was told to me to be the best to hunt and you and your party were no where in sight…”

Pron sat up and moved from the woman fawning on him, “I don’t like your tone, just what are you indicating?” 

“If I’m wrong, I apologize now, but there is talk that you truly have begun hunting the other tribes for food…”

“Tribes…they are not tribes, they are not us,” Pron growled. “It is the survival of the fittest and we ‘are’ so.”

Chakotay’s eyes narrowed, “So, it is true.”

Pron’s eye narrowed as well, “yes, though it wasn't a secret, I do recall asking you if you were playing with your food…so what?”

“So, it’s murder, cannibalism…”

“It’s survival, food,” Pron countered. “I invited you here to eat with me…to make a stand as one…”

“I will not eat one of my own kind,” he growled taking a stand, his voice louder than he expected. “We’re supposed to still be able to think and rationalize, not give into what those things tried to make us. You’re killing people, someone’s cousin, aunt, uncle, mother, father…”

“ENOUGH!” Pron roared with anger. “You will do as I say and you will sit down and eat or else!” 

“No. I will not touch that body, ‘I’ will not be apart of murder of another person!” Chakotay growled back. 

“What do you think those insectoids use to be,” Pron snarled, “you know, the ones you’ve been killing lately?” 

“Don’t try to mix the two, they are ‘not’ the same. It is one thing to defend one’s life against an enemy that will ‘not’ be reasoned with, as the isectoids have shown. They are trying to kill us and show no mercy or capability to reason…the other tribes are not like that! How do you know that this person here is not related to another in this village? I’ve been told that just because there was relations before the change that everyone did not change the same…its murder, foul and disgusting and I can’t believe you’ve sunk this low!” 

“Not everyone has followed this practice,” Koreyna interjected from near by. “There are many that feel as you do, Chakotay.” 

“You dare defy me,” Pron snarled, anger filling him. “I’m leader here, and you said I was a good one…”

“Then prove it and put and end to this killing, staring now by giving this soul a proper burial…” 

“It’s not one of us,” Pron insisted. 

“Just because it doesn’t look like one of us, doesn’t mean it isn’t part of who we are, think about it…for thinking is the one thing the Thermantis left us; that which still separates us from the animals they tried to make us into…this only makes them successful, and as I said, I’ll have no part of it,” Chakotay stated firmly, his eyes locked with Pron, his arms folded, though he was ready for anything. He could feel Tom join him to his right and Koreyna to his left. After a long minute, many others that were in attendance stood behind Chakotay, though half stood with Pron, the place was about evenly divided. Suddenly there was a flash and a scream…

*******End of Chapter Eleven********

It only took a few seconds for Chakotay to determine that it was Tom who fired his phaser and by the reaction of one of Pron's 'women' who had received the blow, for she was hunched over fawning over her right hand, not quite licking at the wound. Before Chakotay could speak, Tom spoke, his voice low and dangerous. 

"I may not be built like you, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid. If any of you try to pull another weapon, I won't be so nice and keep it at a low setting," he promised darkly, taking a half step toward his mate. 

Instinctively Chakotay took half a step toward Tom also, as he snapped a glare in Pron's direction. "Is this what you want? Us…acting 'like' animals? For where I come from, large cats are known for attacking their own and in desperate times…" he let off with a knowing look. 

"Its not the same, and it 'is' desperate times!" Pron growled back. "There is hardly any drinking water left and food is getting less each day…"

"Then we take on the ones responsible, not those who could aid us?" Chakotay countered. 

"They are prey…nothing else," Pron returned, his teeth bearing and his eyes narrowing. 

Chakotay settled himself to what might be a physical confrontation, "I wish to resolve this peacefully…"

"Then accept my authority and sit down and eat," Pron snarled.

"I will 'not' become a cannibal for you or anyone," he snarled in return. 

"THEY ARE PREY…NOT ONE OF US!" Pron snarled, hunching over slightly, his claws extended, only some remnants of calm keeping him from attacking. "You will either do as you are told, or leave or challenge me for right of leader," he added his voice now hitting a dangerously low tone. 

"They are us…they have families, like Burang and his son clover…" 

Pron snickered wickedly, "Ah, well, seems Burang will have one less…mouth to feed," he sneered. 

Chakotay's breath hitched and if not for Tom's soothing touch, he would have charged; though it took a moment for Tom's words to penetrate the red haze that was building within. 

"He's only trying to get you upset so you can't focus," Tom whispered, keeping his voice calm, though inside he was praying hard that Pron was not speaking the truth. 

Chakotay gave a slight nod, "Pattern beta one four," he growled softly, taking a full step toward Pron. "I told you I did not want leadership of the tribe, but if you give me no choice but to fight you, I will, for I will 'not' allow this murdering to continue," he replied, his voice tight and on edge. 

Tom was puzzled by Chakotay's order, but as he thought about it, he knew what his mate wanted by a quick glance in his eyes…beta one four was maneuver until you were in position and fire at will. The glance let Tom know that Chakotay wanted him to phaser the…body, which was being….cooked. He also knew that a fight would break out between his mate and Pron and though he so much wanted to not only prevent that and protect his love, he had to stay out of it…Chakotay 'was' going to be leader and he would have to show he could handle the change on all levels. Slowly he started moving back and sideways until he would be in position to get a clear shot not of only the fire pit, but any who would charge at him. 

"Pron, what he is asking is reasonable," Koreyna added, though she too moved back with the rest, all sensing the up coming battle. "Plus, I have heard others talk of his skill…today alone he brought in 19 game…19, Pron…alone. Please, reconsider…"

"ENOUGH!" Pron roared. "Are you saying I am not 'capable' of defending my position…against him?" he snarled, turning his now gleaming cat eyes at her. "I AM LEADER!" he roared, and then without further thought pounced toward Chakotay. 

Chakotay braced himself with his feet and only slid in the dirt a half meter when Pron landed on him, but Chakotay had caught his large from and in seconds, before Pron could make contact with his claws, tossed him as hard and as far as he could…he was shaken inside when he saw just how far and hard it was. 

Pron's body, weighing in easily at 275 lbs if not more, went sailing across the compound as if it was no more than a few pounds and when he made contact with the stone of the cliff side, he sunk into it like it was soft dough, only his feet protruded from the indentation. 

Tom had acted quickly and fired on the dead body, then looked up to witness what happened and like the rest was stunned into silence, but he shifted his eyes to take in his beloved and saw him growing pale at the realization of what he had done; Chakotay did not realize how strong he was, and even after dealing with those…things, it was a new concept to him and this…this had 'not' been his intent. Tom lowered his phaser and moved to stand next to Chakotay as everyone else still stared at the hole made by Pron's now lifeless body, and placed a tender hand on his arm. 

Chakotay turned quickly, slightly startled, but he did not make any other actions, then his shoulders slumped and his eyes shimmered, "I did not mean…I just…" he softly stuttered, just as stunned by the results of his actions as any. 

"Shh, I know, baby," Tom soothed, moving in and hugging his big love, who still possessed the tender soul that made his Chakotay special. "You have been changed, Tay, don't think it won't take time to understand just how much…" 

"None of the others can do that," he muttered, gently holding his Tommy, though his eyes had shifted back to what he had done. 

"None of us were designed to defeat the insectoids, but it seemed the Thermantis' wanted you to be able too," Koreyna said, slowly moving up to the new comers. "You were by design to be stronger than any of us and by nature to lead…" 

"No," Chakotay growled. "I do not wish to be leader…" 

"Tay," Tom soothed, knowing his love well, and caressed his face to keep him calm, they would grieve the loss later…in private. "What 'do' you want?" 

Chakotay thought about Tom's question while looking around at all the others looking at him, some with respect, others fear. Then he looked at his mate and Koreyna. "Where I came from, my…original home, my people lived in tribes as well. They had a tribal leader, chosen for their wisdom to handle that which needed quick decisions, and a council for the more critical, such as the life path of the tribe. Both answered to the tribe, since the people had chosen their leaders, but it was also accepted that the decisions of the council and the leader would be law unless the people came as one to make change. It kept power from belonging to any one in particular and kept a balance so things could be done and the people had a voice…I wish…if acceptable, to offer you that same suggestion." 

"That sounds very wise, thus physical challenges will not assure succession into a place of power," Koreyna stated with understanding. "How do we go about forming this council and a tribal leader?" she asked, seeing others snap from their haze and moved in to listen, all use to death coming quickly…it was apart of their existence and you either accepted it and moved on or died yourself. 

"Tell them, Tay," Tom encouraged, gently turning his love's attention back to himself and the others, with a slim finger, as Chakotay's eyes were trying to shift behind him. 

"Ah, well, you can either nominate those you feel would be good for the job or you can request a position, than you…"

"Vote," another male said. "Just like the governing elections back where I was from." 

"I see," Koreyna smiled, seeing that many recalled similar practices and that it was a definite step back to reclaiming their civilization. "If you will not consider leading us, how about accepting a position on the council…of how many?" 

Chakotay looked at Tom who nodded, "There are seven positions, to keep from having a tie when a council vote is given, I can, explain the rest later. The Leader does not have a seat on the council, for they are Leader and like the people, answers to it, but their voice holds much weight and is strong when spoken, and thus attends all the meetings to not only share updates and share opinions, but to gain guidance and wisdom. I also would say that those who hold your rite of passage," for Chakotay assumed there was one, it was a natural thing in a tribe setting, "has a voice and in this case a vote. As for your request…" he gave a slight cleansing breath, "I will accept on two conditions, one, that 'if' I am chosen, it be known it will be my goal to unite 'all' the tribes and two, that you Koreyna will accept my vote of confidence as new leader." 

The crowd murmured at hearing Chakotay's words. 

"Me?" she asked in shock. 

"Yes, you. You have shown wisdom, and great compassion as well as strength, I think you would make an excellent leader." 

Koreyna thought about it, her eyes dashing around and saw mixed emotions, then nodded, "I will accept your vote of confidence, Chakotay, with one condition of my on. I will accept the will of our people if you do…agreed?" she asked, placing out her hand in a gesture of not only friendship but in sealing a pack. 

"Sounds good to me," Tom stated, clearly seeing what Koreyna was up too. 

"Very well," Chakotay finally said, grasping her wrist, as she his and they sealed their bargain. 

"Excuse me," the male that had spoken earlier said, moving forward. "My name is Kren, and well…before all this, I ah…use to work in a voting house, if you will permit, I know how to organize it and would be honored to do so again," he said, looking at Chakotay. 

Seeing his puzzlement, Koreyna spoke, "Until this…vote is over, you 'are' leader, for we can not function without one." 

Chakotay sighed, residing himself to his current fate. "Very well." He turned to face Kren, "It is acceptable by me if no one objects. I suggest those who wish to be considered or have selections of those to be considered be made known to you by morning. Then you will give the list to the people and any on that list that do not want to run for a position may so decline. Then that night, the people will vote. I will assist as I can whether I receive a position or not, as I have already stated. Is this doable?" 

"Yes," Kren and Koreyna replied together. 

Chakotay was about to say more but he noticed a slight tremor in Tom and saw he was not looking very well; this had been too much for him. " Koreyna, I leave you in charge of what must be done this night, I am taking Tom…home, he looks, exhausted…" 

"I'm fine," Tom tried to bluff, but he had not been feeling well for a long while, but was sure it was now showing. 

"No, you are not," Chakotay growled softly, then looked at Koreyna seeing if his decision was acceptable, for in his mind, she should lead and he would help others to see this. 

"Yes, rest, this has been a difficult few days for you both," she agreed and watched them leave. She stepped to Kren, "Tell me, if I remember correctly, there is such a thing as…write in?" 

***********

Tom laughed softly, "Tay, I can walk," he said, as he was now being carried by his love. 

"I didn't say you couldn't only that you shouldn't," Chakotay stated gently, and then his eyes met Tom's, "Why didn't you say something sooner? How long has thing been going on?" 

"Tay…" Tom tried to say, but then saw the concern and love and knew bluffing would only make matters worse. "It's been a while, I guess I wasn't quite ready to leave sickbay after all," he grinned and laid his head on the strong soft shoulder and nuzzled his beloved. "I'm sure with some rest and time, I will be just fine…" 

"I hope so, Tommy," Chakotay replied, placing a tender kiss on his love's temple. "We don't have a doctor, the closest being you, and no way to contact Voyager…" 

"I'm not leaving you," Tom growled. 

Chakotay smiled, "I didn't say you would, but if things get worse, who but the Doc can help? Tommy…" he stopped just outside their cave entrance. "I couldn't take losing you…again," he said, all the emotions of the past and the present taking its toll on his tender soul. 

"Nor I you," Tom whispered and kissed his love with all he had, then rested his head once more on his life's shoulder, not feeling up for more. 

Chakotay laid Tom down next to the wall, and shifted the blanket upon Tom alone and then curled up next to him, "I have a built in blanket," he grinned warmly, seeing Tom's eyes question his actions. 

"I will be fine, plus, don't forget you have to meet with the others in the morning, you promised. I'll go stay with Koreyna like I did today," Tom yawned, knowing that if Chakotay worried about him, he'd get nothing done. 

"That would be good, and stay out of the sun as much as you can," Chakotay added, kissing his love's cheek, seeing his words fell on sleeping ears, Tom was out cold. "I'm glad you're here, Tommy, and I'm…sorry too," he cried softly letting his grief over 'all' that had happened finally flow silently as he held his mate close. He knew by morning he would have his work cut out to bring harmony between the tribes, especially after learning what Pron did and he would have to be more…aware of his own…condition, especially around his Tommy. If he ever hurt him again…no, he would never allow it, now that he could once more think. 

After a few hours, Chakotay found sleep, his grief given respect and put away, tomorrow would be another day in their new life together. 

****End of Chapter Twelve****

Chakotay was nervous, for this would be the first time meeting the 'leaders' of some of the other tribes, and according to Airiya, they were not pleased at him not being there the firs time, nor did things go very well. Now, Chakotay had to face the fallout of Pron's actions of hunting the other's like animals…he shook his head silently, and waited. His eyes scanned the orange yellow sunrise, which kissed the red and brown earth good morning, awakening the earth around him as he watched, and felt a connection to this place, the place he and Tom would most likely call home from now on. 

His thoughts of Tom warmed him more than any ray of sun, for his golden love's spirit shined brighter and touched him deeper than anything else ever could, and he felt blessed to have a second chance to be with him, having feared his killed him in a fit of temper due to the 'conditioning' of new form. Tom's open heart in loving him and accepting him, comforting him in this difficult time and place was priceless, and he would do 'anything' to keep him safe in this dangerous land. 

The only reason he left Tom behind was he knew his love would be safer back among the others with Koreyna to look after him; otherwise he'd never leave Tom's side, for his love was not changed like the others to deal with the harsh environment. This fact concerned him greatly, but since there was nothing he could do, he left it in the hands of the spirits to guide him and his mate as they tried to strive for a better way of living, while keeping honor to the greatest pack ever to the universe…that all live was precious. 

Chakotay didn't think he was perfect, for he was created to be a warrior, he couldn't deny his path, especially now. So, he accepted that he was here to fight the enemy that would destroy his people and teach them his way to help them survive here as well, and pray it was the best course of action, for what else could he do, nothing was simply not an option. 

Chakotay looked up and saw the spread wings of his friend, Airiya, she was guiding others to the location, and he looked down and saw the others and it was strange on how he felt he knew them, though he never met them before. There were representatives from the Bear clan, as he dubbed them, the wolverine tribe, the Avians, like Airiya, Canine clan… Chakotay paused a moment and smiled, //wonder what my spirit guide would say to me now,// he mused, being she was a wolf, and he more cat. He chuckled softly and waited as the tribe leaders and their representatives climbed to side path. 

There was the Horse tribe, though according to Koreyna they were few and far between, but Chakotay wanted a representative from every known tribe present if possible. He also felt he knew why the Horse people were so reluctant, according to Airiya and hoped he would be able to convince these people that things among his 'tribe' was permanently changed. He also owed someone an apology, for he had no idea who lay dead last night, slain by Pron and his…pack. 

Airiya landed and moved toward Chakotay, "The leaders are here with their guards, yet you come alone?" she asked, "They may see it as either foolishness or arrogance." 

"They will see it as they wish, and I will be who I am, that is all I can be, Airiya. Tell me, could you sense their mood?" he asked concerned as to how things were going to go. 

"Most seem weary but open. Erson, appears quite angry, but I do know why?" 

"Remind me again, who is Erson?" Chakotay asked, for he was having some trouble recalling the names of the leaders he was about to meet. His memory seemed to act a bit differently than it use too; seemed that smell had a larger part to play and abstract memories took a bit longer to retain, but he would work on it. 

"Erson is the leader of the Bear tribe. Also, Clernall is more than weary; I think she is looking for any reason to leave here…ah, as you called them…horses," Airiya clarified for Chakotay. 

"Well, here they are, I guess we will see what is to occur…yes?" he smiled gently and turned to face his guest, since he invited them here. He watched all of them find a spot and claim it as their own; Airiya informed him that they took the same spots as before, though Clernall was not present, which explained why she was shifting around until Chakotay moved and gestured for her to take his spot, leaving him in the center of the leaders and their guards. 

He waited a moment and then nodded, so Airiya could join her leader, Ravan. "I wish to thank you all for coming here this morning…" he started. 

"So, you are the one they call Chakotay," Gereshech, of the Canine's growled. "You do not appear to be so tough," he sneered. 

//Oh boy,// Chakotay thought, feeling some of the hair on the back of his neck raise, //Seems there is a truth to cats and dogs not getting along,// he mentally added, feeling the urge to show this guy who was boss, but managed to pull it under control with a silent mantra of calming. 

"Where is Pron," roared Erson. "I have a…'matter' in which to discuss with him…personally," the leader of the bear tribe rumbled, his dark eyes blazing with anger and hate. 

"What you are asking is ridiculous and a waste of our time," Ravan chirped in, wishing to be back in the sky among her people than here. 

"WE…don't need any help, we can manage just fine," Brindlwood, leader of the wolverines snipped arrogantly. 

Soon, all were talking, shouting, griping, no one listening to Chakotay's pleas of peace, so he stopped and watched the leaders toss insult after injuries at one another. This was no way to conduct a peace treaty. Spirits forgive him, he had, had enough. "ENOUGH!" he roared on top of his lungs and the valley filled with the powerful force of his bellow, as all around him shook from the vibrations of his cry, like a mighty lion over his domain, he would have silence and attention. When he stopped, a bit stunned himself at the impact he had made, he quickly recovered and spoke during the reprieve of silence. 

"First," he said, facing Erson. "My people owe your people for a great dishonor," he stated clearly. "The actions of Pron were 'not' the approved desires of my people and he has paid for his crimes," he stated boldly, but with respect. 

Erson took a step forward, "You know what he has done?" he asked, his eyes narrowed. "How has he paid for the death of my grandson?" 

//Spirits, it was worse than he thought.// "Pron is dead," he replied honestly. "He would not revoke his evil ways and thus met in challenge, where he died," Chakotay stated, not wanting to go into too much detail. 

"So, who now rules your people?" Erson demanded. 

"Until tomorrow, where my people will take on ancient ways from my original tribe, I rule. After tomorrow, there will be a tribal leader as well as a council in which the leader answers to them and all answer to the people, as has been the way of my original tribe for thousands of generations," Chakotay replied sincerely. 

"Pron was strong," Brindlewood stated flatly. 

"Chakotay is stronger," Airiya boasted. "Every word I spoke of was true…" 

"Please, Airiya," Chakotay interjected softly. "Being physically strong only makes me a better warrior, not a better leader. That is why our tribe will elect our new leader and our council, but all have agreed that peace among 'all' the tribes are needed if we 'all' are to survive. If we work as one, we 'can' take back what is ours…the resources of this land." 

"I want Pron's dead body, along with what remains of my grandson," Erson demanded. 

Chakotay turned to the Bear Tribe leader, "I will bring your request to the tribe, since I am not familiar with all their ways as of yet, but before I do…'after' this meeting, you will inform me as to what you will do with it. For one dishonor does not bring honor back. As for your Grandson, I would not let his body be disgraced or defiled so in order to protect it and his spirit, I had it…cremated, where his spirit was forever free to join with his ancestors, as is the way of my original tribe," Chakotay stated, a slight fib, for he was not sure he could explain he phaser particled it into non-existence. 

"So no one…" Erson asked, the horror of the unspoken words lingered in the air and in his eyes. 

"No one touched your Grandson in 'any' manner than what I described," Chakotay replied, hoping to bring some reliefe to a grieving grandfather. He then looked at the rest. "As for you all, I can only speak my heart and share my thoughts, it is up to you to make your choices, for 'you' have been selected by your people to lead them, as Pron was chosen to lead his. He chose poorly, in my opinion, but he chose his path out of the need to survive, as we must all do the same. I may not have been here long, but I have a 'clear' picture of the daily horrors you face and with food and water becoming scarcer by the moment, it would seem only natural for us to fight among ourselves…but it is not. I tell you now, if we fight each other, we will 'all' die. Those…things, are not stupid. They knew to secure the resources, 'knowing' we would have to dare to face them to survive, and die in the process." 

"There are so many," Clernall commented. "We are so few…" 

"Yes, there are many of them, but you are wrong…'we'," Chakotay gestured at all the tribes, "Are also many…'if' we band together. I do not propose we all move in together and dwell as one, for our 'new' natures have lead us to creating new customs and traditions that fit who we have become, but I 'do' propose we 'live' as one, respecting each culture, for regardless of the changes, we were 'all'…'" he paused, for he was going to say human. He smiled, "We were all brought here and changed and thus hold a common back ground. This world was forced upon us, but we have what it takes to make it 'our' home…not theirs. But it will take 'all' of us working together to make this happen." 

"Impossible," Ravan squawked. "From the skies I have seen all of 'you' fight like animals, hunted each other like 'animal'…" she started. 

"Back off, bird beak," Brindlwood growled. 

"Stop," Chakotay snarled. "Stop," he said much softer. "Accusations and insults will not serve here. Many of you have been here for years if not a generation or two, and I do not doubt there are hostility and other issues that will need to be addressed, but for the sake of the children of your tribes and mine, we must put those issues aside and address the main issue at hand. How will we survive if we do 'not' come together and get rid of those insectoids?" 

Chakotay stood silent as he saw the leaders and those with them ponder his words, some speaking among themselves and he wondered if he was making progress or a fool of himself. 

"A lot of big talk, pussycat," Gereshech snickered darkly. "But how do 'you' propose to bring about 'peace' when no one's managed it over the last thirty years?" 

Chakotay met Gereshech's gaze head on, "No one said it would happen over night, but it has to start some where and sometime, why not now? If nothing else," he said, looking at the other, "Let us come together to free our resources, and perhaps…perhaps, use this victory as an example of what we 'can' do as one." 

"You can't combined so many different…ways," Erson commented. 

Chakotay grinned, "Oh, yes you can. You only have to 'want' too." 

"An what makes you so sure such things are possible, kitty," Gereshech glowered. 

Chakotay smirked, "two reasons. One, my original tribe was the remains of hundreds of broken tribes that came together to form anew, upholding old ways and creating new ones. Second, the ship I last severed on before falling into the hands of the Thermantis, her crew was made up of dozens of other races that worked as one; so you see, it 'can' be done. The key elements are desire, patience, determination, and an open mind." 

Seeing he had their attention and a window of opportunity he struck, "I propose we work as one and regain the main water source, the…" he looked at Airiya for the name. 

"Regalya falls," Airiya stated, her eyes shining brightly with pride and enthusiasm. 

"Are you mad?" Gereshech exclaimed. "Have you seen what guards those waters?" 

Honestly, Chakotay did not, but Airiya had described it to him in great detail. It was huge and only exited the water for prey, and usually only long enough to drag it in the water and drown it if not other things. But he was not about to admit that…now. "What, afraid, Gereshech, that we…" he gestured to the other leaders, "Are not as strong or more cunning than it?" he would play on their egos, since it appeared to be one of the main drives along with other typical 'animal' behaviors. Leaders had to be strong and fearless; he would use this if he had too, though he didn't buy into that…so much. He was glad his new tribe was using the ways of his people; it would prevent such tactics from being used against future tribal leaders. 

"I am not afraid," growled Gereshech. 

"Fear has no meaning among my people," Brindlewood added. 

"He without fear is a fool," Clernall then added. "However, there is wisdom in your words, Chakotay. I am not sure what my people can offer, but, it has been made clear to me long before this moment, that if things do not change, I will have no people left." 

"Your people are weak…" Brindlewood sneered. 

"Enough," Chakotay growled threateningly, as he glared at the Wolverine leader. "Ignorance is weak, not the wisdom to know you have to make a change for the survival of your people. I ask you now, who is with me?" 

"Us," Clernall corrected. 

There was silence for a long moment, "I will stand with you in this endeavor, Chakotay and then we will see what our people have to offer one another," Erson stated. 

Ravan squawked a little, as she was nudged by Airiya, "Very well, we too will help and see what can be. Then, we too will talk some more." 

Chakotay looked at the Canine leader and the Wolverine leaders, "Well?" 

"Forget it," Brindlewood growled, "My people have survived fine without your puny insignificant interference or help." Then stood up and motioned for his people to follow and they left the circle. 

//Well, three out of five isn't bad,// as he looked at Gereshech. 

Gereshech's eyes were narrow, scanning the others and the backs of the Wolveriens who were vanishing from sight. He was leader and the future of his people rested in his hands. For the first time in a long time, he squatted down and closed his eyes, a sign of thought among his kind, and was still. 

Chakotay saw one of the others were going to push the issue, but he raised a hand in a gesture of pause, to let the leader think, for this was a critical issue and it would make a difference for those he lead. Chakotay would respect Gereshech, even if he did not agree to help. 

Soon Gereshech stood and opened his eyes and met Chakotay's eyes, "I will hear you plan for taking on the water demon. If it is sound, I will help. If it is foolish, you will face your deaths alone; is this agreeable?" 

"It is," Chakotay replied, surprised that Gereshech had a lot more depth in him than he first appeared. //Another lesson in not judging others so quickly,// he noted, having done the same thing to Tom so long ago. "So long as you are willing to contribute to the plan's creation, for though I have a plan, other wisdom will be welcomed." 

Gereshech nodded his agreement, and all moved closer so Chakotay could explain his plan and draw in the dirt, as a visual aid. He felt good that they had achieved so much in such a short time, though he knew there was a long road a head, this was very good indeed. 

*******************

Tom had been helping out Koreyna and some of the other 'home protectors' as they were called, mainly by 'cub' sitting. It allowed him to remain indoors out of the skin peeling sun and he was a natural with kids. Tom recalled how B'Elanna had said it was because he was one himself. There were two dozen children, two girls belonging to Nataka, the current head of the hunt, appointed by Koreyna, as acting aide to the Pride leader. 

Nataka reminded Tom of B'Elanna, a petit power house. He sighed, for he was sorry for what happened to her, and he was sure she wouldn't understand why things were the way they were now. He and her had started to date, and he had been honestly trying to make a relationship work between the two of them, and perhaps if not for the interference from the Thermantics they might have made it, but he doubted it. Especially now that he 'knew' he belonged to Chakotay. He was sure that the Captain or the doc would say it was due to some tampering, but inside, where it counted, he knew it was not. He had always had a 'thing' for Chakotay, it just came out in the form of hostility, since he didn't understand the draw or the need, plus their history together didn't help either. But now that he had experienced being in Chakotay's arms, carrying his child, looking into those amazing eyes and seeing the love burning…for him, he knew…it was 'his' destiny, not some tampering. 

Tom took a seat on the pallet near the side of the inner cave, where most of the cubs were kept during the day, so many could hunt for game, and sighed, while taking a little water. It was scarce so it had to be rationed, so he only took a sip of his so not to use it up too fast. 

"You look tired," Koreyna replied, taking a seat next to Chakotay's mate. "And if you do not mind me saying, you do not look so well. You should be resting." 

Tom gave a I'm-fine, grin, "I'm am resting," he joked. "Besides, I have not done that much…" 

"Oh?" Koreyna asked, her brow doing a great imitation of Tuvok's. "From where I come from, watching twenty four cubs, even with help, is considered hard work." 

"Well, okay, so I did a little something, but you have to admit, they are something," Tom grinned, his eyes gazing over the many children, then a saddens appeared for a moment and then shook it off. "I will rest here some more before going back to 'work'," he then smiled. 

"No, you will rest for the rest of the day. Chakotay would not be pleased to find you sick and neither would anyone else, including me," Koreyna added. "Come, You will go with me to my cave and we will eat and drink, and you will rest and tell me more about your mate…and yourself," she grinned, gently pulling Tom to his feet and guiding him out of the main cave, up and around to her new home, which was not too far from Tom's and Chakotay's. 

Tom took the offered seat, glad to be resting, he was feeling a bit exhausted, even if he had been sleeping a lot. He then took the offered drink and sipped it, enjoying the natural coolness of the fruit juice Koreyna prepared earlier. "You know, Chakotay won't approve of what you're planning," he suddenly stated, seeing no reason to beat around the bush. 

Koreyna looked at him startled, and then tried to look innocent. "I don't know what you mean." 

Tom laughed, he gave the woman credit, but she had to do a lot better to get one over him. "He won't appreciate being forced into leadership of the tribe," Tom replied, still sipping his drink. Seeing Koreyna was not going to acknowledge this so easily continued, "does the words write-in, ring any bells?" he grinned teasingly. 

Seeing she was defeated she caved with a sigh, "Why not. He is perfect for the job…" 

Tom smiled with pride, "I agree, Chakotay is perfect for the job. Shit, perhaps too perfect," Tom added, a snort of mixed emotions escaping his lips. 

"What do you mean, too perfect?" Koreyna asked taking a seat near Tom. 

"As your…our," Tom corrected, "people would say, Chakotay is a warrior among warriors. He was the same among ours. Strong of body and mind, quick intellect that can think circles around the enemy and a cunning unmatched, that allowed him to be the most wanted Maquis cell leader around, even 'with' two spies inner mingled in his group," Tom replied, his eyes sparkling with remembrance of the Maquis Captain he had met so long ago. 

"Maquis?" Koreyna inquired, not knowing what this word meant. 

"Never mind, just trust me, he was spectacular to watch in action," Tom grinned. Then his eyes soften, "Most men having possession of such…gifts or talent would normally be the ones that would go down in history as great conquerors or tyrants, depending on who wrote the history, for that is what warriors do…wage war. But…Chakotay was not like that. He doesn't want power or prestige…he doesn't want to rule…"

"Why not? As you said, he has a great mind…"

"He also has a gentle soul," Tom interjected. "You see, whatever or whoever the powers that be, when they created Chakotay, our…" he grinned mischievously, "Mystic Warrior, they gave him a gentle soul to balance all that inner power, which prevents him from being tempted by power or greed. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure Chakotay's had his moments of temptation, but the goodness in him won out, it always has. However, in doing so, there was also a price…" 

"Explain," Koreyna encouraged, wishing to understand the newcomer who she knew was born for greatness among their people. 

"He takes every failure, every loss of life, every tragedy, personally, especially if it happens while under his leadership. That gentle soul takes a beating. Now add to it, that he has 'lost' his way home, as I, to being forced into this…change, to almost killing a friend because of 'tampering' should he leave this place, to losing our child…" Tom didn't mean to mention that part. 

Koreyna looked up quickly and saw Tom's reaction to his own slip. She placed a hand gently on his shoulders, now so much more made sense. "I have lost two before my son," she whispered, letting Tom know she understood. 

Tom nodded, "He fears for me and is overwhelmed at the moment. He has found solace in fighting for the unification of the tribes…let him have it. If you place him in a position as leader of this tribe, he 'will' place it first, which will compromise his dream of unification, for he can not act as the voice of reason for all if he is accused of standing for one tribe alone…let him have his dream. Let him have his council position and his chance with the others. Then in time, I'm sure he'll find his way to lead the others…it is who he is, and you and I both know it; let him rediscover this himself. Don't force it on him or he will resent it and himself."

"But he wants me to lead…" Koreyna protested. 

"Then he sees great potential in you, and he would be there as much as he can for you…just please, don't force the issue," Tom requested. 

Koreyna sighed, "Very well. I will let the others know and then, we shall see what happens tomorrow, for even 'I' can not control the will of the people." 

"That is all I am asking for," Tom replied than yawned. "I seem to be sleeping a lot." 

"It has not been long since the loss, has it?" Koreyna asked gently. 

"No, not even a week…" 

Koreyna was up off her feet scooping Tom up, "why in the world are you even out of bed," she growled. "Your body must heal as must your heart, come," she ordered as she guided Tom back to their cave and laid him down. "Here you will remain until either Chakotay returns tonight or dinner, which ever gives you the most rest," she added firmly. 

Tom smiles, "See, you're already sounding like him," he teased gently. 

Koryena laughed softly, "From you, that is a compliment. Rest Tom Paris, your body needs to heal if you are to be there for our future leader," she added sincerely and left him to sleep, which he was by the time she reached the exit. She posted a guard she could trust, knowing Chakotay's fear of his mate. She would always owe Chakotay a great debt for saving her son, so watching out for his mate was no bother in its return, besides; she liked Tom and knew him to be a good friend in the making. 

******************

It had been days since Chakotay and Tom had taken off; days in which rumors flew, for there was no containing the fact that several members of Voyager saw Chakotay in all his feline glory. Then with Tom taking off after Chakotay and B'Elanna healing after her attack…

Janeway rarely if ever, broke protocol and brought coffee out with her on the bridge, but she was so wound up and on the verge of a headache, she needed it. Harry and Tuvok along with every available member of the crew were working on trying to penetrate the jamming signal that prevented them from using their sensors and locating her missing men…men, according the EMH, Chakotay didn't qualify as human any more and Tom…well, he would once he had a few more operations to fix him, correctly this time. 

Janeway was not going to be led astray again by her cunningly charming helmsman, no. Tom Paris was going to have 'all' of the tampering undone and severe counseling until he once again was himself. As for Chakotay…well, she still didn't know what to do about him. Tuvok and the EMH said they believed they had a way to contain him, but should she? //Perhaps I should just leave him here,// she wondered for the thousandth time, but she knew she wouldn't, not so long as there was a chance they could help him. 

"Captain," Harry's voice interrupted her thoughts. "I’m picking up alien vessels off our port and starboard sides…six…Captain, they're Quetarian and they have shields up, but I can't make out much more…" 

"Fascinating," Tuvok suddenly replied. 

"What is so fascinating about six Quetarian ships suddenly appearing, Mr. Tuvok?" Janeway growled lightly, her mood already foul. 

"Their shields have similar properties that act as a sensor blinder as that of the planet, though the frequency is much lower…" 

"What are you saying that they are responsible for blocking our efforts to locate our missing crew member?" she asked, seriously wanting to know. 

"I am only speculating, Captain," Tuvok replied. "Since the odds of their ships and the planet's supposedly 'natural' barrier are…high against," he finished, knowing the Captain didn't care for figures, especially when she was not in a…good mood. 

"Mr. Kim, try and hail those ships and see if you can contact Representative Kavitall. Perhaps your, right, Tuvok, they just may have a few answers after all," she growled, this time her thoughts were on the all 'so called' allies, for it wouldn't be the first time allies turned out to be enemies, and sadly, she didn't think it would be the last. But so help 'these' aliens, if they 'were' responsible for messing with her two best officer. 

****End of Part Thirteen****

"Hey sleepy head," Chakotay cooed softly while caressing Tom's soft locks and cheek. He was rewarded with sparkling blue eyes shining up at him and a slight smile forming on soft pouty lips. He couldn't resist, he leaned down and placed a soft tender kiss upon them. "Are you feeing better," he then asked. 

Tom stretched a little; he didn't think it a good idea to stretch a lot, for his abdomen was feeling tight and stiff and he knew it was because of the surgery a few days ago. "Yeah," he sighed out, shifting to snuggle deep into his love's arms. "So, how did it go?" he ask, knowing that Chakotay being in a good mood was a good sign. 

"Well, most of them stayed and we've decided to hit the biggest obstacle first…the water source by what I'm told is called Regalya falls, near five points because of the five passages surrounding it, thus five point," he smiled warmly. 

"You think you'll be able to take that thing on, being it's in the water and only comes out when it has 'assured' prey?" 

Chakotay nuzzled Tom's hair, "Yes, I think we can. We've come up with a plan, which I'll share with you…after you get up and cleaned up and we get some dinner, you look a bit pale," he stated easily, though inside he was very worried. 

"Hmm, alright," Tom agreed, then looked up into the eyes of his mate, his own a bit serious, "Tay, we've been together for awhile now, and I was just wondering…um…how come…" he felt his cheeks blush. 

"How come what, Angel," Chakotay inquired, wondering what was on Tom's mind. 

"Well, we still haven't…" he chuckled at his own bashfulness, "made love yet. That first night…" he looked at Chakotay is eyes finishing for him. 

"Tom, we've been through this before…" he tried. 

"Tay," Tom replied, folding his arms, his eyes saying he knew there was more than him being tired. 

Chakotay gave a slight sigh, "Love, the reason is…well," he grinned slightly, "You don't smell right." Chakotay saw the immediate misunderstanding, "Its not that you smell bad," he clarified, "its…well…" 

"Well what?" Tom asked, trying not to be offended. 

"Tommy, you know that now, sense of smell has become a big part of who I am, and I'm still learning much about it myself. That first night, I think it was the adrenaline of our union that over powered the other smell radiating from you…"

"What other smell," Tom said, shifting to face his mate, his eyes showing he was not taking this lightly. 

"Tom, honey, you…you're not well. That’s what that smell is; I ah…asked Koreyna, because I was unsure what it was….don't get me wrong, I am still very attracted to you…crazy for you," he added quickly, and scooped Tom back into his lap and held him lovingly, "I love you very much, Tom, but…your body is telling me you are not ready for us to make love, and my new born instincts are listening…that's all, honest. Though I'll also be honest and tell you its still difficult," he leered slightly. "You are the most beautiful, sensuous creature about, please don't ever doubt there could be another for me…you and you alone are my mate, Tom Eugene Paris. Face it, your stuck with me," he grinned widely, showing his sharp canines that made him look dangerous as well as powerful. 

"I just wanted to know," Tom said, suddenly feeling tired again and rested his head on Chakotay's shoulder. 

"Well, now you know. And Tommy, you don’t have to be concerned about anything, if you want to know what I'm thinking or feeling, if you can't guess already," he said while nuzzling his love's neck, "Then ask. I'll always tell you the truth, I promise." 

"I never doubted you'd tell me anything less," Tom replied softly, "I just didn't think I would want to hear the answer, that’s all." 

"Hey, you sleepy again?" Chakotay asked, trying to keep his concern out of his voice. 

"Yes, but you're right, I should eat something…light." Tom yawned. 

"I can arrange that…soup?" 

"Mmm, sounds good," Tom added, allowing Chakotay to sit him up against the wall so the big man could go retrieve the meal. "Koreyna and I made some type of flat bread, it's in the bag over there," Tom pointed, to where most of the food supplies were kept. 

Chakotay nodded and placed the iron pot over the indoor fire that kept the cave warm at night, though it was small, since Tom was the only one who really needed it, and poured in some water and some of the items Koreyna gave them earlier for broth. He gathered the flat bread and brought it over to Tom, "Here you go," he offered and sat down next to him. "I wish there were more trees around, we could make some furniture," he said for sake of conversation. 

"Well, this is a desert region," Tom replied, ripping some of the flat bread off from the loaf and handed some to Chakotay who took some with a smile, "There are few trees. But we've been on this planet before and know there are other regions where there are plenty of trees and other sources of food and water, so…" he said shifting as if mentally struck by lighting, "Why do you think they all simply stay here, why don't they move farther apart?" 

//Oh boy,// Chakotay thought, for he didn't plan on telling Tom of how Airiya said they were really in some sort of zoo, but he couldn't lie to him either. "Um…well, there is a reason, thought most don't realize it," he finally said, suddenly sensing that Tom was staring at him. 

"I suddenly get the feeling I'm not going to like what you're going to tell me," Tom replied honestly, his own instincts still working just fine. 

"You won't like it, and to be honest, I thought it best not to mention it…until I had to," Chakotay said, trying to lesson the wrath that might still come his way when he tells Tom the truth. 

Tom looked at Chakotay and instead of getting angry, he simply nodded, for he knew Chakotay would only keep information from him if he thought it for his best interest; he didn't like it, but he could understand it. "Well, now that I'm aware…tell me." 

"Seems that we…all of us," Chakotay gestured around him, "are not only experimental leftovers from the Thermantis but we're…sectioned off from the rest of the planet as well," he stated, trying to avoid the word zoo. 

"What do you mean, sectioned off, you mean we 'can't' travel to the more rich parts of the plant?" Seeing Chakotay nod, Tom's eye narrowed. "So, they contain us all in this…dessert…in hopes what…we kill each other off?" 

"I don't know, honey. I only know that…we are limited to where we can go, though it’s a very large area, most people don't know they're limited, and since no one has been here, like we have, they don't know what the rest of the world has to offer." 

"So how did you learn of this?" Tom asked, wondering. 

"Airiya, she told me and I trust her," Chakotay replied honestly. 

"Lovely," Tom sneered, then nudged Chakotay and nodded to the soup which was now boiling. "I think it's hot," he smiled slightly. 

Chakotay moved to get the soup or broth and poured it in a hand made bowl of a hard clay and brought it over to Tom to cool, there were no spoons, and sat back next to him. "You think you'll be up to attending the gathering tonight?" 

"Oh…forgot about that," Tom replied, feeling less tired as he sat and nibbled on the bread. "I let Koreyna know that I thought it was a bad idea to 'force' the leadership issue with you," Tom stated, dipping his bread in the broth to soften it and give it some more flavor. 

"Ah, so you noticed that too," Chakotay smiled, knowing his Tommy was a very bright man. "I was dreading having to turn them all down…again." 

"You do know that eventually, you 'will' be the leader," Tom said, then saw the arched brow of his love and continued, "You can't help it, Tay. You're a leader, always have been as far as I know. You have what it takes to lead these people to the places they need to go, and whether or not you want to, fate will place you 'back' where you are destined to be…in charge." 

Chakotay nodded to Tom's wisdom, "You're probably right, but not now. Now I just want to bring peace to these people and increase our chances of survival, without the bias of being incharge of this particular group…plus," he smiled seductively, "I want to spend some time getting to know you better, Pooka," he purred…literally purred. 

"Oh my word," Tom chuckled and smiled ear to ear, "You're…you are actually purring you overgrown house cat," he teased. 

"You bring it out of me," Chakotay laughed, realizing he really couldn't stop it, it was something inside that triggered as he felt so happy and content…it was more contentment than happy…he thought, but regardless, he couldn't stop it at present and didn't see a reason as to why either. "And that's lion, panther or any other large vicious feline," he smirked, "Tomcat," he teased back. 

"Fine, fine, whatever you say…kitten," Tom snickered. 

"Tom," Chakotay said in his warning voice, "Feeling poorly or not, keep calling me kitten and there will be retribution," he stated, his love clear as well as his warning. 

"Alright, alright," Tom said in between breaths and laughter, finding it funny that his big strong warrior purred just like a regular cat, and Chakotay really did have the eyes of an adorable kitten…when Tom was able, he had 'every' intentions of informing Chakotay of that…and often. 

"So, you up for tonight or should we skip it," Chakotay asked more seriously, eyeing Tom to see of the young man would be honest…more with himself than Chakotay, for he knew if Tom said yes, he'd believe it true. 

Tom was feeling better, but not all 'that' better and his abdomen was feeling tight. Thinking for a moment that what the reality of his situation was, no healer, just his own body and a med kit…he shook his head. "You should go…" he tried only to be kissed softly into silence. 

"I'm not leaving you unless absolutely necessary…tonight is for them…" 

"Its for all of us, Tay, and we all know that," Tom countered. "Tay, honestly, I need to rest, but the more I think about it, 'we' have to put in at least an appearance…" Seeing Chakotay about to protest it was his turn to silence his lover, "Tay, they're counting on 'us' being there. Since you won't go without me, than we both go…I'll just have to deal with hitching a ride in your arms," he grinned, his face flushed at the thought of being carried around, but it was either health or pride, he couldn't afford both, and the Chakotay couldn't afford 'not' to be there. 

"Very well, but you remain seated and 'don't' over do it," Chakotay agreed then warned. 

"How can I, between you and Koreyna, I don't stand a chance," Tom laughed lightly. 

"Okay, finish eating. Then we'll go, just long enough to hear the outcome of the vote…" 

"Chakotay, we already know you've got the job, question is…which one. I'm sure with Koreyna letting the others know not to 'force' the leadership on you, there is a good chance they'll listen. You just need to think of what your going to say when you accept, you know…acceptance speech," he teased. 

"Tom…" 

"Yes, love?" he grinned wickedly. 

"Shut up!" 

Tom burst out laughing. 

************

Janeway entered sickbay, noticing that this section had the lights lowered and wondered why. She entered the EMH's office and waited for him to enter, since he had sent for her. Her mind was still on the bridge where her attempts to contact the Quetarian representative had been futile, only to be hailed by the Quetarian lead ship and given an ultimatum to depart this area of space. "For your own good," the Captain of the lead ship had said, but was wise not to give an exact time limit…yet.

Janeway knew better the moment the option of leaving was taken from her…they were hiding something and her best two officers were now at the heart of it…but what? Tvuok and Mr. Kim had assured her that their shields and weapon fire surpassed the Quetarian's but it still would prove a difficult fight if Voyager had to go up against all six ships…without Tom Paris at the helm. 

"Ah, Captain," The EMH said as he walked in. "You asked me to contact you when Lieutenant Torres is about to come around, she should be coming about in a few minutes. 

"How is she?" Janeway asked, with great concern. 

"She'll live and thanks to my advanced skill in neuro-plastics, she's almost as good as new," the EMH bragged. 

"Almost?" 

"Captain, the damage on her face was substantial, having reached into the bone itself…tearing…" 

Janeway held up a hand, she didn't want the details, "How bad a scar," she asked, knowing that would be what mattered to the young woman…hell, it would matter to her if it was her. 

"Minimal, to be assured. After a few weeks, after the new skin settles I'll be able to remove up to another 90%...I'm afraid there will always remain a few thin lines, which only on close inspection, can be seen." 

Janeway shook her head in understanding, and knew to B'Elanna, from now on, every time she looked in the mirror there would be a 'close' inspection. "How about her other injuries?" 

"She is doing well and will be able to leave sickbay within the week, her Klingon anatomy withstanding that is." 

"Can I see her," Janeway asked, even thought she knew that was why she was there. 

"This way," the EMH offered and led Janeway to where the Engineer was resting. 

"Why are the lights so low in this area?" Janeway inquired at they went. 

"Lieutenant Torres's facial injuries included some injury to her eye, but again, it was minimal, and I figured it would be easier on her when she woke," the EMH commented. 

Janeway only nodded and stood silently by B'Elanna's biobed, the scar was deep and looked like claw marks. //Minimum,// she thought, wondering what the EMH considered maximum…for the scar was horrid. She watched the EMH give a mild stimulant to B'Elanna who started to moan. 

Technically, B'Elanna would be in a world of trouble for breaking into sickbay, but considering what she had to deal with, felt she was punished more than enough already. "B'Elanna," she also called out and watched as dark eyes fluttered open, confused and groggy. "B'Elanna?" 

"Captain," she muttered, feeling very tired, trying to recall how and why she was in sickbay with the EMH hovering over her. Then suddenly like a splash of ice water it hit her…some…thing…monster that looked and sounded like Chakotay attacked her… Her eyes went wide, "Tom?" she asked, more concerned for him than herself. 

//Oh boy,// Janeway thought knowing this was going to be even worse than she thought. "Tom's…fine," she said, hoping that was still the truth. "The Doc says you're going to be okay, but will have to remain in sickbay for a while…" 

"What happened, what was that…thing," B'Elanna demanded, her anger at it challenging her over Tom also renewed, then she shivered as her body more than her memory recalled what happened next. "It looked a bit like Chakotay…" 

"That…" Janeway sighed. "That was Chakotay, B'Elanna. He had been…altered…" 

"Chakotay?" B'Elanna asked, not able to comprehend. 

Janeway couldn't help but show some anger, "Why didn't you follow orders and stay out of sickbay…" she asked in return, knowing that if she had, Tom and Chakotay would still be here and B'Elanna would not have been so badly hurt. 

"I just wanted to visit Tom, I didn't…" she was feeling guilty. "I didn't know there was any danger…had I known…" 

"Orders are given, you should have followed them, regardless of knowing why," Janeway countered, trying to stifle the rest of her anger, even if it did stem from her concern. 

"I'm sorry," B'Elanna finally understanding that part of this 'was' her fault. 

"More than you know," Janeway whispered, then seeing she had spoken out loud knew she had to give the half-Klingon the bad news. "Tom and Chakotay were both tampered with B'Elanna, Chakotay into that creature and Tom…"

"What about Tom, he looked fine…" 

"He was not. He had just had surgery himself trying to save the child," the EMH barged in. 

Janeway's look could have killed the Hologram and B'Elanna just stared at him. "Child?" 

"Okay, B'Elanna, I'm going to give you the 'full' story as I know it, but you're not going to like it." 

"Tell me," she demanded…and Janeway did…all of it as she knew it, and by the end of it, the EMH had to sedate Torres, who wanted to beam down there and kick Chakotay's ass…still in Klingon mindset of mating…she had chosen Tom Paris and Chakotay was not her friend anymore, but her rival. 

"You 'will' monitor 24/7 and you will 'not' let her near a computer, you understand?" Janeway ordered, knowing she would also order other security here as well. "I have enough problems with two missing men, I don't need another officer running amok, do I make myself clear?" she asked the EMH, deep down blaming him as well as her self for Tom's manipulation and departure. 

"I understand, Captain. You also may want to assign more than 'two' of the standard guard, since we both know Lt. Torres will not be held at bay easily until she's had a chance to calm down. Even then, it will take some time for her to adjust to the current situation." 

"I’m aware of that, Doctor. Just keep telling her that we're trying to get them back and Tom 'will' be fixed, back to his original state, understand?" 

"Yes, Captain. Though as for the conditioning…" seeing Janeway wouldn't believe anything less than what she wanted at the moment he decided not to tell her he was unsure if it could be undone. "I will do my best," he offered instead, and watched her leave. 

************

Chakotay, now High Council member of his people, who were in deep discussion of what to call themselves after Tom innocently asked what the tribe's name was, stood behind a large boulder being very still, with Tom and all the others from his tribe and the other four who agreed, spread out in the local and nearby area…waiting. 

Once he saw that all were in place he nodded to the others and moved out silently to the edge of the cliff that was directly over the vast water source that held their biggest foe below. He gave another nod to the three children of his people, for it was a show of faith; that if he thought his idea of luring the creature was so 'safe' he would not hesitate to use children from his own tribe. It took a lot of convincing, but he found two parents willing to trust him, Nataka's girls and Kren's son, was about seven in age, though Sheren, Natak's oldest girl was ten. 

The children looked hesitant, for it was an odd request, to go play and make a 'lot' of noise, but as Chakotay was told by Tom, the only time that creature had 'ever' come very far out of the water was when, long ago, there were cubs, thought safe where they were now, playing. The sound of the children must have penetrated the water and the creature 'sensing' easy prey, made it's way up the waterfall. This time however, if all went well, that thing would be in for a 'big' surprise. 

First objection, get the creature 'out' of the water, for if they killed it in the water, it would most likely contaminate it…not an option. The Avians, as Chakotay dubbed them, where standing by, long ropes at their readiness to net the thing, should it try to move back to the water, and the Horse people, for a lack of another term for them, were waiting also with ropes attached to the net to help pull and keep that thing from going to the water also. The rest were in waiting with their weapons in silence. 

Tom stood behind one of the larges and farthest boulders with the pulse riffle to protect the children while the adults fought the creature. He was glad he had rested most of yesterday and today, but was still feeling a bit under the weather, but he insisted doing his part, and this was the 'least' tasking job available and he was okay with it. He saw the children tossing an item about, but were being too quiet, "Shout, giggle, be loud," he encouraged, then like a big kid, stuck his tongue out and made a silly face, which did the job, Norella shrieked with laughter and Jorell and Sheren giggled. 

Chakotay, who laid low by the edge noticed Tom's antics and his natural way with children, //Spirits, he's so good with them,// he thought. //If you can…and please, don't take this for greed, for I would be beyond content to live my life with Tom forever without children, but if you could see your way clear…to give Tom the child he so desires deep down, I would be eternally grateful,// Chakotay prayed. 

He then motioned for the kids to come closer and continue their play, and encouraged their laughing, by grabbing hold of the item, a ball of clay, not too hard to break and not too soft to smush, and pretending to through it and not, then go to toss it over head, then rolled it just passed Norella who had an infectious and 'loud' laugh. 

Tom watched Chakotay, leader, warrior, councilman, and if his prayers were answered, father. //How am I going to give Chakotay his child now,// he suddenly thought realizing that without medical intervention, it would not happen. He rubbed his abdomen and felt the emptiness, //Stars, how am I going to fulfill my destiny now?// he pondered deeply, that he almost missed what happened next. 

Chakotay, always keeping one eye 'just' over the edge, must have known something was up, for he motioned for Sheren to come closer…who knew what was expected of her, as Chakotay dropped a rock the size of the play item in the water below. Sheren leaned over, with Chakotay holding her by the waist and with lighting speed, Sheren was pushed back and Chakotay's arm was now covered in webbing…sending the children running and screaming at the top of their little lungs, just like Chakotay wanted. 

Tom was focused on Chakotay, who was putting up 'mild' resistance, not quiet 'forcing' the thing up, but just enough that the thing would 'come and get it' or so he hoped, while Airiya took to the air to let him know what was happening, since Chakotay didn't want to let the thing see him…it believed it had a child…a very stubborn child, but a child none the less. 

Tom was so focused that he didn't move when the three kids came screaming around the boulder with Jorell sliding right into his stomach. It took all of Tom's will power not to scream at the sharp pain that now fired through him. He only knew two things…he was in 'big' trouble and the creature was coming. 

****End of Part Fourteen****

 

The caw of the Avians signaled their unified action as they took to the air, all caring the ropes to the nets that had been carefully laid along the lower wall of the cliff, that was now being pulled up forcing the creature to move forward or be entangled in the net. 

A cry that sounded like a horse's whinny rang moments later, as they as one pulled on the other ropes that held the other portion of the rope, pulling the net upward, now upon the creature, which they may not see, but could feel by its resistance was large and heavy…another cry went out. 

"To the ropes," Chakotay ordered, and all the people moved out from their hiding spots and moved to assigned ropes, those who lined up with nothing in their hands waited only moments before the Avians landed, allowing the others to grab their lines, and as one all pulled. 

Chakotay was using the creatures own webbing upon his arm to force the creature upward. He had no fear of the thing pulling him down, for he could feel that he was secure in his stance and his claws could cut the normally iron webbing when he desired too. He leaned over and spotted the creature…it was as wide as the cliff-side, making it thirty-feet in width almost a diameter for the thing was roundish, looking more like top of a giant worm. Several large, though not long, white tentacles, a entire house of teeth centered in an circular mouth that was opening and closing, though not cutting it's own web; Chakotay figured it still didn't fear its opponents, and thus didn't use the pincher like jaws just above the mouth. 

Chakotay couldn't see any appendages for eyes, and was able to observe as he pulled, that the creature used the white tentacles to move itself along. Chakotay also didn't have any misgivings that this fat, oversized worm would be difficult to kill either. He then began to move back, step by step, as the thing drew near, smelling the foulness of the thing in the air, along with the adrenalin, sweat, rage and fear of those around him. "Get ready" he shouted, for those around him all had assigned duties. Some were assigned to maintain the ropes while others were to attack with him, using weapons, or claws. Chakotay also figured that large mouth would be a problem and looked around and spotted a large bolder that had no specific use…until now; he just has to wait until the thing was up here fully, for he could now sense, the creature knew it was in more danger than it previously realized and was resisting, since it just cut it's own webbing…but it would be too late for it, for it was moments from the edge of the cliff. 

********

Tom, drew on all his willpower to keep from screaming as the pain burned within his abdomen, for he knew if he made a cry of any kind, somehow, even during all the battle cries and grunts of the others, Chakotay would hear him, and he couldn't have that. Chakotay was the key in defeating this thing, and Tom knew this, as did the others…even if Chakotay believed that even without him, they could win. But Tom knew that if Chakotay left the fight, the fight would leave the others and many would die as the creature took its revenge, so he remained silent. 

He struggled to keep the three children down, for they either squirmed with fear as did the youngest girl, or wanted to see the creature out of morbid curiosity; either way it caused him to move about, even growl a bit, for with each movement meant more damage, and he was unsure if he could fix it with the med kit he had back at the camp. 

"Stay still," he ordered, not meaning to sound so firm, but he was in major pain, "and get down." 

The oldest, Sheren noticed something was not right, for Tom looked pale and his eyes…she knew pain when she saw it. Her mother also told her that Tom had been ill, this also led her to understand that something was wrong. "You are ill, I should…"

"No," Tom growled. "You can not disturb them now, it is too dangerous," he informed her. "Just help keep the others still…please," he asked, bringing up his knees to protect his midsection that was on fire. There was nothing he could do but wait and pray. 

*********

Chakotay had scraped off the webbing from his arm with ease and grabbed the center rope and started pulling and in a huge rush the thing was pulled over the edge and now faced it's attackers. 

Some had become petrified by its enormous size, but most were filled with anger of those lost to this thing to let it intimidate them, since they were not standing against it alone. Those, which were most, seeing the creature on top of the flat moved into action, some anchoring ropes, others grabbing spears, hand axes, made of sharpened stone, others unsheathed their claws, and charged. Chakotay leaped into action to gather the boulder in which he was going to use as a gag for this creature. 

He had to ignore the cries of one or two people, who the creature had webbed and were slowly being pulled toward it, but there were enough to attend them, he had to seal that mouth first or there would be more problems. He lifted the boulder in which he knew normally at one time he probably could just push and leaped over a few people, his target insight. He was panting, but more from personal rage than exhaustion as he approached, then jumped, using some effort to land near the large jaws and smashed the huge rock within. 

The sounds of war cries and cheers filled the air, for without its mouth, it was not as formidable, and more of the others who had held back, found courage and came forth to attack the foul thing, as Chakotay freed those who had been entangled in its web…seven in all. 

"To the otherside," Chakotay shouted, seeing the thing close to death, having not touched the foul insectoid, for he wanted this to be the tribes victory, more than a personal one. Those on the ropes released their anchor and Chakotay joined them in dragging the mass mess to the far side, away from the water, for they knew if its blood got into the water it would contaminate it, thus the reason for tricking it in the first place. Soon they had the thing close to the edge and 'everyone' gathered to push it over, Avians pulling the net ropes, those from the Horse tribe kicking it, the others pushing and as it went, the cries of victory did as well…they had won!

Chakotay accepted a few pats on the back, as he moved to finalize their victory by pushing over a large mass of stones that would burry the thing forever. He had expected a few people to help him, so as he pushed he didn't take notice of everyone simply staring at him, watching as he flexed his muscles and overpowered the large group of stones and toppled them over with minimal effort, as if they had 'not' been sealed to the ground. Chakotay wiped his hands from the dust and turned to find everyone staring at him, most in silent awe; for they had heard how strong he was, but few had witnessed it until now. 

"What?" he asked, not understanding what was happening. 

Before anyone could speak Sheren came dashing from the crowd up to him, "Tom is sick," he announced, the concern and fright clear not only in her voice and eyes, but she smelled of fear. 

Chakotay didn't hesitate, he dashed toward where his mate was, and everyone got out of his way, though Koreyna and Nataka followed close behind him. Chakotay didn't think, he gently but quickly moved the younger children who were sitting around Tom, by placing them behind him, and scurried up next to him, "Tommy," he called out, seeing his love was pale and his face tight with pain. 

"Hurts," Tom said, trying not to whimper or cry. 

"What happened? What's wrong?" he asked, for Tom was the medic, not him. 

"Abdomen," Tom said, not wanting to say the little boy kicked him, even if it was an accident, he didn't want the child to feel bad. "Pain, burning…" he said, not able to hold back the tears, as he fought to control his voice. 

"You shouldn't move him," Koreyna said as he saw Chakotay about to lift his mate up. She knelt down and kept her voice low after she ordered Nataka to keep the others back, "I know about the child that was lost, Chakotay. There is a good chance he has ruptured inside," she told him, for Tom had also explained to her about the surgery and the manipulations the Thermantis had done. 

Chakotay shifted and gently rested Tom's head on his lap, and took a calming breath. "I need Airiya," he said, trying to calm himself to form an idea. 

Only moments passed as Airiya came around the large bolder, where the others were kept back and saw her friend caressing his mate's hair, Tom was obviously ill and she feared for them both. "What can I do to help?" she asked, hoping there was something. 

"Back in our cave, there is a box, it has a red…cross, X…and says MedKit, and with it should be another bag with some equipment, bring them as fast as you can…please," Chakotay asked, desperation clear in his voice. 

"With all haste," Airiya replied and took off to the sky flying as fast as her wings could carry her toward Chakotay and Tom's home. 

Chakotay continued to caress Tom's hair, "Some water would be good," he suggested. 

"We now have a good amount of it," Koreyna said, trying to help her new friend, "Thanks to you." 

"No, we all did it," Chakotay replied automatically. 

"Always the modest one," Tom rasped, trying to keep his mind off the pain or the fact that he probably needed surgery again, which he wouldn't be getting, which meant… 

"No, just honest," Chakotay smiled, though a few stray tears glistened his eyes. "Just rest, its going to be okay," he said, praying with all he had that it would be. 

"Koreyna," Nataka called out. "The others are concerned, what should we do?" she asked, for word of Chakotay's mate being ill had spread like wild fire, and those who had come to respect the new comer Chakotay were now equally concerned for his mate, Tom. 

"I…ah…" Koreyna hesitated, for she had been named leader but was unsure what to tell them. "Water, I need a small group to check out the water to make sure it is safe, plus I need some here with some cloth as well as a blanket for warmth," she instructed, for Tom was shacking, his body was most likely becoming shocky. 

"At once," Nataka replied and set off to over see her leader's bidding. 

Koreyna received the items quickly and covered Tom and let Chakotay wipe the young man's forehead, as he was sweating, while waiting for the arrival of this medical kit. She was not convinced that it would be able to help the young man, but she would pray to those that might be listening, for she knew a true bond when she saw it, and Chakotay and Tom were true mates…if one left for the otherside, the other was sure to follow. She sat silent watching a tragedy in the making, feeling helpless. 

Chakotay held Tom gently, shushing him, to keep him from talking, for he knew Tom wanted to say goodbye, for he could see it in his love's eyes that Tom believed it was serious. If Tom needed surgery…No, he couldn't lose Tom, not after just getting him back, he couldn't. He leaned down and kissed Tom gently, he would not let Tom say goodbye, for if Tom died, he would follow close behind, he would not be parted from his beloved ever again. 

The medical kit and the other bag unceremoniously dropped near Chakotay, and he looked up to see Airiya landing, then dropping to her knees panting. "Thank you," he said and grabbed the bag, and the kit. He took out the medical tricorder and scanned it over Tom's body, particularly over the area in question and hesitated before reading the recommendation…surgery. Tom was bleeding internally and according to the tricorder if Tom did not have surgery within the next few hours he'd bleed to death. 

"Let me guess," Tom said, already knowing what the tricorder said, long before he saw the despair and pain in his love's eyes. "Surgery." 

"Tom…" Chakotay's voice cracked, he didn't know what to say. He couldn't lie to Tom, but he couldn't accept this either. 

"Is it that bad?" Airiya asked, seeing the pain and the dread. 

Koreyna moved back to Airiya and gave a reply, seeing Chakotay and Tom caught up in trying to deal with the unstoppable fate that was upon them, "Without surgery, Tom will die. We just don't…have that capability here," she said, feeling even more helpless.

Airiya was silent for a moment, and then looked about, there were just the four of them the others kept busy with other tasks or kept back by one of Chakotay's tribe members. "There…may be a way," she states hesitantly. 

"What?" Chakotay states, his head popping up at the words of hope. "What did you say?" 

"I said…there…may be away to help him," Airiya said again, but her expression was still hesitant. 

"What, and what are you not telling me," Chakotay asked, seeing Airiya's expression. 

"You won't like the idea, but…there is someone who…might be able to help Tom." 

"Who, tell me," Chakotay demanded, not caring about word games, his Tommy was dying. 

"He is called Chirketic," she said, "and…he's sort of…"

"Out with it woman," Chakotay growled.

"He's a Thermantis," she finally said. 

"A What?" both Chakotay and Koreyna said as one. 

"Look, he's…different. Kind of a…oh hell," Airiya finally said, not going to play tactful, it took too long. "Look, he's our keeper, and I 'know' you know what I mean. He also cares, believe it or not, for a Thermantis. Obviously 'they' have surgical capability and Tom needs surgery." 

"No! Absolutely not!" Chakotay snarled. 

"Tay," Tom's weak voice interjected, and was able to cut through his angry rage. "She's right. It's either them or I die, and I'm not ready to leave you yet." 

Chakotay was silent for a moment, "How do we know they'll even help?" 

"We don't, but again…" Tom rasped. 

"What do you mean keeper? " Koreyna asked, but was ignored. 

"I will show you the way and go ahead to speak with him," Airiya offered as she stood up a bit shaky. 

"Your exhausted," Chakotay said automatically. 

"True, but Tom's life is more important than me needing a hot bath and a nap," Airiya replied lightly. She then pointed to the far west, "See those mountains," she said. "Between them there is a third you can not see, it is too small, there is where we meet. Okay?" 

"It would take forever to traverse that," Koreyna gasped. 

"Not for Chakotay," Airiya replied with confidence, having seen him move. "Though I suggest, if you can, that you sedate Tom, for the travel will be rough and difficult on him. You must travel as fast as you can," she stated and flapped her wings, "As must I," she said and took off in the same direction she had shown Chakotay. 

Chakotay looked down at his soul, "Are you sure about this?" he asked with great concern. 

"No, but unless you can contact Voyager…" Tom replied, trying to give a smile of confidence, but he was almost as afraid of falling back into the hands of those things as dying…almost. 

Chakotay smiled, "I have no doubt Kathryn is about somewhere," he stated to keep Tom's spirits up, though he and Tom both knew that if she could have, she'd have been here by now. He offered Tom the med kit, "You know what's best," he said, for he didn't know what medication to give if any. 

Tom took the kit, gasping in pain as he moved, and read the tricorder and then set the hypo for the right dose and handed Chakotay the capsule that held the medication he would need. "First this one at the setting I have then the green one," he pointed, too tired to recall its proper name, "at 10cc's more…got it," he said, his eyes drifting on him. 

Chakotay nodded and did what Tom instructed and soon Tom was out cold. He wrapped Tom up in the blanket and met Koreyna's eyes with great intent, "If Tom dies…" he swallowed hard, "I won't be back," he vowed. "You all have a great thing here, keep it going if you can," he said as he picked Tom up, cradled in his arms like a small child, though Tom's legs dangled somewhat. He saw Koreyna nod that she understood and he moved back a few steps, took a deep breath and started running, his eyes fixed on his destination. 

Koreyna and a dozens of others watched as Chakotay dashed off and started to pick up speed, astonished with how fast he moved and the distances he jumped as he did so…he was incredible, but would it be enough to reach where he needed to be in time? 

"What's happening?" Gereshech of the Canines inquired, having heard of Chakotay's mate's illness and watching the strange newcomer vanish in the distance at an incredible speed. 

"Perhaps another miracle," Koreyna replied, her eyes glue to the dwindling form of the one she would never forget. "He's going for help," she added. 

"What help?" Gereshech asked, knowing that there were no doctors here. 

"He's going to back to the ones who started all this, the ones who made him and us." 

"Is he insane?" Gereshech demanded, for the Thermantis were evil creatures with no soul. 

"No…he is desperate," she replied softly knowing that if it were her loved one and such an option was available, she too would risk it. "Good luck," she whispered as if a prayer as any form of Chakotay vanished beyond her sight. 

************

Janeway was sitting in her chair in her office when Tuvok hailed her, "Yes, Mr. Tuvok what is it?" 

"Captain, There are three more Quetarian vessels heading our way and they have informed us that if we do not leave orbit within one hour they 'will' open fire on us. That they have been more than lenient." 

"Oh really," Janeway snorted, then got serious; six ships was one thing, nine another, even if Voyager did our gun them, it would still be too much. Harry and Tuvok were close to a breath through, she could feel it, but it would take more than an hour to break through this barrier and find her missing officers. "Tuvok, is there anyplace we can…lay low for a while, but still allow you and Harry to work on finding a way through the barrier." 

"It seemed the logical possibility, Captain, so I scanned the area. There is a Glacial-nuclear Nebular not too far from here. We would of course have to approach it from behind, so the Quetarian's believed we have left the area." 

Kathryn grinned, for there were times she could kiss that Vulcan…wouldn't, but there were times she felt like it. "Very well, Mr. Tuvok, make it so. See to it we are not followed," she ordered. She hated leaving orbit, even if she could not retrieve Tom and Chakotay, but she would not leave them, not without a fight. She just hoped they would be okay until she could get to them. 

****End of Part Fifteen****

Airiya landed and stumbled on her knees; she had never flown so hard and so fast and so much in her life. She could hear the rapid beating of her heart as she fought with her burning lungs to drawn in air, in hopes of making enough noise to bring Chirketic out to meet her. 

Apparently their keeper had been either keeping watch or noticed her arrival, for he exited his dwelling, cleverly hidden among the rocks on the very high cliff side of the mountains. The Large green, praying mantis like creature moved out slowly, carefully carrying what appeared to be a large wooden cup and offered it to her. "Drink," it said; the words clear but the accent awkward, for its mouth was not meant to speak the humanoid language, but he managed well enough. 

Airiya had come across Chirketic long ago, when she had been hurt. At first she thought him to be like the rest and would do some unspeakable thing to her…besides what was done, but no, he aided her and even shared some of his knowledge with her. He was one of the more 'renowned' scientist among his kind…until he protested their latest project, which he would not dwell into, but she knew it was them, and thus he was forced to take a step down…he chose to become their keeper as it were, though there was little he could do to help them, but keep the others away. Airiya also knew, Chirketic held many secrets and lots of guilt. She was counting on the guilt to be of some help here. 

"Why have you come?" the alien asked, for he could see she came in a great hurry and that something was wrong. 

"Do you not know," she challenged as she still panted for breath, but was feeling better after sipping the juice he had offered her. 

"I am no oracle, I know much, but not everything. Why are you here and what is wrong?" he replied, little emotion could be read in his large bug eyes. 

"Do you know of Chakotay and his mate, Tom?" she asked, trying to stand, but found it difficult. She noted when a larger rock had been shoved closer for her to climb and rest upon. By the tilt of the head, she considered he might not know their names. "The new creation and his mate, the one who was to bare his child," she clarified. 

"Ah yes," he replied. "But the child was a failure," he added. "I noticed they have come here…why?" he inquired. 

Airiya snorted, for Chirketic, for a supposed genius, was sometime quite dense…at least in her opinion. "The madness, that's why. But forget all that. Tom is hurt, he needs surgery. Chakotay is bringing him here…." 

"Why?" 

"Didn't you hear me, Tom needs surgery or he'll die. Your people are the only ones who can help him…" 

"They fear the new creation," Chirketic replied easily enough. 

Airiya snorted again, "Well they should," she stated seriously. "They made him a marvel, but he also has a good heart and soul…which will be lost if Tom is lost, then your people will have more to fear, for he will seek his revenge long before he seeks his death." 

Chirketic was silent for sometime. "Reasonable is the new one?" he asked. 

"He can be, if treated right," Airiya said cautiously, for even if she could not read those…eyes she knew it was planning something. 

"I will speak to them. New one come soon?" 

"Chakotay will be here soon, yes, with Tom; again who is 'very' ill." 

"What happened?" 

"I'm not sure, it happened while we were taking out the thing in the water fall…" 

"You took out Sheru?" it interrupted, a bit of surprise in its tone. 

"Ah…yes," she replied, again feeling on guard. 

"How?" 

"We worked together and…" 

"How work as one…never before?" 

"Chakotay, he brought us together. He is a very smart…man," she replied, still not sure what they all were now. "Anyway, something happen and Tom is experiencing pain and bleeding in his abdomen…Look, I don't know what you're planning, but the tribes have come to love and respect Chakotay very much and his mate…" 

"No worry…I speak to them now. You wait." Chirketic said and vanished inside its home. 

Airiya looked out across the vast land, and narrowed her eyes seeing if she could spot Chakotay. She knew how fast he could move, but also knew that carrying Tom would slow him down and that Chakotay probably wouldn't take the more direct route, risking the high jumps, which could lead to fatal falls. She didn't like what her gut was telling her, but it was the only option if Tom stood a chance of living. She also knew she was right; if the Thermantis' harmed Tom, they all would pay, not only from Chakotay, but her and Chakotay's people…perhaps even more. 

*************

Chaktoay was very concerned as he moved through the desert as if he was part of the wind himself. He did his best not to jostle Tom around so much, but it was difficult since he was running, but he noticed if he kept up the higher speed, there was less…bumps in the road, as it were. Mentally Chakotay was amazed at how fast he could travel, knowing he was faster than any creature that came to 'his' mind anyway. 

Chakotay avoided any dangerous terrain as best he could and slowed down to catch a breath, feeling the pull upon his body once he reached the mountains…he couldn't fathom ever being able to do this as a human…it would have taken him days if not a week to travel this far and he did it in hours. //Something to be grateful for, I guess,// he thought as he got his second wind, placed a kiss on Tom's clammy forehead and took off to where he was told Airiya would meet him. 

He cleared the two mountains via their valley and saw the bird woman circling an area, then land, then circle again…she was letting him know where to go, and he could imagine how exhausted she was. He spotted the side path and ran up the side of the cliff and came to a stop, seeing her there waiting; she looked apprehensive. 

"What?" he panted, a bit tired…go figure he actually had a limit after all. 

"I spoke with Chirketic and he spoke with his people…" she told him, but her voice led him to know there was a problem. 

"Will they help?" he asked; his first and main concern. 

"Yes…but there are conditions," she informed him, hating to be the one to tell him, but Chirketic, having heard of the horror stories of what the new creation had done, feared him as well. 

Chakotay narrowed his eyes, "What conditions, and tell me quick, for Tom is not well," he replied, not in the mood for tack or stalling. 

Airiya nodded. "They will help only if you are chained before their approaching. Also, you 'must' help them…with a problem, and no, they did not tell me what it was, only that it was not negotiable." 

One look at Tom in his arms decided it for him. "Very well, I agree, so long as Tom is treated well. But make sure they know, if Tom dies…nothing short of death will stop me from my revenge," he vowed. 

Airiya knew this to be the case. "Okay. Place Tom here," she pointed to where a blanket was laid out on the ground. "And you must chain yourself here," she pointed, to where a heavy metal stake had been placed in the ground, and a metallic collar with electronics components connected to it. //Didn't think they were that stupid to give me a normal collar and chain,// he thought as he gently laid Tommy down and placed a soft kiss upon his lips. "Don't worry love, you're going to be okay," he whispered and moved to where indicated and knelt down and placed the collar around his own neck, feeling the little electrical charge move through his body; he was sure if he tried anything he'd find out more of what this thing had to offer. 

Once the collar was secure, he spotted several of the Thermantis move out from a hidden entrance by the mountain area and moved carefully toward Tom. They lifted him up gently as a third and fourth brought a stretcher, where he was placed on and taken inside. 

Chakotay was beside himself already, but he reasoned with himself that it would be okay, over and over again. 

"I really hope this works out," Airiya said, her voice filled with concern and worry. "I'm also sorry…I…" 

"Gave Tom a chance," Chakotay informed her, wanting her to know he wouldn't hold anything against her for whatever might happen next. "No matter what, I will be grateful for that…and your friendship, Airiya," he smiled sincerely, though he was very worried of what his and Tom's future held. 

"I have to leave, but I told them I would come and check on you…three days, Chakotay. I'll be back then…with help if need be," she vowed. 

"You will need to tell the other leaders the truth…they have the right to know," Chakotay replied after giving her a nod of understanding toward her vow; but a lot can happen in three days. "Try and keep the peace between the tribes," he asked, not sure if he'd ever be able to do that again. 

"I will," Airiya promised, and then with a deep sigh of regret, for she did not wish to leave him, she took off, as was part of the deal for their aid to help Tom. 

Chakotay watched her go, but sensed the movement and the smell before the Thermantis appeared…just one. He shivered again, recalling how they treated him and Tom before, but at least this time he could think clearly. 

"You are…Cha…ko…tay," the Thermantis asked. 

Chakotay was surprised, even if Airiya said she had made a deal, he never imagined they could speak to him, since they never did. "I am Chakotay, yes. Who are you?" 

"I am Chirketic," it replied, its name sounding more like clicks and chirps. 

"Well, I will do my part, so long as Tom is safe and well…that is 'all' that matters to me," he stated clearly. 

The Therimantis nodded its head. "You were created for a purpose…but not Quetarian…results different," it stated. "Better," it added. 

"What purpose?" Chakotay asked, hoping it was not something he personally couldn't live with or Tom, since he knew Tom would be the price over his head. 

"If you…reasonable, we talk…inside," it stated. 

"Airiya said it was a madness that 'you' created, not something I chose to bring upon myself. So long as Tom is well and you do me no harm, there is no reason why we can't…talk," he replied, doing his best to bring forth his diplomatic skills. 

"Good," Chirketic replied then clicked a few times in a strange combination and the chain detached from the collar, "Follow," he then added and turned to leave. 

The path didn't lead very deep, as it led to a large area that Chakotay could only assume was a living area, and saw the creature point with its sharp armlike appendage toward a place he could sit down…it kind of resembled a chair, but not made for humanoids, so he did his best to be comfortable. He watched the creature pour some liquid into two cups and offered him one. He took it suspiciously. 

"Airiya likes," Chirketic commented and took a seat himself, some distance between him and the new creation. 

Chakotay sipped it, not wanting to be rude and had to admit, it was pretty good…sweet and did quench his thirst. "Thank you." 

"I talk, you listen," Chirketic then said. "Two hundred Kels ago, my people came to understand that they were dying…no more offspring. Why was not understood for many Kels, not until recently. Before then, my people attempted biomanipulation on our own kind…result…Sherus." 

"Shrus?" he asked, not meaning to interrupt, but he didn't understand. 

"Insectoids," Chirketic clarified. Chakotay couldn't tell if it was annoyed or not, but his sense of smell told him all appeared well…at present. "We then met another race who said it would help…for a price. They want new…specimens." Chirketic explained. "My people agreed…desperate. The results…them," he said, pointing the path he had entered from and Chakotay knew he meant the tribes people. 

"Why?" he asked, then clamped his mouth shut, he was supposed to listen and he didn't want to upset his host…not with Tom being in their hands. 

"Not know why…right away…not care…right away," Chirketic replied as he got up and poured more juice for Chakotay and self. "I care…get pushed aside…until now. Now they care too. All people here used…not just you." 

Chakotay sipped his drink as he listened, not able to help but ask, "Who was the others?" 

"Quetarian's," Chirketic replied. 

"What?" Chakotay exclaimed, not meaning to startle his host, then gathered himself. "I'm sorry, but…they appeared to want to help us…my ship and crew…" 

"No, just wanted samples…male and female…no get…get two males. They insisted on breeding, so we do what we can…not know what we know now…know more of humans now. Also know more of what they want with specimens…" it continued. 

"What? What reason could they possibly have for turning on their own people like this?" Chakotay asked, not able to fathom it. 

"Profit…slaves," Chirketic answered. "They also reason for our problem two hundred Kels ago…sent virus…make sterile. They know of our research and technology…better in biomanipulation than theirs…wanted to use it." 

"The Quetarian's sent a virus, knowing you would use your science to see if you could clone your people a new generation or something or other, and then came and asked for others to be mutated in payment for their help. But I take it, they didn't help…but if they wanted slaves…why so many out there?" he asked, trying to put all the pieces together. 

"Only want strong and next generation…not so close to what was…but what will be…they target the young…" Chirketic replied shaking its bug shaped head, the first sign of any real emotion that Chakotay could sense…and he knew this one did not agree to this idea. 

"Where do I come in?" 

"They wanted sample…we wanted revenge…." 

"If you think I'm going to go and slaughter…" 

"No," Chirketic interjected. "No kill more than have too. No, you do what you supposed to do…part. You kill Sherus…do more…bring others together…good. But do more…get others back…get cure for us." 

"Others, as in…those mutated?" he asked for clarification. 

"Yes, others…more like you and others. Many think young killed…no killed taken. Young belong with family," It stated with conviction. 

"How am I to get the others back and get this cure, I can't leave this planet without going nuts…" 

"Can fix…easy fix. Also…your ship near by… Quetarian's try and scare off, but it no go. It be back…you go get others and cure…" 

"I'm not leaving here without, Tom…" he said sincerely. "But I will help, because you are right, young belong with their parents…and I will help get cure…if you stop with the manipulations," he stated in return, trying at least to achieve something other than Tom being held over his head. 

"How know you no leave once gone?" Chikretic asked. 

"I won't turn my back on those people," Chakotay replied seriously. "Because of what has happened to me, they are now my people and they deserve their young…and a chance to live in peace. The unity between them is too frail and if there is a way to make it stronger I will…trust is the key for us all if we 'all' are to live here on this plant." 

"Others no want them here…but I try keep safe…" 

"Just where are they supposed to go?" Chakotay asked, a bit of anger at hearing their 'creators' didn't want their rejects. 

"Not know…do you?" it asked. 

"I'm not brining back their young only to die…" 

"No harm…I protect…" 

"But for how long? How long until the others start to thrive and your people have had enough and want their world back?" Chakotay demanded, though he never rose from his position. 

"Don't know…no can live with Quetarian's…bad…not know…" it said and seemed to slump in its chair. 

Chakotay recalled an old lesson; don't judge all by the acts of one and give hope a try. "I will do what I can, but as I said, only if Tom is with me. Trust has to begin somewhere. Then…I'll speak with the others, here and on Voyager and see if we can come to a solution…deal?" 

It tilted its' head, "Deal?" 

"Are we agreed to this arrangement?" 

Chirketic thought about this for a long moment, then gave a slight nod, "yes, agreed…deal. Now we fix…" it said, as he moved to gather Chakotay's cup, and chirped and clicked a few times and suddenly Chakotay dropped over…sound asleep. 

****End of Part Sixteen****

He felt lightheaded and a bit nauseous, but considering the last thing he could recall was pain, it was an improvement. He blinked a bit and was unsure how to react to staring into the face of the EMH. 

"Ah, Mr. Paris, It's good of you to join us," the EMH quipped, running some strange instrument that Tom was unfamiliar with over him. 

"Doc…?" 

"You will be glad to know that I've stopped the internal bleeding and have fixed the damage…"

Instead of relief Tom's face drained of color and he reached for his abdomen, "Kota…" he gasped with fear. 

"Mr. Paris, it seems you lost the child long before today," the EMH replied, though a bit gentler than his harsh nature normally dictated. 

"I…I know, but without the…I'll never have her…" he panted, as reality of the fact he may not be able to fulfill his destiny to bare his and Chakotay's children started to sink in. 

"Well, nothing is going to happen for at least six month, then I don't see any reason why you can't have a normal pregnancy…well as normal as any human…err…semi-human male pregnancy can be," the Doc stated and ran the strange instrument over Tom once again. He looked up and in a direction over his right shoulder, "I say a bit of rest and he'll be perfectly fine," the Doc announced. 

Tom figuring that it was the Captain shifted to look in the same direction and felt more fear to overwhelm him as he spotted the same creatures that had captured him and Chakotay in the first place. //Chakotay!// his mind screamed. "What the hell is going on here…where is Chakotay…" he shouted, trying to grasp the situation. 

"Relax Mr. Paris, it's not as bad as it seems," the EMH assured his patient. "The Commander is…asleep…but unharmed, I verified that myself. He's in an induced sleep until I could finish healing you. The Thermantis'…fear him, and rightly they should. It's quite amazing what bimolecular changes they are capable of and…." 

"We're not on Voyager," Tom asked, starting to sit up, but was held down with a light hand of the EMH, and in his determination to sit, he grasped the Doc and noticed his hand looked a bit…off. He stopped and looked closer at his hand, and where once the fine hairs of his skin were so non-existent, it was like he was suddenly covered in an extremely light blond fur. "Dooooc…" he stuttered. 

"Relax, Mr. Paris and let me explain," the EMH replied, placing another pillow under Tom's head so he'd be sitting up just a little without any additional pressure on his abdomen. "From what I can gather, I am a copy of the EMH program from Voyager. It was explained to me that the Quetarian's abducted me in order to give to the Thermantis so they could have a better understanding of human biology, which of course they do now as I also have a full understanding of their techniques. I must have been copied shortly after our discussion about your desire to be with the Commander and wishing for the child, as I knew that would probably remain your desire as I operated on you. Now," he said as he brought Tom a cup of water and a straw. "Knowing this and being updated fully on the Commander's condition and your wishes in this matter, it was a natural conclusion that you would want to mate with him…" he held a hand to forestall any comments Tom might have at this point. "I was able to determine that, that has not occurred yet, simply because you didn't have any fractures…meaning, that regardless of the Commander's amazing self-control, which I'm sure has not suffered any from the recent events he's gone through, he would have still hurt you in a full aroused mating…state…" 

"Chakotay would never…" Tom protested angrily, knowing his mate with all his being. 

"Not on purpose, no, but he is stronger than several Vulcans and Klingons in a frenzy, he wouldn't be able to help it…thus…your change," the EMH announced as if it was the most brilliant solution in the universe. 

Slowly Tom reached up to touch his face; he could just barely feel the soft fur that now covered his skin, just like Chakotay had. "You mean I'm…I'm…just like him?" 

"Well…not quite like him," the EMH corrected. "I couldn't use the same methods that the Thermantis used to create the Commander's…current state, as if I did, you would have turned out more…avian in nature. Knowing that would hinder rather then promote either of your wishes, I had to…cheat," he stated smugly. 

"Cheat…?" Tom blinked at the EMH for a few moments and looked at his hands and could feel the additional power within them and their dexterity seemed…heightened. He even felt something underneath him….he felt and sure enough he had a tail…hot damn! 

"I used some of the Commander's DNA and took a few particular strains and combined them with your own. You don't have his strength, but you can more then endure his strength without worries. You may have a few side effects, but nothing to be of any concern, much like the Commander, you'll adjust. I'd say somewhere in the area of your dexterity as that was already your most heighten ability." 

"So…I'm okay. And you said, in six months…I'll be able to…have Kota," Tom asked trying to grasp everything, taking it one step at a time. 

"If you so wish, yes, that can be achieved," the EMH nodded. "Of course it won't be a regular conception, but I'm confident that I can do it with much better results than the Thermantis' did." 

Tom nodded, "Okay, why isn't Chakotay here then. If I'm okay and all will be well, then why is he not here and what do they want with him…and me? I mean, I doubt they helped out of the goodness of their hearts," he snipped. 

"Well, they really are not a bad race, Mr. Paris…misguided and desperate, but not evil…but as for the Commander, they said that once it was known that you'd make a full recovery they would awake him and bring him here. It seems he's made some arrangement with them, and it hinges on you being well…" 

"What arrangement," Tom demanded. 

Just then a the sound of a door whooshing open captured Tom's attention and he turned to behold the grayish green doors part to reveal his beloved, looking as strong and regal as ever. "CHAKOTAY," he cried out in joy. 

"TOMMY," Chakotay cried back and in seconds was by his side, holding him in his arms, placing soft kisses on his temple, cheek, lips. "How do you feel," he asked in between kisses, never relinquishing his hold of his mate. 

"I'm fine," Tom chuckled, basking in the warmth of his love. 

"A few more hours of sleep and he'll be well enough to travel," the EMH stated, trying to refrain from commented on the Public Display of Affection, since this was 'not' Voyager. 

It was then that Chakotay noticed the EMH, "Doc?" He stopped his kisses, and straightened up, but kept Tom secure and comfortable in his embrace. 

"It seems the Quetarians bootlegged a copy of him and gave him to the Thermantis," Tom explained. "He also…fixed me," he smirked knowingly. 

Chakotay was so overwhelmed to see his Tommy well; that he didn't notice the Doctor much less that Tommy did look a bit different. He scanned over his lover and sniffed and could sense it…Tom was one of the Tribe now…of 'his' tribe. He smiled, revealing the slight canines that he now possessed, his eyes leering at his beloved. "I never thought it possible for you to be more beautiful, but…it seems I was wrong…Spirits, you 'are' gorgeous," he purred, reaching up and stroking the now longer golden main of his beloved, and noticed the slight angular shape to his lover's ears, much like his own, and the soft golden fur that appeared at a distance like skin, as pale and Ivory much like his love's original fair skin; but this he knew wouldn't burn in the desert sun. 

"Oh Tay," Tom purred, just like Chakotay had done, and closed his eyes as he felt Chakotay's lips caress his own…it was perfect. 

"Uh-hem," The EMH coughed, faking clearing his throat. He waited until the couple parted, "Perhaps you should wait until you are no longer in…mixed company," the Doc stated, gesturing with his head the Thermantis that had been silently waiting in the room with them all this time. 

Chakotay nodded, and once more stood straight, again, keeping Tom safe within his embrace. "You're right," he agreed, for he knew that there was a place and time to fully claim his mate, and here was not it. 

"The Doc said you made some arrangement with them," Tom said, wanting to know what Chakotay had agreed to, to be get him healed. 

"It turns out that the Quetarians are behind just about all of this," Chakotay states, though he had some doubts, he knew it would bold poorly to announce that in present company. "According to the Thermantis, they were behind their race's sterilization knowing they would turn to their bimolecular techniques and then they approached them with assistance…the price, the ultimate race for slaves and other 'profitable' means," Chakotay explained his distain at the idea clear in his tone and eyes. 

"You mean, the ones that 'warned us' to stay away, actually is behind all….this," Tom gestures to the room around him. 

"Yes, Mr. Paris it would seem so," the EMH added. "It also seemed the Quetarians wanted to breed humans into the mix, so when they got two males instead of a male and female…" 

"Naturally I was chosen to play female," Tom finished, his tone dripping with sarcasm. 

"Tommy, angel," Chakotay said softly, caressing his love's face. "I think you are a braver man than I to even consider taking on such a responsibility as our children, much less want too…you do…still want to…" he asked, then quickly added, "I mean, I would never force…" 

Tom saw the slight fear in his beloved's eyes and understood his heart well, "Yes, of course I do," he assured his love. "Kota and the others are waiting to be born…I…" he sighed. "I guess I was…ego," he grinned a bit embarrassed. 

"I assure you, Tom Paris, you are every bit male," Chakotay announced, placing a soft kiss on Tom's hair. 

Wanting to get back on track, "So, what do the…Thermantis want from us," he asked, his suspicions still running high. 

"It seems that many of the young taken by the 'insectoids' were not all killed for food. Many were taken by the Quetarians for slave trade. There is also a possible cure…the Thermantis want me to retrieve the young ones and the cure to their sterilization." 

"How can we do that…" Tom started to ask, thinking the same as Chakotay had done earlier, about the madness that overcame those that left this world. 

"We…Fix…" one of the Thermantis stated, finally moving forward slightly. "No…madness…safe to…go…" it clicked. 

"They said that the Captain and Voyager was still in the area, hiding from the Quetarians…" he reached up and lightly touched the collar around his neck. "I'm not sure how long I was out, but it's a good possibility that she's waiting for an opportunity to get close again and scan for us…" 

"Yes…she come soon…" the same Thermantis clicked in reply. "You go soon…we give…information…you get…young…cure…bring all home." 

"I told them I wouldn't go anywhere without you," Chakotay added, looking Tom in the eye, so he saw just how serious he was about that. 

Tom's smile blinded all as he rested into his lover's arms, "I go where you go, Big guy, no matter what." 

"You bet your sweet ass you do," Chakotay agreed. Then he looked up at the Thermantis, "I need to get word to the tribes, let them know Tom and I are alright," he announced. 

The same Thermantis that had been 'speaking' to them all along nodded his praying mantis shaped head. "You give….words…I give…to Airiya…she awaits…words." 

Chakotay nodded his agreement and discussed with Tom as to what message to give Airiya and the others. They also needed to contact Voyager. 

**********

"How are you doing," she asked in a casual but gentle voice, as she leaned a slim hip against the bio bed. 

"As good as expected, I guess," B'Elanna replied. Barely looking at the Captain. "The Doctor said I'll need some more surgery," she stated, absently reaching up and fingering the bandages that covered the wound Chakotay had given her, among others. 

"I know, the Doctor gave me a full report before, remember," she replied, and noted that B'Elanna was only attempting small talk. "But of course that only tells me how you're doing 'physically' nothing more, so I thought I come get another report in person," she smiled easily. Janeway knew that even with the advance techniques of plastic surgery, there would still remain faint reminders of this incident. 

B'Elanna gave a side look and after a moment knew what the Captain's game was, "what's wrong, what are you trying to tell me," she asked, trying to keep her temper in check, as she was still furious not only about the injuries, but by whom and why. 

Janeway was genuinely concerned for B'Elanna, but she could see that feeling the woman out was not going to help here, and decided to change tactics. "Okay, I am worried about you, but I'll get to the point. I just got a communiqué from Tom…" 

B'Elanna, typical to her Klingon half, bolted up farther in bed, not paying attention as her body winced in pain, "Is he alright, did you get him back…can I see him…" she fired off. 

"B'Elanna," she warned, gesturing for the Lieutenant to lay back down before she said more. After seeing the Engineer relax a bit, she continued. "Yes, he's…fine," she stated, not ready to try and explain it all at the moment. She still needed the Doctor's input on just what Tom and Chakotay's condition really was when they boarded Voyager. "I'm going to make a long story short, B'Elanna. According to Tom and Chakotay…" Okay, that was a bad move, for at the mention of the Commander's name, the half-Klingon woman began to bristle. "Stand down, Lieutenant, or I will quarantine you and won't give you an update, do you understand," she stated, using her best Captain's voice. 

Taking in a slow and slightly painful deep breath, B'Elanna nodded, "Yes, Captain." 

"Good, now, as I was saying. Tom and…the Commander, have discovered that the Quetarians are involved with what is happening on the planet in which they are on. It seems, according to the race of beings known as the Thermantis, the Quetarians are responsible for their race becoming sterile and instigating their genetic…tampering program. They seem convinced that the Quetarians have a cure for them…." 

"What does this have to do with Tom…and…the Commander," B'Elanna asked between tight teeth, her patients running thin. 

Giving leeway where normally she would have done so, Kathryn ignored the interruption. "The Thermantis want Chakotay and Tom along with us to find the young ones of the tampered populous and return them and find the cure..." 

"They're coming back…when," B'Elanna demanded. 

Janeway barely resisted rolling her eyes. //Perhaps putting her in quarantine would be a good idea.// Taking a cleansing breath, "B'Elanna, there are a few things you need to know…" she held up a hand to silence the woman, tired of the interruptions. "First, it seems the Quetarian's have stolen a copy of the EMH, and second…" Boy she didn't think this bit of news was going to go over to well…so decided to put it off…for a few more minutes. "Ah…second, they have fixed whatever was causing the Commander's …imbalance, which more than proves, he was not in his right mind…" 

"I wasn't planning on pressing charges," B'Elanna interjected, her sincerity showing in her dark eyes. "It also explains a lot, I mean…Tom and Chakotay…" she smirked, for she couldn't do much else at the moment. 

//Oh boy,// she cringed. "Ah…B'Elanna, there's…more." 

What little smile that she could muster faded fast by the sincere concern she saw in Janeway's eyes, "What?" 

"The second version of the EMH gave a full report, which…our EMH is going over. He states there…was…no mental tampering…outside of the…madness, that Chakotay was…experience…and because…" 

"WHAT? There is no…WAY, Tom..." she shook with pent of anger, and the biobed started to beep as her vitals rose in proportion with her temper. "Just what are you trying to tell me, Captain," she demanded. 

Sealing her fate, she moved forward. "Tom wished to be with Chakotay, so the second EMH…altered him so he could be," she stated as fast and flat as possible.

"WHAT THE..." the rest was lost in Klingon as the EMH almost ran into the room, a hypo in readiness. 

"I see you told her," he quipped, though he was far from amused, moving with speed that until Chakotay's enhancements, no one on Voyager could match and sedated B'Elanna. 

"I still think she has the right to know…but I am rethinking your quarantine suggestion much more strongly," Janeway replied, watching as the EMH got B'Elanna settled and made sure she didn't aggravate her condition more. Then she followed the Doctor out of this section and into his office. "Well?" 

"She's fine, and from what I can tell on the reports my…alter-self has sent over, so are the Commander and Lieutenant Paris…in regards to their new…altered state. 

"Can you be sure there is no mind tampering…can you change them back?" 

"I can't be sure about anything until I check them out for myself, for as you know, my other…self, may have been tampered with as well. But from what I've seen so far, it doesn't look like it. As for altering them back…I can't do anything about it, and so, unless the Thermantis can…" 

"They are stuck in their new condition," she frowned. "And the Thermantis are not even going to consider changing them back unless we help meet their…request." 

"Captain, there is one more thing to consider," the EMH added a bit hesitantly. 

"What's that?" 

"That they may…not…want to be changed back. I mean, they have been advanced in may ways…and designed to fit their environment…" 

"The planet, Doctor, not Voyager," she replied firmly. "I'm telling you now, I want my First Officer and my Chief Helmsman back…and that means fully, do I make my self clear here?" 

"Yes, Captain," the EMH nodded, even though he was unsure if it were even possible. 

****End of Part Seventeen****

He couldn't believe it! To be honest he should have known better, but still, he couldn't believe it; the Captain betrayed them! He was furious as he paced back and forth in the confined area in Sickbay he was limited too, just waiting for the Captain to dare show her ugly mug, for he would give her a piece of his mind and perhaps tear her a new one, as the saying went. How DARE SHE! 

He turned at the sound of the doors opening just out of sight, but the one thing he had come to notice was his hearing was a lot more sensitive than it had been before as well as his other senses…it was Janeway, he was sure of it. He moved slowly toward the force field, his body stiff with anger and anticipation of his visitor; he wasn't disappointed. 

"What's the meaning of this," he demanded once Janeway and the EMH came into view. 

"Calm down, Lieutenant," the EMH tried to sooth. 

"Tom…" Janeway tried to say soothingly, but it only aggravated him further. 

"Calm down…CALM DOWN? Chakotay and I trusted you!" 

"Mr. Paris, I explained to you, why it was necessary to separate you and the Commander upon beaming on board Voyager," The EMH restated. 

"Where IS Chakotay," Tom demanded, his blue eyes storming with anger, his tail twitching erratically, as he tried to keep his body to remain still; the desire to run to his mate pounding through ever cell in his body, along with the anger and rage to rip those that stood his way apart….but he could control it…it wasn't the madness, it was pure and simple fury!

"Chakotay is in his quarters," Kathryn replied, refusing to show any reaction to Tom's anger. "He's been informed of the situation, just like you have been. Frankly, Tom, I expected better from you," she added, showing her disappointment from Tom's earlier behavior of threats of violence, along with his previous actions to get off of Voyager in the first place. 

"You have no right to do this," Tom countered. "I made 'my' decision, this is 'my' life, where do you get off deciding for me," he growled. 

"Tom, it's obvious that you are 'not' in your right mind," Janeway replied, sadly shaking her head. "I mean, why in the world would you 'want' to stay this way, much less start going on about you and Chakotay being…mates? Tom, you and Chakotay could barely talk to one another civilly when you left here, then you expect me to simply except that when you come back…after being physically altered, that you and Chakotay have suddenly…found each other? My word, Tom, you were spouting on and on about having Chakotay's child," she added, her eyes showing her concern and bewilderment. 

Tom merely sneered, "It doesn't matter whether or not 'you' accept it or not, it's what 'we' have chosen. Chakotay IS my mate! As for the fact that I've 'changed' outside of my physical appearance, is simple…" he smirked, "I found my place, Captain. I 'know' where I belong and my role in the universe…something I lacked my entire life until now. There is no peace like it, to finally know and understand one's purpose…it's freeing, Captain," he smiled, some of the anger softening as he spoke from his heart. 

Janeway shook her head gently, "it's not knowing, Tom, it's programming…" 

"You're wrong, Captain," Tom rebutted, "for Chakotay and I investigated our alterations with the others, and the Thermantis'….other than the madness, which you know I nor Chakotay have any longer, they didn't tamper with our minds…"

"But they did tamper with your bodies," the EMH interjected. "Pheromones, hormones…."

Tom hissed, his tail whipping further, as his nose with the fine whiskers twitching, "we could debate this forever, the bottom line is, this is 'my' life, and I've made 'my' decision. Chakotay and I came back in hopes of finding the cure and the others taken from the planet, we trusted your word on this matter," he continued, doing his best to tame his temper. 

"And I'll keep my word, Tom. I'm in the process of contacting the Quetarian's now…" 

"…just great," Tom snipped acidly, "Let's just tell them we know what they've been up too and what we want or…or what? One lone ship verses their entire fleet…please, Captain, I thought better of you," he snarled, as he gave into the need and paced around his biobed. 

Janeway arched a brow, "That would be enough, Lieutenant," she stated coolly. "May I remind you, I do 'not' have to explain myself to you…Lieutenant," she growled slightly. "Second, I will handle the matter as I see fit, but the matter 'will' be dealt with. Thirdly, as you AND the Commander are BOTH under my command and MY responsibility, ALONG with the FACT that you BOTH have been TAMPERED with, how treatment is handled falls to ME," she added, her anger at being challenged tainting her attempt to control her tone. "You and Chakotay are two of my best officers and I am determined to have you both back. Once it's proven that the two of you are….back to normal, what the two of you decide to do….is your business," she added, not really believing her final words. She didn't really believe that this event wouldn't leave some…stain on the two men, and it would have to be…handled carefully. 

Tom's nose twitched as he came close to the force field as Janeway finished her proclamation, his eyes narrowed, and felt his now slightly tipped ears twitch as well as the feeling he now sensed flowed throw him…she was lying. He wasn't sure how he knew this, but it was as sure as he breathed, Janeway had no intentions of leaving Chakotay and him to their own devices even 'if' they managed to return them to human again. "Your jealous," he quipped, purposely wanting to throw the Captain, and he saw by the look in her eyes before she slammed down on her emotions that he had succeeded. "You just want Chakotay for yourself…" he grinned, though it looked anything but pleasant, as he showed he like Chakotay had canines too, "But he's MINE, Kathryn…we've chosen each other, and we've chosen to remain on the planet…so that means we are NO LONGER, your responsibility," he spat. Then the grin turned smug, "If anything, we're more along the lines of…foreign delegates, and I assure you, Captain," he stated the last word with a bit of disdain, "you are proving to be most unacceptable of hosts." 

Janeway opened her mouth to reply, then closed it, regaining her balance she turned to the EMH, "I think this proves clearer now than before, that Lieutenant Paris is 'not' in his right mind," she stated coolly. "Note it in the log and get me back my Chief Pilot," she snapped. 

"I WON"T FLY VOYAGER," Tom snarled. Tom watched as the EMH sighed and nodded, as Janeway turned to leave. "CHAKOTAY WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS," he shouted with conviction. 

Janeway stopped at the exit, her eyes sparking with anger, though her tone sounded concerned, "I told you, Chakotay was already informed of the situation…and he agreed. The Commander won't be doing anything," then she left. 

Tom was still for a long moment then smirked as that sensation filtered over him again…she way lying! //We'll see,// he thought smugly and went back to pacing his…room. 

*******************

He had to remain calm, for going off half cocked wasn't going to solve anything. He was furious with Kathryn's actions toward him and Tom, but as always, temper was the sign of the one who lost, or that was what his Father said, and he did agree…most times. 

He needed to relax so he could think and figure out all his options in the matter. Janeway had explain to him that she was convinced that the tampering had altered not only their bodies but minds, especially Tom's…he knew better, but she wouldn't listen. 

No, she didn't hear him as he tried to explain that was not the case, but she did let it slip her intentions; Tom was in sickbay to be reverted back to his normal self, which he doubted was possible, but it wouldn't mean any less comfort to his mate. Mate…Tom was HIS mate…he shook his head slightly; he needed rational calm to think. 

Chakotay walked about his living room, noticing how much effort Tuvok and his security team had gone to in order to reinforce the door and he was sure it was Greg Alaya that had packed away his 'breakables' as there wasn't much left in the room, other than some basic furniture. He moved to the cabinet that held his medicine bundle and opened it, relieved it was there and nervous it was there…he hadn't once sought out the spirits in this matter, unsure what the result would be; but he needed wisdom now in the worst way. 

Slowly he reached into the cabinet and took up his medicine bag, and noticed the rock the aliens had given him…the 'protectors' of his ancestors. He recalled the thought that rang through his mind when he was given the rock, //"When your people truly need us, we'll be there." // 

Chakotay shook the thought aside and took his bag, and moved to lay the items out in the needed fashion and since all he wore was his pants, he didn't need to change, and took a seat and slowly focused the way he had been taught and had done so just about all his life; stilling the body, and freeing the mind. 

Time was no longer an element to be aware of, as he suddenly found himself gone from Voyager, but not in the meadow he had known so well. Now, it was mostly desert, but far from dead…no, this desert was alive with life, he could sense it, and there were rich green mountains near by and by the sound of it, a river too. 

"Welcome, Child," a feminine voice greeted. 

Chakotay whirled around and instead of the She Wolf he had always expected, there moving casual was a very large Mountain Lion. It took a moment for Chakotay to comprehend that he was being visited by a new spirit, and then bowed his head in respect. "I am sorry, Sprit Sister," he replied, for he knew that his non-action could be perceived as an insult and he never wanted to do that. 

"You didn't expect me, Chakotay," the Mountain Lion replied, moving closer to him. "So there is nothing to be sorry for. Because we are going on a new and…unique journey together, I will offer my name…it is Basheba." 

To be honored with a name from the Spirits was most rare, and Chakotay recalling his manners, lowering his head, though he never bowed his spine, "I am most humbled," he replied, and then looked up, meeting her gaze. Normally it would not always be considered polite to meet a Spirits gaze head on, but though Chakotay respected the ways, he wanted them to respect who he was, and he groveled to no one….well, perhaps Tom if he had too….but no one else. "May I ask, what journey and what happened to the She Wolf," as he thought of her, as she never gave him her name. 

"She is still about, as she will always be apart of you, Chakotay, but as you sense within your being, you 'have' changed, as has your path. She is no longer the best one to guide you on that path…I am. And, if you bring our wisdom to your mate, I will guide him too," she added, as she started to circle Chakotay, taking note that even as he held still, no sign of fear, he instinctively was ready to pounce and fight…as he should be. 

"We would…share," he asked surprised, for he had never truly heard of such a thing…not that it wasn't possible, but…he'd just never considered…

A feline laugh filled the air, "Such things are possible and happens from time to time," she replied as if reading his mind, which to some degree she probably was….she was a spirit after all. "Besides, he walks the same path as you do now, it is only fitting he share the same guide…no?" Basheba moved back around in front of Chakotay, "Follow," she stated and in a leap took off towards the mountain. 

Chakotay only hesitated a moment then with a grin and glint in his eyes, he sprang after her, able to catch her with ease, but they kept going toward the mountain; the wind blowing through his hair and caressing his body feeding his soul…it was wonderful! Then they came toward the base of the mountain, where it was rich in greenery and trees and filled with the sense of life. In the sky he saw a Hawk flying with grace and beauty; he was torn between admiring in and wanting it for dinner. 

The sound of a feline snicker…if cats could snicker, sounded next to him. "The instinct is strong within you child, but we both know, that no matter what, nothing within you would ever allow you to harm 'that' hawk." 

Chakotay thought for a long moment, then smiled, for he understood why, "Tom," he said with great joy. 

"You came for wisdom, and I shall give it to you, so sit…listen," she ordered. Once she was satisfied that Chakotay was settled enough to listen she began. "Tom is or was Hawk as you were once Wolf, similar but very different," she stated, giving a look to forbid interruption from her pupil. "One roamed the land freely the other the air, it was your nature, and thus your differences…a difference that could not be changed," she added. Then she turned her head and Chakotay followed to see the Hawk landing on a branch of a tree, and a Wolf…his She Wolf, coming to lay at the base of the tree. 

"Hawks and Wolves have one main thing in common," she continued, "Once they chose a mate…it is for life. This can be a source of great joy….or in some cases great sadness, for if the difference between them is too great…" she left the words linger, allowing Chakotay to fill in the blanks as he looked on to the Wolf and Hawk, which was now on the ground next to the Hawk, but it looked unnatural, and soon the Hawk moved up to the branch and the Wolf only looked upward, longing to follow, but she could not. It became so clear to him…this was how he and Tom had been. In their hearts they 'had' chosen each other long before Voyager, and it wasn't just circumstance that kept them apart or constantly dancing around each other, it was their very natures….to be eternally bound together and yet always apart…that would be a curse and a true tragedy. 

"Yes, it was a real tragedy, and both you and Tom were destine to be alone, as no other relationship would work…you chose each other, but a Wolf can not fly and a Hawk must fly….but now," she added, a warm gleam in her golden eyes, 

"Now…we 'can' be together," Chakotay finished for her, as he now understood…they were the same now. Yes, there were things that would still be different as it should be, but…now…they were the same and could be one. "Thank you," he stated in a hushed but heart felt voice. 

"You are welcome, but save your gratitude, for as you sense your Mate is in trouble and will need your help." 

"I know…" 

"But you didn't think his being…changed back, would be an issue between you…" she finished for him, and then nodded to where the Wolf and Hawk were, "Do you still think that?" Seeing Chakotay hesitate, she growled a bit, "Cats and Birds are just as different, even if we 'can' go into the branches…it's to hunt, not fly." 

"But Cats, at least none that I have come across are known for their monogamy either," Chakotay felt himself replying, not wanting others or wanting Tom to be with others….Tom was HIS!

"Did I not STATE, that the Wolf and the Hawk would always remain as PART of you," she growled, a bit irritated by the slowness of her new pupil. "Thus making the two of you unique in such manner….your spirits are bound, now they can be together…but that will be lost if you allow that which now bridges your two worlds to be destroyed…I can NOT make it any more clearer," she snarled. 

Basheba was not the She Wolf, that was for sure…and in many ways, Chakotay could appreciate that…he liked direct, even if it came with a snarl. "I understand…and thank you," he replied respectfully. 

"Good," Basheba snapped. "For time is against you, now go…fight and lead the way…for that is MY WAY…where Wolf is Teacher I am Leadership…now go!" 

Chakotay blinked and he was back in his room. He was unsure how much time had passed, but he knew now what he had to do…first Tom…then the others. He tried to explain to Kathryn that if they did not return within a week, the Thermantis had threatened the Tribes…specifically the Cat Tribe. 

He gathered his items and placed them away with honor and placed them back in the cabinet. Wondering what he was going to do about Voyager and the Maquis, his people had counted on him for so long, but now… "My people," he muttered, wondering just who his 'people' were now. Yes, he still had all his memories of who he was…son of Kolopak and Maria, as well as Maquis Captain and recently Commander of Voyager…but was that him now? //No, // came the clear answer in his mind. //I am Chakotay, mate to Tom and honored member of the council of the Tribe,// he noted to himself with surety. "My tribe," he replied firmly. 

He picked up the rock with the inward spiraling circle and ran his thumb over it, noticing the fine difference, the long sharp nails, the light coating of very baby fine hair…fur. "I don't know if you really can hear me or not, but those I now claim as my people in my spirit are in trouble. You weren't there when the Dominion attacked my homeworld, so I don't know how much validity your word had…but 'my people' are in danger…if you really are going to do anything…now would be the time," he stated, then feeling a bit foolish, tossed the rock back in the cabinet and closed it. 

//Okay, first things first…Tom,// he thought. He needed to get word to his love to fight…though as the grin found its way to his face, he knew his Tommy would fight them tooth and nail as it were…literally if need be…his Tommy was a hell cat…he chuckled at that thought. Then he would need to secure a shuttle, for once he had Tom, they would have to head into Quetarian territory and seek out the others and find a way to find this…cure. //Not so easily done,// he mused, for he and his Tommy would stand out…big time. 

He felt a the growl in the back of his throat, //Why Kathryn did you have to do this,// he mentally shouted, knowing he was being monitored, as he paced his room. He suddenly turned and moved to his bed room, also very vacant, but for a handful of clothes, and some basic cleaning supplies, and he grabbed a couple of towels and headed into the bathroom to grab a shower and he 'hoped' some privacy. 

It didn't take long to discover that his fantasy of taking his Tommy in the shower would have to change, as he found he didn't like being that 'drenched', but he tolerated enough to be clean…there was NO WAY he was using his tongue on anything but his Tommy's body! Once clean, he shut off the water, as the Sonics hurt his ears…learned that the hard way too, and with the door shut, let the urge overtake him…he shook the excess water off. He stepped from the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, it feeling award with the tail… He dropped the towel, having not taken the time to 'really' explore his own body. If not for the patches of water logged fur here and there, he wouldn't even notice he didn't have normal skin, it was the perfect match. The tail smoothly exited where the human tail bone was…and Chakotay noticed it was a prehensile tail, as he thought about moving it...//that could come in handy// he grinned, noticing the canines. He was a bit bigger in size, but not by much, just more…compact, and his dark hair had grown, just covering the tips of his slightly pointed ears…and his nose looked the same, but with tiny whiskers you could only see up close. He looked down and sighed in relief…his cock was normal too. Barbed had its advantages in the animal kingdom, but he didn't want one. He had to admit, he didn't look half bad, and he seemed to have lost the grey too, //Not bad for an old man,// he smirked, then the vision of his Tommy, his long golden main and sparkling blue eyes, with tiny golden whiskers on his nose…Chakotay shivered with desire…he still hadn't claimed him the way he desired, the way Tom desired. //Soon,// he told himself, as he knew Tom had to be well first. As his hand skimmed down the soft downy upon his firm stomach, the thoughts of his mate making him hot, his eyes caught something in the reflection, which pulled his mind from south of the boarder back north…there was a vent over the shower…a fair sized one at that. Chakotay didn't turn to look at it, nor did he continue to look at it, as he finished getting dry and dressed…having to place a rip in the seam of the backend of the pants to accommodate his tail. He then got the largest and baggiest shirt he owned, not liking the constriction of the other shirts, and new boots. The he replicated some steak, rare along with a salad, that he tried to eat, but tossed quickly, and went back to eating the steak…understanding his dietary needs had fully been changed; at least he used silverware, while he plotted. He was sure Tuvok locked out his codes, which would be standard proceeded and if Janeway was on top of her game, she would have found some time ago, the back-up codes he put in there even a longer time ago…but he wasn't number one on the most wanted by the Federation and Cardassian for nothing…he always planned back-ups even for his back-ups. He snorted as he kept eating, knowing they would be wondering what he was thinking as he could feel them monitors on him, which he 'didn't' feel in the bathroom. He wondered what Janeway, Tuvok, and Seska would think if he admitted to them…hell, all of them, that he knew about Tuvok and Seska's true alliance all along? 

The smile faded, for though he knew of Seska, he didn't know she would have gone as far as she had here in the Delta and he still regretted the lives lost because of that. //But had Janeway trusted me back then…// he shook his head; it was mute point and way, way in the past. No…it didn't matter, what mattered now was his Tommy and…his people. Chakotay accepted it now, fate had stepped in and made a way for him and Tom to be together and the price was the change of who he would be and whom his people were…so be it. The Quetarians an even the Thermantis were the enemy in his mind, and now it was also clear, if Janeway and the others in Voyager didn't watch it…they too would find out just who they were now dealing with. Chakotay, mate…husband to Tom Paris and honored member of the council of HIS Tribe.

****End of Part Eighteen****

 

"Well, that was…interesting," Janeway huffed after being cut off from her contact with the Quetarians. "Never imagined that Representative Kavitall could be so…so…" 

"Colorful," Tuvok suggested, currently sitting in the First Officer's chair, his brow arched by the behavior of the Quetarian's as well. "If nothing else, their responds to our request to discuss the matter would highly indicate that they are indeed involved as Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Paris has indicated." 

"I'm not sure there is much more we can do," she sighed softly. "Senior officer's meeting in ten minutes," she ordered getting up and making her way to her ready room. 

Kathryn walked directly to the replicator and orders coffee…strong, and holds the mug created as it's her saving grace, savoring the smell and the warmth it creates in her hands. She slowly takes a sip, letting the steaming liquid wash down her throat as if it would also take away her cares and for a short few seconds it does. 

"EMH to Captain Janeway." 

With a deep sigh as reality barges back in, she moves to her desk and clicks on the screen so she can have a visual of the EMH, "Go ahead, Doctor," she grumbles and sits back sipping more of her coffee. 

"I just want to report that Mr. Paris as before has been…most uncooperative…" 

Kathryn rolled her eyes, for Tom was proving to be as stubborn as ever, "so you gassed him, is he alright?" She was greatly concerned for her Chief Pilot, but she was also tired of this mess. 

"Yes, he's perfectly fine, Captain. He's healing from the surgery my other self performed and under different circumstances, I'd clear him for light duty…" 

"But he's still…" she waved her free hand, still not sure how to describe the changes to her to best officers. 

"Cation like…yes. All preliminary test still indicate no change…" 

Doctor, if your…other…self, could change Tom into…what he is now…" 

"Captain, the other EMH had the benefit of the Thermantis' knowledge of genetic engineering as well as full understanding of the human body….I am working with only one side of the equation. 

"Hasn't Seven's suggestions been of any help," she asked, wondering if they were really wasting their time in this matter. 

"As…ingenious and as insightful as our Resident Borge is, no, her suggestions on all preliminary tests either end in no results or the death of the subject, and I refuse…" 

"I'm not suggesting that you do anything that would harm Tom much less the Commander, Doctor, but surely there must be…something we can do?" 

"I will endeavor to continue to research the matter, Captain, however…" 

She could sense what he was going to say, and previously she had not been ready to hear it, but now…she realized she would just have to get it over with. "However?" 

"Captain, since neither Mr. Paris nor the Commander has shown any indication of the previous madness that had influenced the Commander's behavior on his previous stay with us, it may be well true that they are of no danger to us and that we…just might have to accept them for who they are now." 

Janeway gave another sigh, she hated giving in, "Just…keep trying, Doctor and…keep me posted," she finished before clicking the channel closed. She sat back in her chair, looking out her view, once more filled with the nebula to hide their location while she attempted to 'talk' with the Quetarians. She stared into is vast milky whiteness that fluxuated with vibrant reds, pinks, oranges and yellows, her heart trying to catch up to her mind. "At least they're alive," she acknowledged in regards to her two officers in crisis. 

She let her thoughts go and focused on the coffee before her, drinking it down like a large shot of whisky, a part of her wishing it was, and headed to the meeting room to discuss what options they had if any. Seven was pushing to leave the area, and she wanted to agree, but she did promise to help Chakotay and Tom and the others along with the Thermantis, but it was looking like there was very little they could do. Placing the coffee mug down next to the other two she still needed to put back in the replicator, she grabbed her note pad and headed to the meeting, hoping she didn't have to break anymore of her word to her men. 

***********

"What the…" Tom groaned as he jumped awake, then turned and leaped off the biobed, knowing full well what had happened. It took a moment before his head cleared and he looked to see the EMH at his station, looking ever the professional. "You keep doing that to me, and the first opportunity I get, I'm scrambling your program and turning you into a mouse," he snarled. 

"I'm a hologram, Lieutenant, even if you did manage to turn me into a…mouse," he sneered, "there would be little you could do against me." 

Tom straightened up, determined not to be put in his place by a bunch of lights, "Fine, then I'll program a holographic cat…with an insatiable taste for EMH mice." 

The EMH decided to forgo any retort, "I have left you with a meal and as requested a few books. The Captain has called a senior officers meeting, I'll return shortly…" 

"What about," Tom asked, wanting to know what was happening as he was being kept in the dark and the last twenty-four hours with no word from or about Chakotay was maddening. 

"If there is any news that pertains to you or the Commander, I'll be sure to let you know," the EMH stated seriously and departed, making sure his monitoring system was intact and exited the room, closing the door with a security code behind him. 

"Make a guy feel not trusted," Tom snorted, then turned to see what meal he had been left. He lifted up the metallic cover and sneered; Tomato Soup and Grilled Cheese. Tom was fully aware that at one time he would have been extremely pleased as receiving such a meal, but with his alteration, like Chakotay, his dietary needs had changed as well. He picked up the bowl of soup, which was in a mug for convenience, and sipped from it, noting the difference in his taste buds and that the soup that once soothed him, now only irritated him as it barely satisfied. 

Tom's slightly pointed ears twitched, as he heard a low hum, then turned to see a figure appear by the monitoring system. "Tay," he smiled from ear to ear, and quickly discarded the mug and moved to the field that stood between him and his mate, which Chakotay quickly deactivated and moved around so the two met and embraced each other in a tight and loving hug. "Stars, I've missed you," Tom breathed in his mate's ear, placing soft kisses on his cheek and jaw. 

"As I you, Angel," Chakotay replied, holding his lover, making sure for himself that his Tommy was alright. He placed a long tender kiss on Tom's lips before pulling back and looking into the eyes that held his soul, "Are you 'really' okay, did they do anything?" 

"I'm fine, honest, Tay," Tommy smiled, beyond relief at being with Tay finally. "The Doc is running test, trying to find a way to change me back…" 

"Is that what you want," Chakotay asked, needing to know what Tom wanted; his own desires and needs would always be second. 

"Honestly…no, Tay, it's not. I don't know if I can explain this right, but…inside, I feel…if they did manage to change us back…or even me, it would…tear us apart. I want to be with you, Tay. I know its where I belong as sure as I'm standing here…" Tom paused, and then met Chakotay's serious eyes, "but what of you…I mean…" he would never force Chakotay to do anything he didn't want to be, regardless of his own feelings in the matter. 

Chakotay gave a huge loving smile, "you explained it just fine for the both of us, Tom, for that's how I feel too…" he leaned in and kissed his love once more and then held him tightly. 

"Tay, what are we going to do," Tom asked, worried about their situation, as well as for those left behind. 

"I won't pretend that I have all the answers, babe, but, I do have a few," he said softly, pulling back and pulling out a small bag from his pants pocket and a knife. "Give me your boot," he instructed, as he opened the bag and two tiny round disks fell into his hands. 

"What are those," Tom asked as he moved to sit on the edge of the biobed, to remove his right boot.

"Back up," Chakotay grinned. "When I first came on Voyager, I didn't trust Kathryn anymore than I'm sure she trusted me. I can tell you, we both took action to put 'back ups' in place if need be. I'm sure she has a few I haven't found and I 'know' there are a few of mine she has found…this isn't one of them," he smirked knowingly. Chakotay took the boot and with his knife placed the tip of the blade to the section where the heel and the boot were connected and with a twist, they parted. "Slight flaw in the design," he quipped, placing one of the disks in the small indentation between the sole and the heel and then with a push of his hand, the connecting facet was force back into the upper leather remaining closed. "Back up for the back up," he added, handing Tom his boot back. "Kathryn hasn't really talked to me since she's separated up, though I know I'm being monitored…" 

"Then do they know you're gone," Tom asked with concern as he quickly replaced his boot. 

"No," Chakotay grinned. "I've purposely spent a lot of time in the bathroom, testing just how 'nervous' they get…I have about one hour before they start getting antsy…" 

"So, you're not monitored in there," Tom said knowingly. 

"No, thankfully. I've already taken some time and set things into motion before coming here. If you get into trouble, you just have to push here," Chakotay indicated the tiny green section on the thin disk. "It'll send me a signal…I've tweaked it a bit, since I know our hearing is much more…sensitive than it use to be, though perhaps Tuvok and a few others might hear it, but that's okay. The second one sends a signal to the computer, which will immediately transport you and me to a shuttle, which I've already preprogrammed for us…" 

"Overrides and everything," Tom asked, feeling quiet impressed with his lover as Chakotay slipped the thin disk in the hem of his waistband he had made with the knife. 

"I'm not taking anything to chance, Tom. Not where you and I are concerned," Chakotay replied seriously caressing Tom's now softer cheek and sighed. "I so wish we had time…" 

Tom couldn't help but notice the slight shiver in his beloved's body, "Time for what," he literally purred as he stepped closer to his mate. 

Chakotay ran his other hand into Tom's now longer blond main, "you smell so good," Chakotay purred in return, his voice growing more husky by the moment…then he snapped out of it and stepped back. "It will happen, Tom, I promise." 

Tom sighed, "I know," he nodded. "So…now what?" 

"We give it one more day, see if I can get Kathryn to listen to reason…" 

"If not?" 

"I really don't know, other than we leave here and go back…I can't…" 

Tom knew what his love meant and stroked his face gently, "I can't turn my back on our tribe anymore than you can, and I won't either…we'll figure something out, Tay…I know we will." 

Chakotay took Tom's hand and kissed the palm delicately, "I'm serious though. You feel the need, you pull us out of here, for 'you' are my everything…you hear me?" 

Tom was elated to see, hear and feel just how much the same Chakotay felt about him as he did Chakotay. "Feelings mutual, my overgrown house cat," Tom teased. 

"Tom…" 

Tom laughed, feeling on top of the world, even though he knew they didn't have much time, "ah, come on, Tay, you know you look like an overgrown kitten," he teased, his tail coming around and caressing Chakotay's. 

"Kitten…Tom…didn't we have this discussion about you calling me a kitten," he growled playfully, attempting to take little nips out of Tom's lips, but Tom weaved his head back just enough to evade them. 

"Oh….we might have," Tom chuckled. 

Chakotay pulled Tom tight against his body, his nose twitching from the scent of his mate, "If we had time, I'd show you who the 'kitten' was here," he purred, purposely licking Tom's throat, eliciting a delicious moan, before once more covering his lover's lips with his own. 

"Whoa," Tom gasped, "I've heard of earthshaking kisses but…" 

It was made clear quickly that it wasn't Chakotay's kiss that caused Tom to feel the floor shake, it was Voyager being attacked as the red alert klaxon sounded. 

"We're under attack," Chakotay stated, his face contorting with concern as he moved to the computer nearest them, that he had previously blinded and hacked in. "It's the Quetarians…they've found Voyager." 

"What's the Captain doing," Tom asked, fighting the urge to run to the bridge. 

"According to what I'm reading, Voyager has superior shielding and weapons, but they are vastly out numbered…Tom…," he said looking at his mate. 

"Wouldn't be the first time we shocked the hell out of her," Tom grinned, knowing full well what his husband wanted. "Let's go," he said and moved to the door, only to find it locked. "Er….Tay…?" 

"One second," Chakotay stated, as he keyed in some more commands as Voyager shook. 

"What the hell is Betaheart doing…sleeping," Tom growled with disapproval. 

"I don't know, but I do know Voyager took a hit on the bridge," Chakotay stated as he moved with Tom freely from the room and passed the commotion in sickbay, as they headed to the bridge. 

The hall was empty as it should be, and Tom and Chakotay entered the lift and Chakotay was pleased to know his voice activation to allow him to the bridge had not been cleared out as the lift proceeded to take them there. "Buy us time to get power diverted to the shields and plot a way out of this mess…but if you see an opportunity…" 

Tom felt his lips curl, "you're actually telling me…you trust me…" 

Chakotay may have seen the smile, but he felt the undercurrent of where that statement had come from, and placed a hand on his love's arm, "I've not been the best at showing it, Tom. But I've always trusted your flying skills, and now I trust you with my heart…never doubt that," he added sincerely. 

Tom was touched, and simply nodded as the lift doors opened and the bridge was filled with smoke, as some of the consoles were sparking and the vents working overtime to clear the air. 

Without a word, both men moved out toward their stations, hoping that they would simply be accepted. Tom moved toward the helm, where he could see Betaheart struggling to get Voyager out of the way of another round from the Quetarian ships. "I got it, Gerry," he announced, and even though he could see the Lieutenant's reaction to him, he was pleased that Betaheart still moved to let him handle his baby. Tom plopped into the seat…and a huge howling hiss of pain filled the bridge along with many curses about Starfleet chairs and tails not mingling. 

"Tom…" Janeway coughed, having been thrown from her seat as was Tuvok, the center console having exploded from the sudden overload. 

"Its okay, Captain," Chakotay replied, helping her up to her seat. "Tom's got the helm, Tuvok's been sent to the infirmary, he was unconscious, but I don't think it was serious," Chakotay reported. 

"Chakotay," Janeway babbled for a second, then gathered herself, as she could feel the ship was still in crisis. She was amazed and impressed that Tom and Chakotay had come, especially after all she had put them through, but now was not the time for apologies…much less figuring out how they got here in the first place. "Status," she ordered. 

"Tom's keeping Voyager out of range, I recommend we divert power to shields and find the fastest way out of this mess, using weapons if absolutely necessary," Chakotay replied. 

Harry coughed, having gotten to his feet from the hit, and wiped the trickle of blood from a cut in his temple out of his eye, and ran his reports. "Minor damage is reported along with only minor injuries," he shouted out, now seeing Chakotay and Tom on the bridge. "Sweet heaven," he gasped, seeing Tom at the helm, his…tail, flickering from side to side, the only physical evidence he could see from his station at Tom's alteration, that and Tom was sitting on the edge of the seat instead of all the way back like he normally would do. 

"Chakotay…" she looked at her First officer and could see the man she knew had had trusted staring back at her, "I'll need you on tactical," she instructed, pleased to see him give a nod and move out. "Mr. Kim, divert all non-essential power to the shields and engines, let Mr. Paris have what he needs to get us out of here," she ordered. 

"Aye, aye, Captain," Harry grinned, glad to have Tom back at the helm. He'd have to talk to him about the rest…later. 

It was a welcome sight seeing Tom work his magic on the bridge, making Voyager do his bidding with an ease that was the envy of every pilot around; even a few engineers. Between Tom's skill, which appeared to be at its peak, regardless of his new condition, if not because of it, and Chakotay's brilliant strategic mind, a plan was quickly decided upon, where Tom would direct Voyager to the Quetarian sun, and with a quick maneuver, partially slingshot around the sun, but with dampeners to prevent a full maneuver…no one wanted to risk a time slip…not out here in the Delta, and with the extra inertia, Voyager would be sent behind the nearest uninhabited planet, where they could take the momentary confusion of the Quetarian's and head out without detection, back towards the Thermantis' world. Janeway was not overly keen on going back, but she agreed, knowing her word was given and felt a strong responsibility toward the people whose lives now were in jeopardy if they failed to come through with the cure. 

A few cheers filled the bridge as the maneuver went off without a hitch, and the emergency was under control, so the Red Alert was stand down to yellow, for Janeway was sure the Quetarians were not going to give up that easily. 

"Mr. Kim, you have the bridge," Janeway announced as she stood up, then saw the light cut on Harry's face from the corner of her eyes. "Have a medic come up here as soon as the Doctor can spare one," she added, then looked at her two saviors. "Gentlemen…my office," she stated, her eyes showing just how glad she was to see them there, but they were not supposed to be, and it appeared there was much they needed to discuss…things long over due and no longer able to be avoided. 

****End of Part Nineteen****

Janeway sat down behind her desk looking at her two crewmen, trying to process their physical changes, their past behavior and their present actions. “I’ll save myself the headache and not ask how you got out of your quarters or you, Mr. Paris out of sickbay,” she said with a glare, which indicated she’d get those answers herself. 

The silence that soon followed was deafening, as Chakotay and Tom waited to see what the Captain was going to say or do, and as usual, it was Tom that broke first. “Captain, Chakotay and I are fine…better than fine,” he started.

“You call what’s happen to you…fine?” Janeway asked in disbelief. “Even if the EMH is stating you’re physically healthy, I say you’re both far from ‘fine’, Mr. Paris. You left here dating B’Elanna and came back spouting how it was your destiny to bare Chakotay’s children! You broke several dozen rules going AWOL following Commander Chakotay to the planet, and have come back physically altered…just in what book does that rate as fine?” she demanded, then took a calming breath and looked at her friend and second in command, wondering if she could really consider him that. “You know what happened to you, and I know you were not in your right mind, you almost killed B’Elanna, who will be permanently scared.” 

“As you said it wasn’t his fault,” Tom jumped in to defend his love, seeing Chakotay bow his head in shame. “I told her to leave, told her to get out…” 

“Yes, she was breaking rules in being there in the first part, she’ll have to live with that decision, but she did so to check up on the man she LOVED, Mr. Paris…in case you forgot, that’s supposed to be you,” Janeway growled back at the young Lieutenant. 

“Tom, please,” Chakotay said softly, placing a gentle hand on his arm, which immediately brought Tom to a less defensive posture. Chakotay lifted his head and met Janeway’s eyes, “I too will live with what happened that day for the rest of my life, Captain, regardless of what state of mind I was in. But the point now is…I’m not out of it, neither is Tom. I can’t and won’t speak for him, but I know…now, that I’ve loved him for a long time, but let the past hamper my thoughts toward him. I let things that were NOT his fault; such as the actions of his Father and the rest of Star Fleet taint my visions of him, and since it warred with what my heart wanted, it came out as venomous and distain, when in truth, I loved and respected him very much, but wasn’t ready to let go…this ‘incident’ allowed me to move past that, and my love for him is real…very real. As for my new…physicality,” Chakotay shrugged. “I’m not the same as I was, and I will admit, I am not sure my remaining on Voyager would be a good idea…” 

“Chakotay?” Tom gasped, fearing that Chakotay might leave him, but the gentle squeeze on his arm clamed him…for the moment. 

“You are my second in command, Chakotay. The Maquis, won’t take to you being gone,” Janeway replied seriously. 

“My strength is probably ten times that of Tuvok now, and my…appetite is that of a feline…which does in a big way, conflict with how I was raised and some of my spiritual beliefs…but, the spirits are a flexible type,” he chuckled softly before continuing. “I have a deep seeded need to be outside; even now its pulling on me…I don’t think I could handle months at a time being…closed up here on ship.” 

“Chakotay…” 

“Captain, I’m only being honest with you. It’s what you’ve come to expect of me, and I’m not about to let you down now,” Chakotay smiled easily. 

Janeway saw no threat in the smile given her, only warmth and friendship, but seeing those enlarged canines, reminded her that Chakotay was different, not just on the outside. She rubbed her temple, feeling the pressure building. 

“I want to also say for the record, Captain, that though I care very much for B’Elanna, I…I have always loved Chakotay too,” Tom stated, reaching out and taking Chakotay’s hand in his own. “I never thought I stood a snowballs chance in hell, and so I tried to move on. I never told B’Elanna I loved her, but I DID care for her very much. When things…happened, well…” he looked at Chakotay, shared a sheepish but shy smile, then turned back to the Captain, feeling his face flush, “It was like a dream come true…I admit one of my more…bizarre ones, but none the less, something I have wanted…still do.” 

Janeway looked at her young pilot…noting he wasn’t so ‘young’ as he had been when they first came out here and sighed. “I’m still not fully convinced you are of your right mind, Tom, but I’ll let it go…for now. As for B’Elanna…well…I’ll let you ‘both’ work that out with her. As for the matter at hand…” 

“We need to find a way to save the Tribes children and get the antidote,” Chakotay said, wanting to refocus things on what was important, not the basics of Voyager, which was carrying on just fine as far as he could tell at present. 

“Commander, after what we just went though, I don’t think I need to tell you, I don’t see how that’s going to be possible. Voyager is a lone ship, outnumbered, and though our shields and weapons give us an edge, it’s a small one at best, and we don’t hold a candle to their shielding. We wouldn’t even be able to slip into their territory without them knowing it, much less beam anyone up or down,” she shook her head. “I don’t know what to tell you.” 

“Perhaps we can use Voyager to move the Tribes?” Tom suggested. 

“Where?” Chakotay asked, before Janeway could respond. “And just how long do you think they would last under these conditions before all hell broke loose?” 

Tom conceded with a slight slouch in his posture, “Right…good point.” 

“But we do have to do something,” Chakotay spoke up, looking at Janeway. “They only gave me a week, then the Thermantis said they would start ‘removing’ the Tribes from their world, starting with…mine,” he said, not sure how else to put it. 

“Yours?” Janeway asked. 

“The feline tribe,” Tom clarified. “The Tribes are broken down by…species, I guess is the best way to put it. Some are larger than others, but there are several, most of which have come into a…fragile union of peace and cooperation…thanks to Chakotay,” Tom added with great pride. 

“I see,” Janeway said, not totally surprised that Chakotay had made some significant difference in the short time he had been there; he was a man of destiny where ever he went. He was a leader among leaders, and had the humility of not realizing it to make it stronger. “I’m not sure what we can do, Commander, but perhaps the EMH might be of some help. With your permission, I like to bring Seven of Nine into this discussion along with the EMH, she might be able to assist as well.” 

“That would be fine,” Chakotay replied, knowing the only reason Janeway asked was because Seven would ask questions, and want samples, and she wanted Chakotay and Tom to have some say over their condition, which in itself was a huge leap from moments ago, when Tom was being held in sickbay. He shared a look with Tom who nodded his agreement. “I take it, you are no longer going to hold us…in protective custody?” he asked, choosing his words with great care. 

Janeway couldn’t help a small snicker, “ever the diplomat,” she smiled, knowing full well that protective custody didn’t begin to cover it, then sighed. “No, I think your actions here have proven you both can be trusted, and I also thank you for that,” she added. “I do however want you both to report to sickbay for one last exam, thus Seven won’t have to bother either of you for ‘samples’. I’ll make an announcement to the crew that all is well, and I’ll be calling a staff meeting once major repairs to the ship has been complete. For now, your both free to go.” 

“Thank you, Captain,” Chakotay said as he stood up as did Tom. 

“Yeah, thanks, Captain,” Tom added, wanting to get out of there and alone with his…HIS Chakotay. 

“Dismissed,” Janeway said, then watched the two…men, leave. She turned to her replicator and ordered more coffee and a hypo for her headache, which she was not sure was from too much or too little coffee…hell, she knew it was this situation. Chakotay had made some valid points. He wouldn’t be able to stay on Voyager if what he said was true, and it was clear that Tom was going wherever Chakotay went. Voyager was in no position to lose both men, but she didn’t see anyway around it, short of finding a way to change them back. 

Janeway opened a channel to Seven of Nine, “Seven, I need you to confer with the EMH, not only on the situation with the Commander and Lieutenant Paris, but it seems the Thermantis have a few issues of their own. If you can solver their problem, perhaps they’ll be willing to…fix, our people.” 

“I will endeavor to comply with your wishes, Captain,” Seven said formally. 

“Good, keep me posted,” Janeway said and closed the channel and sat back, sipping her coffee. It seemed like the only option…fix the Thermantis, fix her crew. As for the Tribes…well, she had to admit here and now, Voyager would not be their answer. They couldn’t take that many, especially that many of such a…wild populace; and she had no place to take them anyway. She placed down her cup, realizing this wasn’t the first time she had to let people fend for themselves, nor would it be the last and that it was part of the burden of being Captain. She also knew her second in command was not going to take it very well…nope, not well at all, and she needed to be ready to head him off at the pass, when that time came. 

*************

Their meeting had been unexpected, at least on Tom and Chakotay’s part, but they could tell from the dark look in B’Elanna’s eyes, she had planned on meeting up with them face to face, though neither of them suspected she would be waiting for them in Chakotay’s cabin, once they were done with sickbay. 

By B’Elanna’s stiffen posture, perhaps she was not expecting as much as she got, seeing Tom’s new physical appearance and him here in Chakotay’s cabin. “Commander…Tom,” she said in a cool tone, trying to keep her temper in check.

“Lieutenant,” Chakotay said, his voice formal, and hesitant, not sure what B’Elanna wanted or what she was gong to do. 

“B’El,” Tom replied, unsure what to expect of his former…lover. He could feel the tension, and he hoped for the best, but he was Chakotay’s and in his heart, knew there could be no other ever again. 

Chakotay saw the thin white lines that would probably forever be present on the still beautiful face of the woman before him, and felt the guild of having put them there. “Look, B’Elanna, I’m really s…” 

“I didn’t come here for apologies,” B’Elanna said, a bit of a snarl in her voice, then took a deep breath to calm herself. “I came here to see for myself what was being said, and since Tom’s place was untouched, and he’s been back for a while, I thought I’d come here.” 

“I’ve been in sickbay,” Tom countered, since it was the truth. 

“So, you haven’t been…with him?” B’Elanna asked, trying to keep her instincts to fight for her mate under control, though she was more sure it was her pride kicking in, as she had opened herself to Tom and it seemed he was betraying her…or being taken by Chakotay…her supposed best friend. 

“B’Elanna…I won’t speak for Tom, but I do love him. I haven’t taken ‘anyone’,” he said as reasonable as possible, seeing her on the verge of another Klingon fit. 

Tom couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed, for he WANTED Chakotay to claim him, take him, show the world he was HIS, but he also understood in the ‘civil’ world, such things didn’t work that way. “I’m sorry you were hurt, B’El, but I LOVE Chakotay and if he’ll have me, its who I want too. I didn’t mean to hurt you…” 

Chakotay didn’t think, just acted as B’Elanna roared and charged at him and Tom, snatching her up in his arm, her back to his chest; it was like holding a doll and he feared for a moment that if he tried he could crush her…it pushed him to carry her to the hall outside his quarters and dump her on her butt. “DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH? I COULD CRUSH YOU, SNAP YOUR NECK WITH ONE HAND! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?” he shouted, taking out his fear and anger out on B’Elanna with his voice, so not to lose his temper all together. 

“Tom was mine, you had no right,” She shouted again as she climbed to her feet. “I loved him first!” 

“No…’I’ loved him first,” Chakotay snapped. “You were the first one to see how wonderful and amazing he is. I’m sorry I hurt you, I’m sorry THIS is hurting you, it wasn’t on purpose, but you need to understand,” he growled, “TOM IS MINE!” 

Tom felt a tingle of arousal dance along his spine seeing his Chakotay claim him openly, just like he wanted. He couldn’t help it, as he snuggled up to Chakotay, who placed a possessive arm around him, and laid his head on Chakotay’s shoulder, feeling very wanted and loved. Then his compassion hit him between the eyes and he straighten up, but didn’t break the hold Chakotay had on him as he looked at B’Elanna. “I too am sorry, B’Elanna. You are a fantastic person and I do care for you, but I never said I loved you…I never lied to you…” 

“The hell you did. You never mentioned you loved Chakotay,” B’Elanna snapped. 

“Didn’t I?” Tom challenged. “Perhaps I didn’t mention names, but don’t you recall, I told you when we started to get serious, there was another in my heart, but I didn’t believe I stood a chance in hell with them…you said you understood, that you were willing to wait…” 

“I did wait, I thought…I thought,” B’Elanna’s temper left her as tears fell down her cheek. 

“I’m sorry,” Tom said softly, feeling it better to remain where he was, then even try to offer comfort to the woman he was partially responsible for hurting. 

“Me too,” she said, then looked at Chakotay, her eyes darkened, “you better take care of him or else,” she growled. 

“I promise,” Chakotay said, understanding very well, and watched her leave, straitening her spine, walking off as the proud warrior she was. He then turned and pulled Tom into his quarters, locking the door. 

“Yours huh?” Tom asked, arching his brow, meeting Chakotay’s dark eyes with a bit of challenge in his own. 

“Tom, I…” he stared, ready to apologize, when he saw the blue eyes grow wide with lust and challenge. “Yes, actually, you’re mine,” he snarled a little. 

“Oh, I don’t know about that, you haven’t exactly…claimed me…yet,” Tom said, pushing his lean body against his mates, willing Chakotay to fix that little oversight…now. 

“Oh, I think I can solve that little problem,” he growled, then snatched Tom up into his arms and in several strides was in his bedroom. Their pheromones were on high and both Tom and Chakotay had no patience for taking off clothes, as they both had waited far too long for this moment. With snarls and snaps, growls and howls, both men wrestled with one another, tearing clothing from their partner’s body, until only lightly furred skin touched its mate’s, then all senses left abandoned them, as the passion and animal desire to rut overtook them, over and over again. 

When Tom came to his senses, he was face down on the remains of Chakotay’s bed, his lover’s teeth still slightly sunk into the nape of his neck, and his cock, though limp now, still inside his body, as the snores of his lover sleeping filled his ear…it was pure perfection to him at that moment. Chakotay had marked him as his, inside and out, and Tom couldn’t be happier, though he could be more comfortable. He gently wiggled out from under his lover, who in his sleep, kept a protective/possessive arm around him, making Tom feel wanted and cherished; something he always wanted to feel, and Tom then settled up against his husband’s side, and went back to sleep, as visions of their future and their family filled his dreams. 

**********

Three days later, Tom rushed inside Chakotay’s cabin, catching the man as he came out of a quick…very quick shower, as water didn’t feel that great on their fur, but it was necessary as both men liked the feel and smell of clean to that of not being so. “Chakotay, I think we have a problem?” he said once the doors were closed. 

Chakotay noticed the look on Tom’s face and knew it was serious, “that bad, huh?” he asked, though he suspected much was wrong over the last few days. The crew didn’t know how to treat him and Tom and were weary of them. Plus, the pull to be outside in the fresh air, to hunt was overwhelming at times, and their time on the hollodeck, gifted to them by the Captain and the EMH was not really working…yep, not much was really going well. 

“You could say, bad news, good news, bad news,” Tom replied, moving to get him and Chakotay a drink of juice, alcohol or other non-water based drinks seemed to make them sick now. “Bad news one, is I overheard the Captain talking with Seven…they’re not planning on helping the Tribes, Chakotay.” 

“Doesn’t she understand, if we don’t do…something, people are going to die?” he growled, though his anger was not at Tom nor did he expect an answer. 

“Well, I guess if there is any good news, Seven did come up with what she believes is a cure for the Thermantis, which if works, would remove the threat over the Tribes, but…” Tom sighed. 

“Go on,” Chakotay encouraged. 

“Janeway is holding out, in that, she’ll offer the information to the Thermantis…only ‘after’ they…fix us,” Tom stated, his posture showing he was NOT happy at hearing this, for he like Chakotay felt, that this change was not only responsible for getting them together, but what somehow made it possible. It didn’t make sense, but since when were emotions logical. 

“She doesn’t have the right to decide that,” Chakotay snapped. 

“Well, she’s doing it, Chakotay. I over heard Seven say that the Thermantis are holding out for proof that Seven’s solution will work. You might say, they’ve already entered negotiations, and since neither of us were informed, I’m betting, we DON’T have a say.” 

Chakotay looked at his mate, his love, his soul, “what do you want, Tom?” he asked, for he would go back to the way it was if that was what Tom wanted; hell he’d walk over molten glass naked if that’s what Tom really wanted. 

Tom saw the sincere offer in his chosen’s eyes, put the glass down and moved so he was straddling his love’s lap, “I WANT to be with you. I WANT to bare your children…raise OUR family. I LIKE who I am now…I…” he looked away for a moment, but light pressure from Chakotay’s gentle hand made him meet his loving gaze once more. “I never felt I belonged on Voyager or anywhere back in the Alpha Quadrant, I…don’t feel that way with…with our tribe,” he said softly. “I want to go home.” 

Chakotay’s face broke into a wide beaming smile, “I feel the same, Tommy, and I promise, we will,” he vowed, then kissed his lover tenderly and possessively. “As much as I would like to continue this, I need to meditate. Perhaps the spirits will be of some assistance and guide us.” 

Tom eased back, “I hope so,” he said, then got up to head back out to keep and ear open on matters, especially since they were a lot more keen then before, which is why Seven and Janeway didn’t know he was eavesdropping. As he moved to the door he stopped, “you will introduce me sometime, won’t you?” he asked, knowing how important the Spirits were to Chakotay and that made it important to him. 

“I would be honored to, love, soon as we get home, I promise,” Chakotay replied, touched by Tom’s sincerity of wanting to know of his ways. He watched his heart and soul depart and moved to set up his belongings in order to contact his guide, as he was in desperate need of it. As he removed the towel from his waist, and sat down, mindful of his tail, his eyes drew to the stone that held the spiral, the mark of the Sky People and his mind drifted back to when he actually met the people who had helped his own to survive. He recalled their promise to help ‘his people’ find their home and then when they returned him, did indeed give information that helped cut their journey…but he had expected…more. He picked up the stone and held it, his mind once more focused on the Sky People, remembering, feeling drawn to that time he had first encountered them. 

“Welcome back,” a deep voice greeted. 

Chakotay snapped open his eyes and looked around, as he was back where he had been all that time ago, but a different man stood before him with a warm expression. Chakotay noticed he was dressed, but only in his uniform pants, as it had been down on the planet. He looked with a tad bit of suspicion at the person before him. “Are you…real?” he asked. 

The man gave a warm friendly smile in return and nodded, “I’m real, though this conversation is only occurring in our minds, Chakotay. I am Du’NI, I have been honored to be appointed guardian to you during your travels here in the Delta Quadrant.” 

“Guardian? You mean…you’ve been…watching me?” Chakotay asked, not too sure how he felt about that little tidbit of information. 

“Yes, but I assure you, I have respected your privacy at all times, Chakotay. I have been waiting patiently, hoping you would reach out to us, and finally you have. I was not allowed to initiate contact with you, but I am allowed to reply,” Du’NI said warmly and with gladness at finally being able to speak with Chakotay. 

“Okay,” Chakotay nodded, “Can I ask…why you are watching me and why you wanted me to contact you again?” 

“We were watching, waiting to see when and if you would need us as we promised to help your people,” Du’NI replied easily. “We understand that those on Voyager are of your kind, and you care deeply for them, but we saw in your heart, they were not…your people. The others sensed that this would change at some point in the future, and we had promised to help when that time came. I believe it has now arrived, yes?” 

Chakotay stared at the man a long moment before responding? “I…I never…not, thought of those on Voyager, not my people,” he replied, feeling bad that somehow he was responsible for not getting the help they might have had. 

Du’NI smiled knowingly, “I agree, which is why we provided the information we did. But as you, they too have a journey ahead of them, only now…depending on what you decide, it will be different than yours.” 

“What do you mean?” Chakotay asked. “Can you help the Tribes? Can you help Voyager get home?” 

“We can provided a…bit more information to aid them, Chakotay, but we will not rob them of their journey, anymore than we would you of yours. We are caretakers; that has become our directive, as you know. But caretakers must let those they care for, choose their own fate, just like your people did long ago. Just like now. As for the Tribes, I have come with a proposal, which you must submit to them. If, and only those that agree will be provide our assistance to, but only this once, Chakotay.” 

“What of me and Tom?” he asked, wondering what they would or would not do. 

“The journey is his to choose as it is yours, Chakotay. You both choose your paths, as do we. Sadly, Chakotay, this will be the last time we can help you, as our promise will be fulfilled…think well on what I’m about to offer.” 

“What is that?” Chakotay asked, and listened intently to Du’Ni’s worlds. 

************

The next day, Chakotay, having spoken with Tom approached the Captain’s office and rang, then entered when given permission. He saw Janeway sitting back, acting casual, but even without Tom’s insight to what she was doing, he could tell she was hiding something from him. “Captain.” 

Janeway gave a small smile, hoping not to give the game away as she had just reached an agreement with the Thermantis moments ago. “Commander, what can I do for you?” 

“Captain, as you know, the Tribes have only reached a tentative peace at best, and I know many are worried for me and Tom. I’d like your permission to return to the planet, and let them know what is gong on. Perhaps they might be able to defend themselves,” he lied easily. He really wanted to propose the offer the Sky People had offered, though in truth, he did want to let a few people know he and Tom were well. “Some saved Tom’s and my life, Captain, it concerns me that they have had no word on me and Tom all this time,” he added. 

Janeway thought about it a moment, and knew it would be better all around if Tom and Chakotay were on the planet, when returned to Thermantis hands, then for them to think they were being handed over, which in essence they were, but only for their own good. “Okay, I’ll approve a short trip for you and Mr. Paris to go back down to the planet, for I assume you would want him with you, right?” she asked, having heard that the two were inseparable ever since their return to the ship and Tom’s freedom from sickbay. 

Chakotay smiled, no teeth showing, as he noticed it made others uncomfortable, “yes, Captain, that would be preferred, thank you. Also, I was wondering, do you think Voyager could spare some medical supplies, for there isn’t much of anything, and with the children…” Chakotay pushed, knowing children were a weak point for the Captain. 

“Speak with the EMH, he can make a quick list and I’ll see what I can approve. How soon do you think you and Mr. Paris will be ready to depart?” she asked, for she had to contact Seven and work out the time table between them, before informing the Thermantis of what was happening. 

“Oh, half hour at most, Captain,” Chakotay replied, not wanting to give her too much time to make her plans, but needed time to get some medical supplies down on the planet. 

Forty-five minutes later, had Tom and Chakotay standing at the top of Star Peak with boxes of medical supplies surrounding them. Tom shared a look with his lover and then covered his ears, smirking at Chakotay. 

“Stop that, how am I supposed to do anything with you making that face, and me laughing,” Chakotay chuckled. 

Tom turned so Chakotay didn’t see his smile and then he heard it, the deep inhale and the loudest, deepest roar that would put any Earth Lion to shame, bellow forth and echo throughout the canyons and desert. Then Tom turned to see Chakotay laughing again. “That was awesome,” he smiled. 

“I felt so damn silly,” Chakotay replied, “but it sure felt damn good,” he added. Then stepped up to his lover, slowly removing the Starfleet jacket and shirt, “There, much better,” he purred, staring at his mate, looking more natural in this environment. 

“Hey, you’re over dressed now,” Tom slightly whined, then laughed as he removed Chakotay’s uniform jacket and shirt. “Much, much better,” he purred, and rubbed his cheek on Chakotay’s chest. “I love the way you feel,” he said as he snuggled closer to his mate. 

“As I love you, all of you, Tommy,” Chakotay replied, and then placed a small kiss on Tom’s long golden hair…mane, if he were to be more accurate. Chakotay then lifted his head, “I knew she would come,” he smiled, seeing a familiar figure flying toward them. “Airiya,” he called out. 

“Chakotay! Tom!” Airiya cried back as she landed, seeing them both well, then looked at Tom closer, “TOM?” 

Tom chuckled, “they fixed it so I could properly be with my chosen,” Tom replied with a smile, feeling Chakotay’s arm tighten around his waist some more. 

“We have worried, the Tribes have started to bicker, but war has not come…yet. Word of your return will bring much rejoicing,” Airiya chirped. 

“I hope so, but first, I need you to tell all the tribe leaders that I must meat with them and soon. The Thermantist will be looking for me and Tom soon…they want to…fix us…” Chakotay stared to stay. 

“They can do that?” Airiay asked, a touch of hope in her eyes. 

“Yes, but only us,” Tom replied, seeing the hope and hated to dash it, “and only for some medical assistance from Voyager…a bribe,” Tom added. 

“We don’t want to be changed back,” Chakotay said firmly, noting the surprise in Airiay’s eyes. “We LIKE who we’ve become, and though there are many who would want to change, the Thermantist do not care. The also are going to move against the tribes…” 

“Why?” Airiay asked, for they had been there for so long. 

“Once they have a way to reproduce again, they’ll want their world back,” Tom answered. “But Chakotay has a proposal for the Tribes, a way to be safe…a way to a new home.” 

“New home?” Airiay asked. 

“Airiay, I know you have many questions, but I do not have time to go through this twice. My…former Captain wants Tom and I back to the way we were, against our wishes. We don’t have much time to act, for the Tribes or ourselves. You must hurry and bring them…hurry, please.” 

Airiay nodded, “very well, I shall be swift,” she said and quickly took to the air. 

Tom turned to his love, “Do you think they will accept the offer to be moved to a new planet?” Tom asked. 

“I would think so, considering the threat of the Thermantis and the lack of technology the Tribes possess, leaving them vulnerable. But pride and stubbornness are not always good traits to have,” he eyed his beloved and smiled. 

“I hate leaving the others behind like this,” Tom said softly, as he curled his body up more to his love. 

“We left letters, it was the best we could do. If Kathryn realized what we were planning, she’d have tried to contain us, then we would have had to deprive voyager of a shuttle and not gain the medical supplies or bring our belongings with us.” 

“It was very thought full of these…ah…Sky People, to offer to duplicate the medical supplies, but do you think we should simply duplicate the Doc like that?” 

“They said since he showed self awareness, he would be asked and given his say over his journey, though I think they’re going to ask the one here, not the one on Voyager.” 

“Well, I guess it’s a big guessing game as to what else they will or won’t supply, but…” Tom sighed, “so long as we’re together.” 

Chakotay rubbed his love’s back, “Tom?” he asked sensing something was upsetting him. 

“If they don’t provide the proper medical facilities, I’ll…I’ll never be able to…” Tom simply lowered his head and rested it again, against his husband’s strong chest. 

“No matter, what Tom…I love you,” Chakotay promised, not knowing what to say, for there was too much unknown and not enough time to fully plan. He stood there waiting, keeping his senses open for anyone that approached, insectoid, Thermantist or one of the various Tribes. 

Soon he sensed someone coming, “we have company,” Chakotay said, as he and Tom readied themselves for trouble, of one form or another. Seeing Janeway, Seven, Tuvok and another half dozen approach with phaser rifles, didn’t exactly sit well with either of the two men. Tom hissed and Chakotay growled, “what gave it away?” 

“I could ask the same thing,” Janeway replied. “I got suspicious when I went over the number of medical supplies verses the number of cases being beamed down. It didn’t take long to get an idea something was up, but I sure would like to know what you were thinking or where you thought you could go?” she demanded. 

“I thought that was obvious,” Tom sneered with anger, “back to our people,” he added. 

“You’re…people?” Janeway asked, a bit taken back at hearing that from Tom. “I had my suspicions about the sanity of you two; I think I’ve had them confirmed. Commander Chakotay, Lieutenant Paris, consider yourselves relieved of rank and placed under medical custody, until further notice. I suggest your get the rest of your uniform on, we’re leaving.” 

“They are going no where,” Koreyna growled, moving into position on top of a large bolder, looking the fierce lioness she could be, and seconds later, dozens of others of their tribe were also present. 

“Our weapons are very capable of doing a great deal of damage,” Janeway stated, taking note that her party was almost the same size as the newcomers. 

“As does ours,” another voice snarled. 

Chakotay, Tom and Janeway turned to see several bear like beings come into view, joining in with the feline tribe. “I am Erson of the Bear Tribe, so dubbed by Chakotay, the bringer of peace and prosperity,” the large male/bear growled. 

“I am Clernall,” a horse like being replied, the last of her kind joining her. 

Soon, Janeway realized they were surrounded, as Avians landed, and one called Ravan also declared they would protect Chakotay and Tom, along with a large group of canines, and their leader, Gereshech. Only a race that looked like wolverines kept their distance. 

“As you can see, Captain. You’re not wanted here, its best if you leave,” Chakotay suggested. “We know of your plans with the Thermantis, and if you really want to do something then do it for those that want it…Tom and I don’t.” 

“Chakotay, you don’t know what you’re saying?” Janeway insisted. 

“Yes, I do, Captain, it’s you that’s having trouble believing it. Tom and I are ready to choose our OWN future; you need to do the same for Voyager. And perhaps you could get the Thermantis to help…some of them,” Chakotay said, gesturing to those around him. 

“They won’t do it,” she replied sadly. “It’s taken a great deal to get them to even try…” 

“You mean, you were going to play with out lives without any guarantees?” Tom asked, angry that Janeway would do such a thing. 

“You lives were never in any danger, Lieutenant,” Janeway snapped. 

“Indeed not. The EMH would have been present to monitor any and all procedures. It was believed that since they retained the skill and knowledge to transform you, with some time, they would be able to return you to your original forms,” Seven stated. 

“But they don’t know how, do they?” Airiya asked, some hope fading from her eyes. 

“No…but they were willing to try for what we had to offer them, but no…no guarantees.” 

“This what you called us here for?” Brindlewood of the wolverines growled. 

“No,” Chakotay replied firmly. “I called you hear because I KNOW, the Thermantis have decided they didn’t want to share their world anymore…” 

This caused voices of concern and a bit of panic, with threats of violence to the Thermantis to break out. “ENOUGH,” Chakotay roared out and silence once more prevailed. “I don’t know why any of you would want to remain here, considering the many dangers, not only from the Thermantis and their technology but the insectoids as well as the dwindling food supply,” Chakotay stated. “We have been offered a new home,” he added. 

“New home? Where? How?” Janeway demanded, wondering once again what had gotten into her second in command. “Voyager can’t…” 

“…Isn’t being asked to do anything,” Tom said, cutting her off. “Chakotay is right, we have a chance of making a new life, in a safer place, but only…ONLY those that want to go will be taken. Those that remain will have to face the dangers of remaining here, for this is a one time offer.” 

Chakotay looked at the woman he still in some way considered a friend, “the Sky People, they…they have offered to help. They will also give one last bit of assistance to help Voyager get closer home, but as they said, they will not rob you of your journey or that of ours,” he said, pulling Tom closer to him, not that Tom had taken more than half a foot away during the whole time the events were playing out. Chakotay then turned to the others. “I don’t know all the answers to the many questions you may have, but I know, the place will be free of outside dangers, meaning no other life with the technology to interfere with our own development and that they will multiply the medical supplies given by Voyager, and if the EMH…er, Holographic Doctor agrees, we’ll have his help as well, though I’m not sure how, but I trust the people who are making this offer. It’ll be a one time offer, once we’re there we’ll be on our own…” 

“All of us, all the tribes on one planet?” Gereshech asked. “I know we have come to a basic respect…mainly for you, Chakotay, but we are very different, our ways will vary…” 

“It’s a large planet, Gereshech, and like those on my world and that of Tom’s, we’ll have to learn to respect each others ways. It won’t be easy, but there are too few of us to survive on our own, but plenty of space for each to grow…it is the best I can offer. The rest is up to you, but time is limited,” he said looking at Janeway. “They are coming aren’t they?” 

“Yes,” Janeway nodded. “They said they were sending…something to retrieve the two of you.” 

“I can surmise it won’t be the Thermantis themselves,” Chakotay thought out loud. 

“Probably insectoids,” Tom nodded. 

“We can defeat them,” Erson growled and the others joined in agreement. 

“I don’t want bloodshed when it’s not necessary. Once we’re all agreed, we can leave,” Chakotay shouted. 

“Will it be that simple?” Koreyna asked. 

“Nothing is ever simple,” Chakotay replied warmly, but as for moving, yes. We decide, we leave…but everyone must have say, that is what will take time.” 

“Then we will fight,” Brindlwood snarled, “for no one dictates to us what we do or where we go,” he snarled. 

“I suggest as leaders we return to our people and share the proposal and ask for their replies,” Raven suggested wisely. 

“Let them know, if they disagree, they will be left behind,” Chakotay emphasized, “they will NOT force anyone to leave.” 

“Isn’t that a way of forcing them too?” Janeway asked, lowering her weapon, as the others did the same. “They remain, they will probably die.” 

“The won’t force anyone to go, Captain. It’s their choice, just like its Tom’s and mine,” Chakotay replied. 

“I agree with Ravan,” Clernall interjected. “We much speak with our people as quickly as possible and give Chakotay our answers.” 

“That won’t be necessary,” a new voice entered the mix. 

Everyone turned to see a tall male, dressed in a light silver robe, standing on another boulder next to Koreyna. “I am Du’NI of what Chakotay’s ancestors call the Sky People. He can tell you more later. I am here to inform you, that in one hour of your current planets rotation, the sun will reach the horizon, at that time, we will transport those who wish to depart here to a new planet specially chosen to meet all your specific needs. You will be given more medical supplies, and the holographic healer has agreed to go and be duplicated, so when each tribe sets out to make claim to the areas they wish to call home, each will have a healer…we will provide his ability to continue to function,” Du’NI said as if reading Chakotay’s mind. We will offer up suggested places for each tribe, based on what we have come to know of your kind and your needs and the planet, but what you do with that information will be up to you, for once we leave, we will NOT return. The planet is in a solar system free of others as well as off the path of any alien threat, at least for what we can see, several hundred generations or so; it is the best we can provide.” He then turned to Janeway. “We have also agreed to help Voyager one last time, as you will be losing two valuable members of your crew…of their own choosing,” Du’Ni added. “Once the transfer is complete, we will download coordinates once more to a stable wormhole that will cut your current journey in half, once more…it too will be the last contact we will have with you…we wish you well on your journey…All your journey’s,” he said looking over the various races. “Sunset,” he said, then bowed and was gone. 

“You all best go, convince as many as you can that this really is for the best,” Chakotay suggested. 

“What of you,” Koreyna asked with great concern. 

“I think we’re in good hands,” Tom smiled, “for they know we want to go, so I don’t think it’ll matter where we are when the time comes.” 

“I agree,” Chakotay nodded, looking at Janeway, seeing that she too understood this. 

“Then let us depart,” Ravan shouted and she took to the air as the others rushed off to share the news, leaving only Voyager’s people remaining on Star Peak. 

“You will be…missed,” Tuvok said evenly, knowing the outcome of what was to occur. 

“We left letters,” Tom replied, seeing Chakotay was still concerned what Janeway would do. “We explained everything…” 

“He’s right you know,” Janeway said softly, taking a small step forward, not bothering to raise the rifle. “Both of you are highly valued members of my crew…we…we need you,” Janeway said, hoping to make one last appeal to the two men. 

Chakotay and Tom shared a quick look, to be sure their resolve was strong as ever, and they saw it was, Chakotay turned back to Janeway. “Kathryn, we do care for everyone on Voyager and we want to see you all home safe and sound, but its our time now…this is our path. We both know if we wanted to stay, which we don’t, we’d have to change back…we LIKE who we are, Kathryn, please understand that. We WANT our future, and the only way that’s going to happen it will not be on Voyager…I’m sorry.” 

“I am too,” Kathryn nodded, and then raised her riffle. 

“That won’t keep us from leaving,” Tom snapped, feeling that Janeway was going to still try and force the issue. 

“No, I didn’t think it would,” Janeway replied and looked at Seven, “how soon to unwanted company?” she asked. 

“Eight mintues, thirty-five seconds,” she replied looking at her tricorder. “Tuvok, get back to the ship, see if you can contact the Thermantist, have them, call off their…troops as it were.” 

“They will be most displeased,” Tuvok replied. 

“I’m sure they will, but if they do, they’ll get what they want, and all…well, most, will be happy,” she said, sharing a look with Chakotay. “In the mean time, we’ll hold them off if we have too,” Janeway added. 

“Captain, you don’t have to do that, I’m more than capable,” Chakotay interjected, only to stop to the sound of Janeway’s laughter. 

“Of that I have no doubt,” she said, and then looked more contrite, “Just chalk it up to an apology,” she smiled. “I wish the two of you the best of luck,” then looked at Tom, “I hope you get your wish, Tom, you’ll be a great…mom,” she teased, but the truth and sincerity of her words were clear in her eyes. “Okay, lets move out,” she ordered and soon only Tom and Chakotay were left on Star Peak. 

“You think they’ll be okay?” Tom asked, still concerned for his former shipmates. 

“Yeah, they’ll be find, for once Tuvok contacts the Thermantis and tell them of what they’re in danger of losing, they’ll pull those things back…I knew they had better control over those bugs then they let on. 

“Then why did they…make you?” Tom asked. 

“Oh, I think they wanted someone…who could take them on…but I also think I was designed for other things, but it doesn’t matter now, does it?” he asked, and seeing Tom shake his head no, shifted his love around so they were facing each other. Chakotay traced Tom’s bare temple, “I can’t wait to find a way to place my…our family mark on you,” he grinned, a little growl rumbling in his chest. 

“I can’t either,” Tom replied honestly, then kissed his love long and deeply as they waited, for that was all there was left to do. 

Epilogue:

Du’NI walked into a large round chamber, softly lit from almost hidden sources in the floor and walls, and gave a slight bow to the row of Eight, four men, four women, sitting behind a partial circular table, all dressed in a similar light silver robe. 

“How do they fair?” on of the women ask. 

Du’NI moved closer to the group as a large round clear sphere on a large pedestal rose from the floor. He then waved his hand over it and the sphere filled with the image of Chakotay exiting one of the adobe like home he and his feline people had chosen to build on the more desert like area chosen for them. They watched as he turned and picked up a small girl, also feline in nature, and he hugged her lovingly to him. Then was joined by Tom, who it was easy to tell was expecting another child. 

“Their daughter Kota is growing strong and healthy, and under Chakotay’s guidance, they are developing much of the respectful ways that his ancestors held strongly too,” Du’NI reported. 

“And the others?” a man asked. 

“Those that traveled to the planet have all followed Chakotay’s advice, as we knew they would, for he is an honorable man. They have moved to the suggested locations and have also begun to populate and progress. Chakotay, though still refusing to take the title as leader, still takes up the role of peace builder and calls for monthly meetings of the tribes to help them remain in touch, and provide one another assistance. It will be a truly sad day in their evolution upon his departure from this world to the next,” Du’NI reported. “But that is not for many years to come. It is projected, with the excellent medical care, provided by the EMH, that Tom will bare at least three more children, not including the one he carries now…a boy. There is a good possibility that at least one of them will be able to carry on where Chakotay will leave off, but the seeds of his lessons are taking deep root.” 

“What of those left behind?” Another man asked. 

The sphere went blank. “As were feared, Janeway was not able to persuade the Thermantis to leave them unharmed, they were destroyed…those of the Wolverine hybrid are no more,” he said sadly. 

Then Du’Ni waved a hand over the sphere once more, and an image of Voyager filled it. Janeway sitting in a bar, the holobar Tom had made, sharing a drink with Alaya, but was not, and B’Elanna showing off her diamond ring, given to her by Harry. “Voyager is progressing well. They have aided in two peace accords and have saved to date since leaving the Thermantis behind, 587 people, from death. If things progress according to projections, they will return home in about three more years.” 

“That is excellent news, Du’NI,” one of the women said, her face warmed by the good news. “As Voyager is getting father away, we will assign another to watch over them and track their progress. Only if desperately needed will we provide any…unnoticed assistance. You may, if you choose, remain guardian to Chakotay and his people.”

Du’NI bowed, “I would be honored to remain guardian to such an honorable man and his family,” he replied, then with another bow departed. 

“How is Chakotay?” one of the men asked, looking at one of the older women that sat behind the table, her dark white and silver hair, looking natural than of old age. 

“He is well, and happy, very happy with his husband and family. He still does not wish to be the leader he is capable, but he does not shun from his responsibilities…I am most proud of him.” 

“And Tom?” Another man asked. 

“He has come to embrace Chakotay’s ways. I have enjoyed speaking with them,” she smiled. “In fact, I sense he is trying to reach me now,” she said as she stood up and got ready to depart. 

“Do you think, Chakotay will ever be ready for the full truth?” another woman inquired. “To know that you are not a wolf, but one of us?” 

“I think deep down he knows, but is content to hold onto the old ways, as am I,” the woman replied, then with a bow, vanished into vapor to tend one of her charges. 

Somewhere in a galaxy really…really far away, Tom sat, his back cushioned on pillows braced along the wall, coming around from his meditation. He looked up to see his two loves. “Hey,” he greeted. 

“Feeling better?” Chakotay asked, placing the young girl down, and helping Tom get to his feet and they shared a small kiss, causing their daughter to giggle. 

“Oh, you think its silly for Papa to be kissing your Daddy, do you?” Chakotay asked, picking her up and tickling her, and the young one-year-old squealed in delight. Then he put her down and she ran to her room, believing Papa was on her trail, which he wasn’t. Chakotay turned toward Tom, “Well?” 

Tom beamed with love and happiness, “I was right, it’s going to be a boy,” he smirked. 

“The EMH could have told you that,” Chakotay laughed. 

“Hey, can you blame me for taking up ‘your’ beliefs?” Tom challenged warmly. 

“No, can’t say I can.” Chakotay smiled as he pulled his love along until they stood on what served as a balcony for their home. “You going to be up for the celebration tonight?” 

“Ah, I have what I want, don’t see the need to have a party,” Tom replied sincerely, laying his head on his husband’s chest, and snuggled deep. “I have you, Kota, little Chakotay in the oven, a world where they’re safe, and loved…what more could I possibly ask for or want, much less need?” 

Chakotay kissed his love’s temple, now marked with his families tattoo. “Well, since you put it that way…nothing,” Chakotay laughed, “but the community adore you, almost as much as I do, and they want to celebrate your birthday with you.” 

Tom nodded, “Well, how can I resist,” he snickered, “but then…” he wiggled his eyebrows and let his tail caress Chakotay’s, and then both intertwined. 

“Tom…lets get this one delivered first, before we work on another,” Chakotay chuckled, amazed at Tom’s inner strength and how he took to being a parent; like fish to water as it where. 

“Got to keep in practice,” Tom said in a chuckle, turning to watch the golden orange sunset of their new world. “Do you miss it? Voyager…Dorvan?” 

“No,” Chakotay said honestly, no hesitation. “As you said, I have everything I want…its all here, I can’t imagine much less want to be anywhere else,” he replied honestly, then shared a tender kiss with his husband, wrapping him in his arms, gently rubbing where his son was being carried. “I love our children, Tommy, but I can’t wait for us to go hunting together again,” he purred, nuzzling Tom’s hair with his cheek. 

“With the Doc’s help, it’ll only be a couple more months,” Tom promised, looking out over the partial desert land they now resided in. “This world has so much to offer, but so far away from what we had, sometimes I worry for our children,” Tom suddenly said. 

“They are loved, they are healthy, and dangers are minimal. It is the best any parent can provide, Tom. It may not be what we were use too, but I know we’re happy…right?” 

“Yeah, we are,” Tom sighed, then grinned, “feel that?” 

“Yes…I did,” Chakotay beamed. “Kota,” Chakotay called out and the young girl came running in, growling like a large kitten, but playful as she jumped up at her Papa, who caught her and placed her small hand on Tom’s belly. “Your brother wants to say hello,” he grinned. 

“Hello!” she shouted at Tom’s stomach. 

Both men laughed. It had been hell getting here, but here was heaven and they wouldn’t change a thing. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Chirketic Thermantis Airiya Quetarian Representative Kavitall, Koreyna  
> Erson is the leader of the Bear tribe. Also, Clernall …horses   
> Gereshech, of the Canine's growled. Ravan of the Avians, Brindlwood, of the wolverines


End file.
